The Hopeless Love Life of a Loser
by PerezLycan
Summary: Tsuna is a loner-loser. He only has one who he calls friend, even that bond is fragile. He gave up on a social life, long ago in Namimori middle. Now he just observes cliques and classmates as they go on with drama. He takes it day by day, and unfortunately those days begin to involve others. His antisocial customs are questioned as people creep into his life. Angst sexual drama.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The no good loner

* * *

 _Hahahaha Dame-Tsuna doesn't know how to tie his shoes! The teacher has to do it for him._

 _Another day of verbal bullying._

 _Come on Dame-Tsuna, let's see how long it takes for someone to find you._

 _Another day of physical bullying. Some day they beat him to a pulp before stuffing him in a locker._

 _"M-Mom who is that?"_

 _"Tsu-kun get out! Mommy is busy!"_

 _Another day of emotional trauma._

And

"Another day of school." He was in his second year of highschool. Tsuna groaned, not motivated to get up. His eyes squinting in annoyance at the joyful sun in the sky. "Shut up." He mumbled, as if it had insulted his lazy attitude.

He yawned. It was like any other day in his life. More avoiding. Less interaction. The same of nothing.

Tsuna got dressed and ready for school. "I'm off Mom." He didn't bother to glance back at her.

Nana wished him a good day at school, waving from the front door, as he exited the small front gate.

He still didn't glance back at her. If he ever did, she would have been hurt by the lack of affection.

* * *

Chrome Dokuro was a couple houses in front of him. Waiting. She grew a smile and walked up to the loner of school. "Good morning Boss."

'Chrome Dokuro. The only person I can bare to be around.' "Hello Chrome." 'She has always called me Boss, never quite figured it out, but I let it go during Namimori middle.'

They walked side by side. She held on to her schoolbag with both her hands. He had slung his over his shoulder without much thought.

It was peaceful and quiet. Chrome wasn't the talkative type. One of the only reasons he wasn't bothered by her. 'That, and she isn't the type to force herself to change to fit the social standard. She can blend in to any given crowed, but she doesn't become one of them.'

"Chrome-chan!" A preppy school girl ran up from behind.

'Speaking of one of them. Sasagawa Kyoko. The school idol. One of the people I try to avoid the most.'

Chrome nodded with a smile. "Hello Kyoko-san."

Kyoko giggled, before noticing Tsuna. She glanced through him. Not at him.

She smiled. "Hello, Sawada-kun."

* * *

" _S-Sasagawa! P-Please go out with me!" A confession asked during Namimori middle._

 _Ew. "Sorry, Sawada-kun, I kind of see you as more of a friend." Not the least bit true._

* * *

'She pretends to acknowledge me, but we both know it's a front for her reputation of being kind. I wonder if she does the same to Chrome.' Tsuna nodded.

"Bye guys, I have to go help out the student council." She waved only at Chrome really.

Tsuna's narrow eyes glanced at the sky before facing the gates of Namimori High.

* * *

And so begins another day of my boring life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. The romance possibilities will open up as the story progresses. Some mafia, not alot, mostly Highschool drama. Please enjoy and review.**

2

Repeat Defeat

He entered the classroom. A noticeable space away from Chrome now. Out of school was one thing, during it was another.

Nobody really wanted to be seen associated with him. He was a nobody with a gross reputation as a loner. His narrow crooked eyes pushed people away. His body language was invisible. Implying he was not worth acknowledging. To be left alone.

He went to go sit by the wall closest to the door. Strategic planning.

Chrome went to the window sitting in the front of the row. Farthest possible from Boss. He always ignored the sting in his chest when she avoided him during school.

He causally placed his headphones on. He pulled out a manga and his school work.

Ignored by everyone, ignoring everyone.

'They are so loud.' Even with muffled ears he could hear the popular group by the window.

Always involving his Chrome and that Kyoko.

Yamamoto, Hana, and Gokudera included. 'Yamamoto and Kyoko are this year's 'will they or won't they' couple. Everyone gossips about it throughout the halls. Yamamoto, he was my friend in middle school. I guess, if that's what you want to call it. I don't have anything against him. If anything, we were failing buddies. Till highschool started. It was there, I figured out. They might talk to you, but it's not a friendship. Acquaintance doesn't fit either.'

Tsuna flipped the page.

'Gokudera is kind of a delinquent, but not around them. I've spotted him bust missions at night too. We have a mutual understanding.'

A black and white panel on the page.

Tsuna paused to glance at the window past the smiling group of friends.

* * *

"Sawada!"

"Hiee! Yes?!" He shot to his feet.

Hana smirked.

'Shit, did she catch me off gaurd.'

"Thank you for volunteering."

"Ara? Eeh, you tricked me?"

Tsuna read the chalk board she was scribbling on. 'I agreed to help the school committee for the festival. Damn you, Hana.' Tsuna glared at her victory.

He looked at who else would be helping. A horrid cringe. 'Yamamoto and Kyoko.' He pleaded with his eyes at Chrome for help.

She sighed, but agreed. She raised her hand.

"Don't worry Chrome, I'll volunteer. It will score some points if I decide to run for president." Hana waved her off.

Chrome flashed him an apologetic eye.

'At least she tried.' Tsuna shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The small committee was in an unused classroom. The desk stacked and pushed to the back.

Tsuna couldn't believe some of the other people who volunteered to help for the event. 'H-Hibari, Ryohei, and Haru!'

"I need this for extra credit to stay in the boxing club, to the extreme!"

'Figures... He would rather be boxing. Haru has alot of school spirit. S-So does Hibari.' Sweatdrop.

Tsuna was working on the only out stretched table in the room. Farthest from everyone. They were making decorations. He glanced at Kyoko's group.

Mochida was with them. Hana and Yamamoto were sitting on the same table, side by side.

Tsuna rose an eyebrow at the situation. Mochida was obviously flirting. Kyoko was flattered, yet not interested.

And Yamamoto could only glance in between them. Unsure and worried.

Kyoko and Dame-Tsuna met with their eyes.

He quickly averted his. 'What the fuck was that?'

Tsuna clenched his fist shut. It was nothing. 'Eyecontact is not that meaningful.'

He glanced back. Kyoko was smiling, continuing the conversation with Mochida.

Tsuna released his fist. 'Kyoko won't be able to say no if he asks her out. Given his popularity, and hers. Kyoko is the type who wants to look her best in front of everyone. Rejecting him would affect her status. Haru is here, she is presdent of the news club. No matter the outcome, she would defintely spread this through the school.'

Tsuna nodded at the facts.

'Yamamoto is smitten with her, yet asking at this time would only look desperate.'

Mochida had a confident grin. Kyoko was smiling hiding her uncomfortable situation. She didn't really understand what he was talking about. Kendo club, and the certain awards he has. She would nod or giggle with a yea to be polite.

It was when his smile cracked, unsure for a moment, that she became worried. He was finally going to ask her what he was building up to. She wasn't surprised. A date confession. But turning down a popular upperclassmen... How would she look?

Yamamoto grew orbs as the words began to play from Mochida's lips.

"Kyoko, I was wondering if you would like to go-"

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please be my girlfriend!" Tsuna bursted out in between them. 'I-I never thought I would repeat those words... I'm such a baka. Kyoko learn to speak up for yourself. You too Yamamoto, I wouldn't have to do this if you were the one taking charge.'

"Sawada-kun?"

Everyone in the classroom was focused on the no good loner. He confessed?

Tsuna was bowing down with his hand out, offering it to her. He rose his head, making eye contact with her. Only she noticed it. The hint he was giving her. 'It's your only chance, Kyoko.'

Yamamoto almost glared. He heard that Tsuna confessed during middle school, but he was throwing himself at her again in highschool. Yamamoto hasn't even made a move. He liked her too, yet Tsuna was more confident than him? Something he would of never thought, but twice Tsuna was reaching out for Kyoko. Why couldn't he? Him and Kyoko were good friends. Tsuna was the loner.

Mochida was baffled. This loser had the nerve to beat him to the punch. After all the build up.

All eyes on Kyoko. "S-Sorry Sawada-kun. I kind of only see you as a friend." Repeating the same words. It still hurt, but ignored it. It was a false confession after all...

"I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now. School keeps me busy so I wouldn't have the time anyways."

Tsuna sighed. 'Ok, she took advantage. It should be fine now, if I finish it correctly.' Tsuna rose, flustered for acting so brave. He scratched his cheek looking away, almost at Mochida for his reaction. "I see. I guess you would have to deny anyone else who asked, ne?" A chuckle hiding his hinted statement.

A gasp of gratitude. "Y-Yea, I would if they did. I hope you understand, Sawada-kun." A fake smile of friendship.

Mochida grew eyes at her confirmation. He would of been shot down too?

Tsuna was began to walk back to his lonely side of the table. 'My confession won't affect her status. Rejecting me, is a given, but now Mochida lost his chance and Haru doesn't have a story to spread.'

Tsuna assumed it was over.

"Mochida, what are you-" Hana almost barked. Kyoko was shocked as well.

Everyone watching the drama unfold had their eyes glued to him. Hibari was the only one not interested. He kept working.

Ryohei was on gaurd. His sister was the source of all this. He was about to fight Sawada for confessing, until he was shot down.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna you have some nerve embarrassing our School Idol like that. Gym, kendo match, after school." Poking his chest. "Don't wuss out."

Tsuna didn't reply. He kept his head bowed, his eyes shadowed by his hair. 'That contradicting moron.'

They all kept working, Mochida still flirting, this time bragging that he would teach Tsuna a lesson for disrespecting her.

Kyoko kept glancing at the no good loser who saved her.

He was alone. Ignoring them with music and busy work.

* * *

They were all leaving the classroom. Tsuna the first to rush out.

He walked down the hallway. His narrow eyes debating if he should go or not. 'I have nothing to gain.'

A joyful skip caught his attention. "Sawada-kun!" Kyoko ran up next to him.

Tsuna nodded back. Acknowledging her.

"Um... about earlier."

Tsuna tried to pick up the pace. 'Go away. I don't need your thanks. You of all people.' He faked a smile. "Let's pretend it never happened." Like the last time he asked.

She was able to keep up his fast walk as if it was no big deal. Not able to pick up this hint. She shook her head. "No, I wanted to ask why?"

They both stopped. He gave her a glance. She stared at him. Not through him.

No answer. The loner kept walking. Away from her. Away from everyone.

She didn't follow. She saw the answer in his eyes. She only whispered. He heard it. Pretended not to.

"Thank you."

* * *

I repeated my confession that day. Knowing I would be crushed a second time by her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate everyone who reads! All those fav follows and reviews have been motivational. Keep it coming!**

3

A good deed repaid

Everyone was in the gym. Mochida was waiting in the center.

Kyoko, Yamamoto, Hana, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Haru were talking. "Tsuna-san probably won't show up." Haru frowned. It had been really slow at her club. A story like this would pick things up.

Yamamoto glared at the door. Wishing it would remain closed. He didn't want him to show up. He glanced at Kyoko. Her eyes were hoping for him to arrive.

Gokudera scowled at Haru naturally. "Of course he won't. That loser kid knows he would get beat up."

Chrome Dokuro was next to them. Not particularly talking to them. She heard about Boss confessing to Kyoko. It bothered her. 'Why would Boss do that. He knew he would get shot down again. Does he still have feelings for her.' Chrome was positive he didn't, until now. She had to wait and see if he would show.

* * *

Tsuna walked into his home. "Like I would involve myself any more than I have." He grumbled. He didn't care if they called him a coward. He had nothing to prove to those people.

He gritted his teeth, walking to the kitchen. 'The only reason I did something was because of that desperate look Kyoko gave me. If she never would have... Damn it.'

"Onii-chan!"

Tsuna ignored his thoughts. His bored expression barely changing. "Yuni, how was school?" He asked his little sister. She was attending Namimori middle.

"I should be asking you! What up with this text I got from Chrome? She says everyone is waiting for you at the gym."

"Oh really. I'm not going." Bored and slow.

Yuni sighed. "I figured as much, but what happened?" She made an adorable face. "Onii-chan."

Tsuna facepalmed. "Your big brother did something stupid."

Yuni giggled with a happy insulting cheer. "That's new. Tell me what my loser brother did."

He replied with the same amount of sarcastic enthusiasm. "He confessed to someone!"

Yuni gasped. "Onii-chan, but you hate everybody!" Her brother had feelings for someone? She had to find out who? She would text Chrome later.

Tsuna gave a heart felt smile. It creeped out Yuni.

"I could never hate you." He patted her head.

"Gross." She replied.

"Your Onii-chan is hurt."

She smiled. "I could never hate you either."

Tsuna explained everything to Yuni. She would playfully insult him.

"I can't believe you confessed to Kyoko again."

"You're missing the point." He mumbled.

"No, you're missing the point Onii-chan. What happens if she actually thinks you like her? You didn't think about other people's feelings did you? It's good you have an adorable little sister like me to help."

He couldn't glare but wanted to. 'Only a little sister can be this adorable and annoying at the same time.' Tsuna rested his head on his palm, his elbow on the kitchen table. "So what should I do?" He asked, feign interest. He didn't care.

"It depends."

"Oh? On what?"

"What you're trying to gain?"

He hated when she was intuitive.

"I'm not trying to gain anything."

"Was it really a fake confession?" His little sister's eyes scanned for the truth.

Tsuna rolled his. "Yea."

Yuni crossed her arms nodding. "It obviously was. You could care less about Kyoko. You just can't say no to a plea of help."

Tsuna held back a denying response. It was true. "Your point?"

"What happens when Kyoko finds out about that redeeming quality of yours. Would her feelings change? Or would she take advantage of you? Really! You just made things messier Onii-chan."

He cringed at the verbal beating of a little sister.

She crossed her arms. "Did you even think about Yamamoto. He must be the most frustrated." She began to blush talking about him.

He gave a scowl. "Oi, are you picking him over me?"

* * *

Tsuna and Chrome walked Yuni to school the next morning.

They both waved at her as she entered the gates of their old school. "Bye-bye Chrome, Baka-Boss!"

"Oi, Yuni!" Tsuna uselessly yelled. "That brat."

Chrome was covering her giggles with her schoolbag. "Baka-Boss!"

'Chrome has a new word for me! And it's an insult.'

"We should catch the train." Namimori high and Namimori middle were not too far from eachother, but they would be late walking at this rate. She nodded but kept giggling.

"Baka-Boss." She muffled.

He scratched his hair. His narrow eyes were squinting. Her giggle was rare and elegant. His cheeks heated up.

* * *

"Sorry Boss." Chrome gave a weak apology.

'She is still smiling.' He was standing in the train, staring out the window. His eyes passing the skyscrapers. "Well, I'm not bothered." He mumbled. His deep melancholic voice always present. Always a comfort to her.

Chrome tilted her head knowingly. Her delicate fingers rose to her pink lips. "That's why you're Boss."

"Oh, good. I suppose." Not knowing or caring.

She giggled at his reply. Exactly.

The doors for the train opened at a stop.

They were standing in front of them.

Both sides of the door gasped.

"You!"

"Mochida." And he was accompanied with the kendo club.

Chrome flinched back hugging her bag. Mochida lunged for him. Tsuna side-step dodged and ran through the doors. He shot Chrome a look. 'I'll see you at school.' She tried to nod, but her eye was panicking.

Mochida barely made it out the door as it shut. "After him!" He roared.

Chrome ran to the window doors. The last sight of Boss running down the stairs of the bridge chased by the club, clenched her chest and throbbed her heart. The train began to move again. Her hands on the window reaching out to him. Her eye clinging to Boss, wishing she could stay with him. She prayed he would be fine.

* * *

Tsuna ran through the city streets. The kendo club shoving people out of the way. Tsuna vaulted over a car, sliding over the hood. He ran across the busy street. Weaving past the cars. They honked at the danger hazard kid. He tripped over the side walk curb.

He attempted to stand but a shoe stomped his back. He slammed down. 'Fuck!'

Two members grabbed his arms, forcing him up. Tsuna begged left and right, with his eyes, to the pedestrians on the busy sidewalk.

They averted their gaze and continued with their ordinary lives.

Tsuna dropped his head as they dragged him into an alley.

* * *

 _His first year of Namimori high. He was bruised and battered. He struggled, but that was the fun for them._

 _In the boys lookerroom._

 _Yamamoto was getting ready for baseball practice._

 _Sniffling for help. "Stop." Yamamoto laced up his cleats._

 _"Please."_

 _Yamamoto kept his smile._

 _They shoved his skull into a locker, then the rest of him._

 _His swollen eye looked for help. His other was already bruised shut._

 _Their eyes met._

 _"Yama-"_

 _Yamamoto kept his smile, averting his gaze. He walked and talked with his club members. Away from Tsuna._

 _They shut the locker. Shut him in. Alone._

 _"...moto."_

 _Tsuna began to limp home. A janitor found him. Pity in his eyes, helping out the poor kid._

 _Yamamoto finished practice. He smiled seeing Tsuna ahead of him. "Yo, Tsuna." His popular chuckle always wooing the ladies and cheering friends._

 _Tsuna's hair shadowed his eyes. He titled his head to him. He didn't bother to say anything._

 _Yamamoto kept his smile. Ready to apologize. "My bad, I didn't mean to leave you, but I couldn't be late for practice. You know how important it is to me." He was always able to smooth over tension with friends._

 _Tsuna didn't see him as a friend anymore. "The truth is a pretty convenient excuse, huh."_

 _His smile dropped. Those were the last words they shared as 'friends.'_

 _Yamamoto stopped and glared at the ground. He was right._

* * *

They shoved him against a wall. A right hook across the jaw. Blood flew out of his mouth.

"You coward!" Mochida yelled. A fist into his gut. Tsuna gasped for air.

"Make him look at me."

They clutched his hair, forcing his face, eye level with him.

Mochida scowled at those resolved eyes. How? Everything about this kid was weak. Except his eyes. They always remained strong. "You have some balls asking her out." A punch to his nose. Blood dripping down.

His eyes didn't back down. Mochida growled. "Say something you punk!"

He kept quiet. Mochida grew restless after every blow he delivered. No cry of pain, no squirming, no begging. No fun at all.

Tsuna smirked. They weren't getting what they wanted.

That grin pissed Mochida off so much, because he knew Kyoko would love to see that confidence. He decked him one more time, across the cheek bone.

"Let him go. He's a pathetic coward. Can't even say something. Don't come to school, no one would miss you. Stay here with the rest of the trash."

Tsuna slumped. His vision blurred as he crashed to the ground. He glimpsed at them as the shadows took him to slumber.

Tsuna woke up. He crawled to his knees. He wiped his bloody lips and nose. He huffed to his feet, faking perfect health. All of it was too normal for him.

He stared at the still morning sky. The clouds had accumulated in sorrow for his gloomy life. "Reminds me... of winter."

* * *

Ask for help, it is given. Being asked for help, and you avert your gaze.

Liars, all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews fav, and follows. I was taken back by the amount! You guys seriously don't know how motivated I am! Now more than ever. Yosh! I'll let my story speak of my appreciation as best I can! Thank and enjoy! Please read and review.**

4

To flip a coin.

* * *

Tsuna grunted, hugging his ribcage. He reached down for the sprawled out schoolbag. His fingertips grasped the handle.

A harsh wind of reality.

The papers flew out, sucked into the trash filled alley.

Tsuna sighed. "It's not like it mattered either way." 'I mostly likely got all the answers wrong on my homework.' He slung the bag over his shoulder. He still had school to go to.

'Another day.'

He walked to the rythem of the everyday people in the busy sidewalk.

Not acknowledging them. Them refusing him as well, not intentionally. Society had its unspoken laws. Ignore the ignored.

* * *

Tsuna internally groaned reaching the gates of school. He was obviously late and someone was waiting for him.

"Tardiness is inexcusable." Hibari already has tonfa drawn.

"I get it, I get it." Tsuna grumbled walking past him. 'Hibari knew why I was late.'

Hibari growled and grabbed his shirt by the chest. He shoved him against the wall. The steel cold tonfa threatening his neck. "I'm not going to go out of my way for you." He spat out. He broke up fights in school when they bullied the small animal. Outside of school was another matter.

Tsuna glared back at him. "No one will for you, either."

Hibari grunted and released his grip. "Get to class." His raven hair shadowed his eyes.

Tsuna felt a guilty clog in his throat. 'I didn't mean too. Hibari! I'm just so frustrated.' Tsuna glanced back. Hibari was still in place. His eyes hidden, glaring at his school ground. The only acceptance he had.

The two loners crossed paths. Headed to the same solitude in different directions. One was of foolish pride, the other scared of being cast out.

Who's to say which is which, did the roles ever reverse?

Two sides of the same coin really.

And people love to flip them. Heads or tails?

* * *

He trudged into his classroom. The only noticeable reaction was from Chrome and... Kyoko?

Lal-Mirch, their teacher, glanced at him, but her natural scowl never left. 'He still decided to show.' She didn't have time for the weak. Except this was a statement of strength. For who and why? Tsuna was outside of the spectrum.

He was about to take his seat, sliding out the chair.

"Lal-sensei, I'm going to take Sawada-kun to the nurse's office."

Yamamoto grew orbs and released an audible throat gasp. Tsuna the same. What was Kyoko doing? They shot their eyes to her. Then to eachother. Tsuna was taken back by the slight resentment in Yamamoto's kind face. Tsuna bit his bottom lip and looked away. He rubbed his elbow out of nervous habbit.

Kyoko ignored the awkward stares from the class.

Lal-sensei nodded. "He should of headed there in the first place." She mumbled.

His only reply to Sensei. "Dr. Shamal doesn't treat men." That signature sarcastic attitude and grin.

She held back her own, he was different from her other students. He had an undying will. He was not going to harnesses it, avoiding everyone.

Chrome averted her gaze. Not to ignore, but because Boss was ignoring her... Intentionally or not? Her fingernails scratched the desk as she balled her fist over them. Did Kyoko have feelings for him, was she feeling guilty, or what?

Boss was always alone... and that ment he always had free time for her. Now, she could feel the shift in tempo to her life. Could she continue to stand still as the rest walked ahead?

* * *

Tsuna was uncomfortable. Kyoko was in his comfort zone.

Walking through the hallway. She held his arm over her shoulders for support. "I can walk fine." He finally spoke.

Her eyes remained smiling. It cracked his melancholic barrier.

"You're a horrible liar."

'Why is she being so friendly. If it's out of guilt for yesterday then I don't need it.'

"Who was it?" She whispered. Her eyes shadowed. She didn't want to believe it, so she wouldn't until he said it.

Tsuna slumped off her. Standing on his own. How he had his whole life. "It was my own fault." 'For getting involved with you.'

She walked by his side. He wasn't standing alone anyomore...

"Then I'll take responsibility, as your friend." She replied. 'Because you involved yourself.'

Tsuna felt something. What was it? A warm honestly from her. He glared in worry.

It was quiet and peaceful. She held a smile with a hint of grace. His narrow eyes trying to figure out this delusional moment.

They walked past the courtyard in the middle of the school. A few kids were chilling on the cement blocks around the rose bushes.

Laughing and joking, until his eyes landed on the loser with Kyoko.

"Good morning Mochida-kun." Kyoko smiled at him and his group. She knew but she wouldn't believe it. Tsuna didn't say it was him. He was popular and always helpful to others, right?

"K-Kyoko..."

That grin. "Good morning... Mo-chi-da-Senpia!" A tilt of his head. A confidence that caused Kyoko to giggle. A confidence Mochida dreaded.

"Come on Sawada-kun!" She cheered grabbing his arm, dragging the kid to the nurse's office. Tsuna nonchalantly let himself. Kyoko waved to the kendo club as they left.

Mochida glared as she turned back foward. His eyes narrowed. That fucking loser was not looking back, but his free hand, the one Kyoko wasn't clinging to, rose and flipped him the middle finger. He gave him the bird for his unspoken victory.

'He said not to come to school. But I decide my own actions. Not him, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Yuni, or Hibari. No one would miss me? I would miss me and there is nothing wrong with that.'

* * *

In the nurse's office. Dr. Shamal let Kyoko do what she wanted, to her hearts content, but uncared for Tsuna. "I don't treat men."

"I know, Shamal."

Kyoko perked her ears as she searched in the medical cabinet. Tsuna was acting casual with Dr. Shamal.

"Geez, I see you almost everyday. People are probably talking by now." He was smoking out a window.

"Y-You shouldn't be doing that in a nurse's office." Tsuna cringed.

Kyoko sat on the chair infront of the Tsuna. "Here."

Tsuna didn't look at her. He looked through her. She scooted closer. Her fingers grabbing his face. He grew wide eyes.

It stung. Ointment on his bruised cheek bones. "Sorry, I know, but trust me." She soothed.

Tsuna couldn't glare at her. An angel. Holy or fallen. He didn't know.

He nodded and tried not to wince as she bandaged him up. "Can I call you Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna couldn't look through her anymore, staring at her face. She was smiling. He hated it, because she wasn't looking at him, or through him. Into him. The fractured transparent person he was.

Yuni's words repeating in his mind. 'Can Kyoko develop feelings for me or only use me? Do I care?'

"Yea." He kept his loner uncaring attitude.

She giggled. "You can call me Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna ignored the blush slightly grazing her soft cheeks.

"Got it. Thanks, for um..." He scratched his cheeks. Not knowing how to say the words to her.

"You're welcome Tsuna-kun." A cheerful giggle that scares him.

* * *

"Oh Tsuna, I almost forgot." Shamal mumbled as Tsuna and Kyoko were leaving. Tsuna's hair loomed over his eyes. Kyoko gave a cute confused blink. "I got some 'painkillers,'"

Tsuna had a bored gaze. It unnerved Kyoko. He was wearing a mask, different from his usual loner persona. "I'll pick it up later."

They left.

"Um, what was that?" A finger to her lips. Cute curiosity.

Tsuna shook his head. "I get headaches often."

"Oh, I see." She smiled as they walked back to class.

* * *

Tsuna checked his watch. It was lunch. He was on the roof. Alone. 'It's only been a few minutes.'

The door opened. Tsuna sighed before grinning. "Hibari."

The perfect didn't reply. He nodded sitting next to him on the bench against the fence.

Tsuna wanted to apologize. Hibari and him sat in silence. He opened his mouth. Hibari glared at him. Tsuna shut his lips. 'I guess Hibari understands what I'm trying to say.'

They weren't friends. Only two people who where able to sit side by side in peace.

The door opened again, completing their imperfect quiet trio.

"Boss, Hibari-san." She smiled, with three bentos. She sat besides Hibari and Tsuna.

Chrome had an acute smile. Hibari proper and calm. Tsuna dropped his bento. Chrome handed him another one, already prepared for his no good slip up.

She giggled. He brushed his hair, hiding a pink hue. Hibari let out a chuckle. Then another. Tsuna grinned, so did Chrome. They shared a simple noon laugh.

* * *

I don't think I can call it friendship with these two. If it is. Does that mean any other bond I make can be as fragile?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thanks for the support. I love the reviews, so here is a chapter slightly longer than the others. The main reason they are short is because it let's me focus more on the little things. Long chapters tend to gloss over that. So I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

5

Welcome to

"You wanted to see me, Sensei?" His bored voice caused a throbbing vein over her forehead. He was in front of her desk, as she contemplated on her chair.

"Yes. Have you thought of joining a club?" Lal-Mirch was a teacher who wanted to help all her students. Even the anti-social.

"Eh, why would you ask me? Focused on all you students social lives because you don't-"

"Stop right there, before I uppercut you, Sawada." She grumbled. Her fingers supported her doubting head. "See, right there. I don't think you put others feelings into consideration."

He gritted back. Yuni said the same thing. "I'm not usually around them so..."

She snapped her fingers, a cocky smirk. "Exactly."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" He detested her idea. Joining a club was one thing. But this one was something else entirely. It was the quintessential club he gave no fucks for. He also noted it was the same classroom where he confessed to Kyoko, again.

Lal-sensei walked in with without a care.

"Hahi!" A girl flopped on her butt dropping all costume supplies. "Geez, I can't get this disguise right."

'How is Godzilla supposed to be a disguise?!' Tsuna cringed. It was her. That cheerful voice everyone loves.

"Lal-sensei! ...Oh, and I see you brought Tsuna-san." She shot to her feet. A cheerful smile until spotting him.

'You don't have to make your distaste that obvious.'

"He's here to join your club, Haru." She gave the fakest politest grin, elbowing Tsuna. "You need some members right, and Sawada here, is interested."

Haru pouted her lips, her dimples growing. "Is he really?" She found that hard to believe. Tsuna was the enigma of school. Not apart of the school body gossip. Essentially the job of the news club. To Haru, atleast

"No, I'm not." A dead voice.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, why did you even bother to come here?"

This time it was a rigid jab to his gut with Lal-sensei's elbow. "I mean, (cough, cough) the rumors among the school's lips these days, is everything to me(cough,). I heard Lal-sensei has a thing for Shamal-"

"Learn to shut up." She jabbed him again, knocking out his air.

"Worth it." He crumbled to his knees, clutching his gut.

Sensei sighed. His uncaring sarcasm knew no bounds. 'Someone is gonna stab him one day.'

"If you are really serious about joining... then I don't see the problem." Haru tapped a finger to her cheek staring at the ceiling in debate.

More empty words were about to escape his lips, until Lal-sensei's glaring knuckles brought dread to his eyes.

"I am. Honest." He shot to his feet, scratching his cheek glancing away in fear. 'This is extortion. This is definitely extortion!'

"Take care of him, Haru. I'll fill out the paperwork." Lal-sensei smirked and shoved Tsuna's shoulders to her in mock support.

"I guess I should start off by saying." A cough to prepare her wise words. "We as reporters will take our job seriously, with integrity." She paused and then glared at him. "Wait, do you have any?"

"To an extent."

"Hahi? Either you have integrity or it's already been compromised!"

"Oh. I guess mine has been compromised, then."

Haru flinched, thrusted her arms down and huffed. She knew this was a bad idea.

Tsuna went to go sit at the edge of the same long table in the middle of the empty classroom with stacked chairs. Haru sitting on the opposite end, the same as yesterday.

He searched... 'No one else is here. 'Oi, you got to be kidding me. I can't be the only other member...'

Lal-Mirch laughed with a menacing grin. It was her plan after all. She then grew serious, folding her arms, leaning against the hallway wall. "A one on one relationship is either going to crack open his shell or strengthen it to the point no one will be able to open it."

* * *

"Haru, what do you actually do here?"

She was still working on the Godzilla costume. 'She should of made this into a cosplay club.'

She looked up from her costume on the desk. She scrunched her eyebrows with puffed up cheeks. "Wait for stories, then post them on the school website."

"So... how do I help?"

Haru flinched. What? He wanted to interact. "You're acting strange."

"Ara, how?"

"You sound excited. That's a first."

Tsuna blinked then tried to scowl. "Nevermind."

She started to brighten up. It made him mentally squirm. "We also follow up on any rumors."

Tsuna internally groaned. 'It sounds so pointless...'

With true glee, she pridefully rose high with her fist. "We also go undercover with my personal disguises."

"Never."

But the excitement in her voices was a surprise to Tsuna. 'She seems really devoted to this. I guess everyone has a right to follow their passion.' A small smile emerged from his usually straight lips.

"Hahi! Please stop smiling. Thank you, but sorry I'm not interested." She bowed, rejecting his non-existing feelings.

"I wasn't hitting on you." He mumbled.

* * *

Haru explained the rest of his duties as a member. He understood the jist of it. Scoop out stories, interviews, but he woud defintely not be her costume model!

In those few hours after explaining they only had one more conversation. Tsuna was reading, keeping his words to a minimum.

Haru wasn't uncomfortable, but she was never really in a situation where it was quiet with someone else for so long. It was tranquil. A remedy for exhaustion. She didn't have to force herself to make conversation. Her words slipped out over her thoughts. "Yesterday, why'd you do it?"

Tsuna kept his eyes on the page, but narrowed his eyes. "Kyoko is the school idol, who wouldn't confess."

Haru held a calm sunshine in her eyes. "Like Mochida-senpai. It was pretty obvious what you did there."

Tsuna flipped the page. "Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I don't understand why you had to do it, that way?"

Tsuna never knew how observant she was. One of the things they might share. Yuni and Lal-sensei mentioned something about others feelings. Haru was probably eluding to that too.

He sighed dejected. "I dunno, guess helping is another thing I suck at."

She was sowing a rip together. "I wouldn't say that..." A lingering lyric to the tranquil rythem of their conversation. "But you kind of jumped the gun before I could do anything." A sincere smile.

"Huh?" He knew she was up to something. The whole time Mochida was flirting, she was giving off calculating eyes towards them.

"I was going to cause an 'accident' and ask Kyoko to take me to the nurse."

'Oh, th-that means I didn't have to get involved.' His brown eyes blanked before he realized her last words. "Ew, you would actually let that guy examine you."

"Tsuna-san you're the worst! Pervert! You would probably spy." She pointed and covered her self.

"Eeh? How did this become my fault?"

At his mumble the door made a thud.

'Someone was listening.'

"Hahi! Show yourself." Haru fiercely pointed at the door.

It opened with a nervous click and a chuckle. That popular chuckle. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to easedrop." Yamamoto walked in rubbing his spiked hair.

Tsuna and Yamamoto shared a glance. All it was. Yamamoto seemed caught off guard. Tsuna has been more involved lately.

"Oh Yamamoto, how can we help you?"

Yamamoto kept his focus on Haru. Tsuna kept his uncaring narrow eyed glare, but listened. He was a member now, after all.

"Well, The baseball team was wondering if you would write an article about us."

Haru nodded. "No problem, but why all of a sudden."

"They need new members. Publicity." Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto nodded at him.

"Ah, that's about it." His smile cracked slightly. Ever since those words they shared during Namimori middle, they had been estranged and the guilt never really left Yamamoto.

A light bulb went off in her head.

'It's so bright.' Tsuna had to avert his eyes.

"How about you hold an exhibition match at Namimori middle! All the students who will be first years will get to see you guys first hand. Tsuna-san and I can be the announcers during the game." Nodding confidently to her own words.

"Oh ,Tsuna too?" Yamamoto kept that cheerful grin, but he saw through it.

"Yea, Haru don't just involve others with out consent."

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, this involves club activities!"

"Nani, how? Reporters shouldn't mess with stories."

Yamamoto glanced back and fourth at their debate.

"Unless they go undercover!" She nodded, already deciding a fake costume to wear while announcing the game.

"That would hardly be considered undercover. You like involving yourself too much."

Haru slammed her hands on her desk. "And whats wrong with that? I like helping everyone!"

Tsuna was unfazed by her flustered state. "There is nothing wrong with it. Just don't expect the same from others."

Yamamoto visibly stiffened at that comment.

She crossed her arms. "I don't. Helping people because you expect a favor out of them is called business, not kindness, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna was taken back by her reply. He gritted his teeth and looked away. He clearly lost. "Ah, I guess. I got no choice, huh?"

Haru cheered with a bouncing skip. "You should help more often."

* * *

It somehow turned into a community project with other people joining after Yamamoto and Haru made a few phone calls. In a short while, the empty classroom filled.

"It's gonna be real fun guys." Kyoko was in the center of attention as always.

"Oh Tsuna-kun! I didn't know, **you** joined the News Club." She went out of her way to acknowledge him.

Only when none were around the two.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. I was blackmailed." He mumbled, bored. Everyone was mostly brainstorming. He was not a contributing factor.

It was the least significant conversation to Tsuna. Although a different matter to the one who caught words of their conversation.

Hana and Haru were writing on the chalk board. Yuni, Lambo, and I-pin had came from Namimori middle to help from their side of the school. Tsuna was shocked seeing Gokudera and Ryohei volunteering.

Chrome was there.

Tsuna stood from his chair. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. They didn't need him there. He would help announcing the game.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san?" Haru looked around. He was gone. She was distracted by Kyoko asking what kind of treats she should bake.

* * *

"Here." Shamal mumbled handing him an envelope.

"Another one." Tsuna mumbled, tucking it into his pants. He slipped out of the nurse's office with out being noticed.

* * *

"Tsuna!" A voice called out.

He shoved the letter he was reading, into his pocket.

Tsuna was walking out the gates of school. He paused and looked back. Bored. He rose an eyebrow. Yamamoto? The popular one wanted to talk to him.

Yamamoto slowed to a normal walking pace. Both him and Tsuna walked out of the school. "Um, thanks for offering to help. You kind of ran off before I could say anything." Yamamoto smiled. The burnt crisp scent in the air caught his nose. Fire?

He nodded. 'Yamamoto is good at beating around the bush.' "No problem."

"But man, I sure was shocked when you confessed to Kyoko yesterday. I mean, I heard how close you both sounded. What's up with that?"

'Oh... It's about Kyoko.' Typical. He should of guessed Yamamoto woud talk about her. Tsuna kept his straight lips. "I guess she felt guilty for rejecting me."

Yamamoto scratched his cheek nervously. "About that... I heard what you told Haru."

Tsuna kept his expression of uncaring. "I see, and." More of a statement.

Yamamoto needed an answer. "Tsuna." They both shared the same fake eyes, not glaring. "If it was me... would you have done the same?"

Tsuna started to walk. He waved him off. "Who knows?"

'... I obviously don't...'

* * *

Tsuna yawned. It was a long and boring day.

The night, short and brutal. Except for the song he heard.

"12:30" 'early.' He didn't want to do this today.

The lights to the kitchen were on. "Tsu-Kun say hello to your mom."

"Hello mom." He took a seat across the table. She was drunk, lying in regret and pity. 'What is it today?'

"School sounds good, Yuni-chan says, you're all going to play baseball again!"

"Yea." 'I didn't agree to playing!'

"I'll be sure to cheer you both on!"

"Thanks. Can I go."

"Wait. Can't you spend a moment with your mother."

He remained seated in her presence.

"How was your day."

"I joined a club."

"Really?! Which one?"

"The newsclub. Yuni already told you."

"She did. You sound happy Tsu-kun." She began to excuse herself. "Goodnight."

The lights shut.

He remained seated by her vanished presence.

* * *

Family... I don't know what it is anymore. Maybe I never did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys time for another chapter! Please review fav and follow. It all really helps cultivate the story with your support, especially reviews, even if you don't realize it, but I really do take them seriously! Please enjoy!**

 _6_

The art of silence

"Your dinner is getting cold." Her last words, heading up the stairs.

'She didn't even acknowledge any of it.' All of his injuries. He remained seated. Alone in the dark empty kitchen. No crickets to cheer. Pure silence.

A mother who ignored the truth was a truth he ignored. "I'm such a hypocrite." He whispered, hating himself for being so weak.

He was scrapped and beaten down. Worse than the morning. A cut over the bridge of his nose. A purple eye shut. His clothes were tattered and ripped. The ends of his shirt sleeves looked burned off, up to his forearms.

He would never want Yuni to see him like this. He grunted scooting off the chair.

It hurt. It always hurt no matter how many times. Not physically.

His thigh was pulsing with each movement. Rigid stings in the side of his abdomen. He gripped his ribcage, tenderly. His arms were sore. It did not hurt though, no matter the physical toll.

He coughed barely making it to the bathroom. He slumped down on the door after making a ruckus of bandaging himself up with the first aid.

He was holding it all in. After what he did.

He was holding it in because he didn't want his little sister to see this side of his life. She would hate him.

He held back the frown forcing it's self onto his thoughts.

No, he wouldn't cry. It was over. He did it. It was over.

He pulled out the letter in his pocket and burned it to ashes.

He wouldn't cry. His knees crawled to his chest. He wouldn't let a single tear slip. He hugged his arms around his knees. Not one tear. He clung to his worthless self. He sniffled. His head rested over his arms and knees, about to weep...

"Onii-chan, is that you?" Yuni sounded sleepy, asking from the other side of the door. She was probably rubbing her eyes.

He quickly wiped the wet droplets about to spill. "Y-Yuni? What are you still doing up?" He chocked out with a strained voice.

She placed her hand on the door. "You were out all night again..." Her voice expressing her constant concern.

"Y-Yea, don't worry about it. So you excited for the baseball game?"

"Why don't you talk about it with me?"

"Yuni, I get to keep some secrets too, you know." He tried to happily scold as he stood.

She saw through it. He hated when she was intuitive.

"I can help. I can give you advice like always." Pure kindness.

That's exactly why he wouldn't let her get involved with _**them**_.

Tsuna smiled.

He cleaned himself up. "Maybe you should let me help you for once Yuni." A chuckle that made her smile.

She actually giggled back, hearing him stand and turn to the door. "But Onii-chan sucks at everything!"

Her lips grew higher when he opened it. Then fell completely to a frown. He had stitched himself up but he still was a rugged mess. A bandage over his nose, a square band-aid on his cheek, and a white medical eye-patch over his left eye. Both his hands were wrapped up from his fingers to his forearms with a white tape.

"Onii-chan?"

"Oh this! I got them keeping the monsters away!" He cheered, tickling to picking her up in a piggy back. "Onii-chan sucks at everything, except keeping you safe, ne?"

"Nani? When have you protected me. I'm always looking out for you." She teased petting his brown fluffy hair, before using it as a pillow.

He kept his honest smile. She didn't need to know. "I guess Onii-chan sucks at that too."

* * *

He squinted at the window shining at him, with his one good eye. "Leave me alone." Rolling over on the bed.

He yawned, rising for the new day. "Ow, ow." He forgot he was beaten pretty bad. He stretched and slipped on the eye patch. His eye was still shut.

He walked out of the house. Yuni went to school early to help with planning for the game.

"Geez, everyone is really giving it their best." He nodded. If they were doing what they could, that only ment one thing! "Yosh, I can slack off."

"Boss!" Chrome ran up to him. More excited than usual, her cheeks carried a fragile rose blush. Yesterday was...

"H-Hey Chrome!..." Excited, anguish at once. Yesterday was...

Chrome skidded to a quiet stop. What? She titled her head with a painful eye, asking what happened. After yesterday, how?

He faced away, silently pleading with her not to ask. If she did, he would answer.

And they both knew it.

It was a moment they shared, staring at the delicate pavement their relationship stood on.

They rode the train again. It was empty. The training tracks rolled along as they sat in silence. The skyscrapers standing alone as they passed by.

Tsuna didn't know if he was glad they finally arrived at the school gates or regret that he couldn't muster up the courage to a least mumble something heartfelt or honest.

She went to her seat. He went to his.

Nobody spoke to him for the rest of class. He replied, keeping to himself, with his headphones and manga as it always was.

It was a strange feeling. He could feel their probing eyes. Except Gokudera. They both knew how it went down. He wasn't particularly in perfect shape either.

Nobody approached him for answers. Not even Kyoko-chan. It wasn't her fault. This held no guilty conscious in her thoughts. She was happily humming along to the indifferent tempo of the chalkboard Lal-sensei dotted on.

Lunch was to be dread and relief. Yet, he headed for the roof like always.

Away from the stares of his peers.

Tsuna sighed. He tried to clench his fist shut. It was a struggle, but he was able to form a grip, squeeze and release. His body was mostly numb from pain now, due to the tolerance and nerve damage from constant pubshiment.

Hibari took his usual seat in the middle of the bench next to Tsuna. He rose an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment on it.

That was something Tsuna appreciated about Hibari. They both just drifted without judgement.

He flinched hearing the door to the roof click open again.

She sat on her side as usual.

In silence.

"The green that trails Namimori." Hibird landed on Hibari's raven hair, singing the school anthem. "Not large, not small, middling is best." And he kept singing to the quiet roof top.

Tsuna leaned back to stare at the sky and passing clouds. The hollow wind against his ears and a lonely bird's voice, the only company. 'Who knew that song could sound so depressing... It's better than nothing.

Yeah, right.'

* * *

"Alright guys the festival is a few weeks away, let's focus on what we are going to contribute to it. We have enough decoratives, now what do we do with them." Hana and Kyoko reported to everyone that 'volunteered.'

'So we pointlessly made these! Who's planning this?'

He was in a club and helping on two different projects. How did this happen?

Hana and Lal-sensei. 'I'll never forgive those two! Never!'

His calm exterior, conflicting his internal no good whining.

He stiffened making eye-contact with Mochida. He was still glaring at him, or at least trying too. It was hard to be vengeful to the loser. Someone already beat him down.

"So let's brainstormer everyone!" Kyoko clapped her hands together.

Tsuna was mute for the rest of the meeting. 'I guess they have plans for a play. That demographic of social, preppy, students would want to display themselves to the fullest in a play.' He was walking out of the class as it emptied out.

"Tsuna-san did you forget about the club?" Haru mumbled with pouted lips. He clicked his teeth.

'I was caught.' He didn't forget. It was that, Haru kept staring at him and his injuries throughout the meeting. He knew she would be the one to pry. She always searched for the truth. But was she concerned or only curious. He could never tell with her hyper attitude.

Hana and Kyoko, the last two, left and closed the door, waving goodbye to Haru.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." He played off. Here it came, her onslaught of questions about his injuries.

She stepped to him with her arms to her chest in cheer. "Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna stepped back bumping into the door. "Ow. Haru?"

Her unwavering gaze of excitement confused him.

"You look amazing! I'm really into beat up looking design choices." She was also into beat up looking guys.

"A-Ara?"

"I didn't know you were in to cosplay!"

"This isn't cosplay!" He let out a no good whine for the first time in years. 'You're the cosplayer here!' Then he realized how whimpy he sounded. All of highschool he built a nonchalant reputation for his monotone voice. Haru just heard him squel like he did back during Namimori middle.

She held her sides, giggling. (Laughing her ass off.) "Tsuna-san, still has that adorable voice!"

"A-Adorable..."

She hiccupped in realization. She coughed and began to wave a finger in lecture. "Listen here, I didn't mean anything by it." She glanced away forming the words. "I guess, it's nice knowing somethings don't need to change..." She mumbled.

"Oh..."

She stopped and crossed her arms. "Tch." Growing annoyed shark eyes. "There you go again with that depressing voice!"

Tsuna's blank face glanced down, mulling over her words. "I see."

A tick mark grew over her forehead. He still sounded dead.

"Thanks!" A toothy grin and his cheerful no good voice.

She stopped blinking, and stared into a honest emotion. "Your welcome, Tsuna-san?"

And they spent the rest of the time sitting in peaceful silence.

* * *

Letting someone share in your solitude is a tricky matter. It can be the most anxious fueled scenario of your life or a resonating serendipity with an unspoken conversation that makes you both smile, with out realizing it.

With Kyoko it's the former.

Haru, the latter.

Chrome is an intoxicating creation of the two.

It all must just be some sick joke from the God of love.


	7. Chapter 7

_7_

 _The way I hurt you_

"Today's the big day!" Yuni cheered walking ahead of Tsuna. His wounds weren't healed so he still had his injured look, that Haru called cosplay.

"It's just a baseball game. It's not even official." More or less, it was the baseball club, students from Tsuna's class, and Namimori middle students who were interested in joining. 'Or the truth of it! They just want to hang out for the weekend.' Haru made him join in because supposedly they were going to write an article about it. Tsuna's intuition concluded that it was an excuse and they would blow it off.

"But Yamamoto is the baseball captian, right?" She shyly asked Tsuna. She was twiddling her index fingers, looking down, bashful.

"Oh, got a crush on him! Want me to introduce you." He teased poking her cheek.

"Stop it!" She whined crossing her arms trying to scowl. He chuckled.

They had arrived at the school field. Only three other students from Namimori middle came, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. The baseball club also left for lack of participation, leaving Yamamoto alone. 'Wait! What's Hibari doing in the announcers both?'

Tsuna spotted his target, ready to embarrass Yuni.

"Oi! Yamamoto!" He waved animated for attention.

"Onii-chan!" Yuni repeatedly jumped up in front of Tsuna, trying to reach his hand to stop his antics.

Yamamoto turned his head, stopping his practice pitches on the mound. It was Tsuna, an estranged friend, and a middle schooler, his little sister right? "Tsuna?" He scrunched his eyebrows. Why was he acting so nice? Maybe the day he asked for help and confronted him, apart of their friendship was fixed. Yamamoto genuinely waved back. "Glad you made it!" Even more motivated with his practice pitches. He still had a chance at mending things. Maybe...

Tsuna cringed with defeat on his face. 'Opposite affect! I was trying to shame Yuni, but ended up supporting Yamamoto...'

"Tsuna-kun!" She walked to him from the dug-out. Accompanied by Haru and Chrome. Unfortunately, her two best friends. This was the moment he truly dreaded.

"Hey..." Glaring at the ground. His head was down as he ruffled the back of his hair with one hand. What else could he say.

Yuni happily greeted them. They repaid it in turn. Nobody noticed the underlined tension between the two.

Tsuna didn't know if she would talk to him or not. She was probably still mad.

With determined lips, "... Baka-Boss." Chrome's only capable insult. But it was weak and barely coherent.

"Ara?" Was that supposed to be mean?

She thrusted her arms down more lively than ever. "Baka-Boss!" Shy determination. Her eye squirming, waiting for his response.

Haru and Kyoko were curious as to what this was about, but didn't say anything. They only watched it play out. If only they had popcorn.

"Y-You're right, Chrome... Sorry."

She dropped her anxious shoulders and sighed in relief.

Yuni jumped back in shock. "Onii-chan completely understood her! The language of the mute is amazing!"

"Yuni, don't be rude!"

"What was that about?" Kyoko asked. They all walked into the dug-out, trying to get the details from the quiet Chrome. She stuttered with rose pale cheeks, not able to explain.

Tsuna was left behind. 'I-I almost recognized myself as part of their group.' He decided he would take his spot in the stands, above them. Away. He was headed towards Gokudera. The best option at least.

"Tch." Gokudera purposely got up and shoved past him, rather than to sit next to him.

Tsuna stumbled a bit on the bleachers, but held on to it. "Thanks Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera stopped and turned his head. His silver locks covered his expression. He faced forward, ignoring him again.

Tsuna smiled as he left and took a seat at the back highest row. He dropped his smile and stared at his palm. Gokudera slipped it there. A sun flame capsule. He could heal himself later. 'Yosh.'

"Hey Tsuna, mind if I sit with you for a moment."

Tsuna balled his bandaged fists and placed them in his pockets. "Sure, Yamamoto." This was beyond weird. 'I purposely sat up here to avoid you guys.'

"Sorry." Yamamoto had honest weak eyes. Tsuna rose an eyebrow. "For bothering you, and also for involving you with this game, I know, you rather not, but it feels like old times right?"

"Y-Yea, I guess so."

"Um, back then, I did some real hurtful things."

"Yamamoto, have you ever been one of the people who hurt me?" Tsuna interrupted, shaking his head answering his own question. Yamamoto broke his apologetic smile and met Tsuna's one good eye. "For god's sake, look at me!" He whined in a no good voice. Maybe Haru was right. Somethings don't have to change.

Yamamoto's fake face vanished and his true laugh came out with Tsuna's.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the nostalgic scenery of their old school.

"Tsuna... I'm going for it." Yamamoto's eyes were hard for the first time in a while. "With Kyoko."

"Oh." Tsuna mumbled. "Good luck."

It was a bright beautiful day. Tsuna stared at the peaceful sky and the relaxed atmosphere of the field, as the clouds strolled by. A few dandelions were swept away by a gentle wind. The perfect day to be confess, if there ever was one.

* * *

"Are those two really going to announce the game..." Out of all the sociable creatures present, why was it Hibari and Chrome!

"Seeing as how we don't have much of a turn out let's make it a fun game guys." Yamamoto offered.

"This is pointless." Tsuna whispered, until Haru pinched him.

"Tsuna-san, this is important." With knowing eyes. They began to whisper outside of the group. She waved them off. "Club activities. We'll be right there!"

"He told you too?"

She nodded. "This is what it's really been about. A confession of love." She held her hands over her heart with a passion for the romance in the air.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "Oi, leave me out of these things."

"Hahi! I thought you would be on board! Especially after last time."

Tsuna sagged his shoulders. "Whatever." She puffed up her chest in victory. 'Her positive vibe is too hard to deny.'

They began a friendly game. Somehow, Tsuna was the only one on the side of the middle schoolers.

"T-That's another out!" Chrome did her best to announce. Hibari was napping, with Hibird singing after every inning.

'They actually made a great team...' Tsuna sweatdropped staring up at them. He ignored the fact that he was the one who struck out. With that failure, the game was over.

* * *

"It was fun being on your team, Yamamoto!" Kyoko popped up next to him as he drank water at the fountain behind the school.

* * *

Tsuna and Haru were putting back the equipment that the middle school let them borrow. "Done." He huffed, dropping his hands on his knees.

Haru cheered locking the equipment shed. "If Yamamoto is going to try something, now is his best shot. They just won a game together and are both heated up from it. Emotions must be high!"

Tsuna coughed for breath, hunched down. He was still too drained from the last time he used his skyflames.

He rose one finger. "One problem with all that."

"Hahi! Don't tell me you have feelings for Kyoko too."

He shook his head as they began to walk back to school, to turn in the keys. "How do you think Mochida will react to Kyoko, after this?"

Haru recalled what Kyoko said that day. She repated her thinking pattern. A finger to her lips, glancing up at the sky. "But it all depends on what she says, or if Yamamoto can even do it. Maybe you're thinking too far into it Tsuna-san. Are you sure you don't have something for Kyoko?"

Tsuna ignored her claim. He shrugged his shoulders. "Intuition, I guess."

'But what about Yuni? She was pretty infatuated with him the whole day.' He ignored that. It was just a crush.

Tsuna was mindlessly turning the corner, until she grabbed his collar and flung him back. She hid both of them behind the school wall. Her eyebrows were scrunched, and eyes focused, with puffed up cheeks. She signalled to be quiet with a finger to her lips. She used the same finger to point around the corner.

His bushy hair innocently popped out as he spyed. 'It's Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan, in front of the water fountains.' Yamamoto looked especially nervous with tinted cheeks. That was rare and only ment one thing.

Haru glared at Tsuna's back. What was he thinking about all this? "Let's go another way." He whispered to her. His monotone voice sounded colder than usual. He walked past her without making eye contact at all.

Haru tried to agree, but couldn't voice out her words. Her throat was shut, and it was hard to swallow what she actually did to him. She dropped her cheerful spirit with her eyes. 'Maybe I shouldn't have involved Tsuna-san...' She follwed behind him. For the first time, their silence was uncomfortable, and she didn't know how to feel about that. She wanted to apologize, but she imagined he would only brush it off with an insincere response.

Yamamoto and Kyoko came back to the field holding hands. It turned out well for them...

Tsuna-san kept his usual quiet attitude, but it was forced and his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

* * *

"Tsuna-san, I..." When ever I try to say sorry, my throat clogs. It was because of those brown orbs. I don't see anything looking back, only my reflection. I can only finish with a whispered, "Nevermind..." And avert my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please favorite, follow or review. I always appreciate it guys. It add fuel to the motivation and imagination! Enjoy!**

 _8_

 _Lyrics to the misery_

They were infront of Namimori middle.

"So yeah, we're going." Yamamoto cheered with a school boy smile. He wasn't nervous anymore. He told Kyoko he wanted to be her boyfriend and she accepted his feelings. He was planning to walk her home for the first time. That's definitely what a boyfriend should do, right? He wasn't sure about being one. He could ask Tsuna later. They mended their friendship after all...

Kyoko-chan was glaring down, her feet tilted towards eachother shyly. She wanted to talk to him, but she could only do so in private.

Tsuna was with Haru, Yuni and a scowling Gokudera. Tsuna was the only one who noticed that Kyoko-chan was merely playing the part. He gasped a whisper. Her eyes lied as she smiled, eyes that only reflected what was infront of them. He didn't want to ask her what was wrong, but why would she be so upset after a happy moment for her and Yamamoto?

It couldn't be, could it...?

Their eyes met. He flinched back. Not this again. He quickly averted his own. Kyoko-chan grew orbs. She hesitated the same as him, almost breaking character.

They both wanted to get away from eachother as fast as possible. Those around the two continued with idle chatter as the sun began to set. "Um Yuni, let's get going."

She was in the same boat as her brother, except it was one sided. Yamamoto wouldn't even glance at her... Because Yamamoto is not a lolicon like Byakuran!

She crossed her arms and agreed with Onii-chan. Haru joined them. She lived close to them. Purposely avoiding Tsuna now would only be inconsiderate. She didn't want to make things worse.

They all went their separate ways in the neighborhood.

"Whatever I'll see you guys at school." Gokudera-kun still had his arm bandaged. He broke off from their group as they walked past the houses.

Tsuna bit his lip before running after him. "Don't wait up." They were almost home anyway. Yuni and Haru would be fine. He was more concerned for, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna caught up to him after rounding the corner with clumsy hustle. He kept glancing at the injured arm. "Are you really going on another one?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Gokudera shoved him with his good arm. Tsuna stumbled back hitting a wall. He stayed there with shadowed eyes as Gokudera left with the same hidden expression.

"I see." And walked away from him as well.

* * *

Tsuna huffed finally making it to the last steps of an abandoned shrine. It was his personal getaway spot. The sun had set, but not it's light shine. It illuminated the sky for a little longer. Maybe for Tsuna and his solitude.

The wind swept his hair and the leaves as he sat on the last step he just climbed. He crossed his arms and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What was I thinking?" Inside of him, there was this pathetic hope that she would turn Yamamoto down.

* * *

 _"Um... Sawada-kun." It was the day after Tsuna confessed to Kyoko in Namimori middle. Unfortunately young Tsunayoshi was torn inside from a broke heart caused by the cute damsel in front of him. He almost flinched. Either she noticed and ignored, or didn't notice because she didn't care._

 _"Y-Yea, Kyoko-san."_

 _She looked apologetic, looked. "Can we talk after school. I should at least explain." Sounded it too._

 _"Oh, s-sure." He was bad at saying no. Unlike her._

 _They decided to meet behind the school. Unnoticed. Tsuna and Kyoko were barely ever spotted together. Exactly how she wanted._

 _Tsuna fidgeted being the first one there. What if it was a prank. "N-No, she wouldn't do that, right?"_

 _"Sawada-kun." Kyoko always gentle, waved as she reached him. Tsuna almost fumbled trying to wave back. Yet only seeing her reminded him of yesterday and his smile easily lowered. What was the point of this? To hurt him more. How would an explanation help something that will never be. Tsuna bit his bottom lip. Maybe he should just run away and never look back._

 _He couldn't because he was a coward._

 _Kyoko-chan's smile kept still as she walked up to him. Tsuna's heart skipped on a scratched record disk._

 _She swept a lock of her hair behind her ear, thinking of her words. "Listen... about yesterday."_

 _N-No, he knew didn't want to hear this._

 _"F-Forget about it Kyoko-san, I'm Dame-Tsuna. I-I understand, so." He gestured with his arms and tried to chuckle it off._

 _She took a step back in a gasp. She wanted to say that it wasn't that, even if only a lie. She sagged her shoulders with her hands clasped in prayer hoping that he understood._

 _"But... I do like you Sawada-kun. It's just..." Her bangs hid her honest eyes until the wind blew by revealing them to him._

 _'S-She likes me...! Kyoko does.'_

 _Tsuna grew wide orbs at the hurtful expression across her face._

 _She was about to take her leave. About to walk away from what they never had._

 _"Kyoko."_

 _She hesitated at his confidence. Her soft cheeks heated up at his instant intimacy._

 _Her lips parted as he took a step foward and captured them without a thought._

 _Her lips reacted on their own, kissing him back. What she always wanted. Her e_ _yes closed as her body ignored her internal confusion and mirrored his passion_ _._

 _He gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek and strongly clutched her waist close. She had her fingers over his vest, almost clinging to him and the warm fabric, as they continued their honest confessions._

 _Kyoko shot open her eyes realizing who she was passionately kissing. No should couldn't let herself accept this. She light pushed off him breaking the kiss. She glared down in shame. "Sorry... Sawada-kun." Blinking away that stupid liquid bubbling around her eyes. She wished it would go away, or at the very least, hoped he wouldn't notice._

 _She took off before he could reach out. "K-...Kyoko-san."_

 _He glanced down at his uniform vest. It was wet with a few droplets..._

* * *

Tsuna rose his face from his crossed arms as he recalled the memory. It was the one that gave him an once of foolish hope. "I'm such a baka." Even now, when he kept telling himself that he didn't care. He slapped his cheeks and ignored his self-pity. "Get it together. She's the school idol and I'm Dame-Tsuna. It's gonna stay that way."

Tsuna stood tall and stared down from the height of the shrine. He could see all of Namimori lit from the city buildings and house lights. He checked his watch. "I-I can't be late! I bet she is expecting me today."

Right on cue. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and swiped it open. He clicked on the text notification. **U'll be here today right?**

He naturally smirked ignoring his thoughts of Kyoko. He replied and then tucked his phone, headed there.

 **Yea, on my way.**

* * *

Decimo entered the up scale lounge in the center of the city. The center of undergound meetings. True to its approach, it was in the tallest skyscraper in Namimori, and on the highest floor none the less. A crystal clear window acted as beautiful wall canvas, revealing the city bright night life.

Decimo himself also had to act the part, so he adorned a suit, playing the mafia game. He adjusted his tie and pistol holster. It was for protection only. He hated carrying it around, it was the other weapon he had, but never pulled the trigger.

One table was specifically for high roller poker. The others tables were for those to talk and relax as they smoked and drank the difficult day away.

He approached neither and headed to the bar on the opposite side of the window wall.

"Hello Basil."

The bartender was cleaning a glass and smiled back at him. "Sawada a pleasure. The usual?"

He nodded. "Has she played yet?"

Basil shook his head with a knowing smile. "I see, that's why you're here. You know, Reborn has been looking for you."

Decimo almost cringed, but kept his composure. "I'll go see him after."

Basil smirked. He nodded his head to the small stage as she took it.

Tsuna rested his arm on the bar and then his cheek on his palm. An unaware smile always on his face, everytime.

Basil seemed to be the only one aware of it. He shrugged it off and went back to tending his bar.

* * *

Tsuna sighed with that same smile. It was over but the melody and voice stayed in his thoughts. His cheeks had a tinted shade that was unnoticed by the night as he walked along side her. The moon behind them lit their simple side of the metropolis.

"Th-Thank you... for, um, walking me to my apartment."

"Oh, its no big deal. I live close by anyways, remember." His dense smile caused her to heat up in embarrassment. Of course she knew that, except it was the first time he walked her home this late at night. She was nervous from his midnight company. He was usually busy after so he never had the opportunity to offer. But when he did, like today, he didn't hesitate.

"You're going straight home after I go inside, right?"

He gasped at her concern before comforting her with a gentle smile. "Yeah. Don't worry."

The hidden tension in her body flew away as she nodded. She began to take her leave. Tsuna stayed outside, until she was safely inside the apartment complex. At the door, she turned around. "Good night, Tsunayoshi." She rushed out before darting inside. Her rose red cheek blush spread out through her heated face, but he couldn't see it because she scampered inside.

Tsuna's smile fell to a surprised wide eye blank. "Good night..." Not believing she said that. It left a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Tsunayoshi... huh." He let out. That did sound a lot better. A lot better than Dame-Tsuna atleast.

* * *

"Not again." Tsuna grumbled to himself about to enter his home. He tried to not drop his straight lips. The lights to the kitchen where on.

"Tsu-kun, come sit with mom."

He didn't want to but he was weak and would of felt guilty for abandoning her. Or so he told himself.

Alone to a self-destructive bottle. That was probably what she passed down to him. Self-destruction. In honesty, saying he took a seat across from her in guilty worry, was more comforting than the truth.

He was keeping her company because he was the same as her. Misery loves company and he might as well oblige.

"Hello mom."

"Oh, your game was today, ne? Sorry, it must of slipped my mind. I wonder why Yuni didn't say anything to me?"

'Because she was hoping you would show up with out being constantly reminded or forced.' "I don't know. She was pretty excited. It must of slipped her mind too."

She rose the glass to her lips. She had a far away gaze. "Is that so..." And took a sip.

* * *

"Screw you." Tsuna mumbled in greeting. His eyes glared at the sun smugly shining through his window. "I'm not ready for today." He rolled over on his bed. The weekend was over. He had to go back to school. Kyoko-chan was going to be there.

Last night he had used the sunflame capsule Gokudera-kun gave him so he was almost a hundred percent. His eyes were fine so he didn't wear the eyepatch anymore. He rebandaged his hands. They were healed, but he didn't want people to see. "Haru did say something about beat up cosplay..." He stayed seated on his bed. He held one taped up wrist and stared at his covered palm. Haru. Ever since the baseball game, the underlined tone of their relationship shifted. He knew why, but didn't want to hear an apology from her. She was always helping people. She shouldn't feel guilty for doing what she thought was right. Given that, how could he move past it with her.

He, although he wouldn't admit it, actually appreciated her way of being hyper to the situation or quiet when the two where alone. It was tranquil. No strings attached. Nothing forced.

Tsuna and Yuni left their home. The first one they came across was the one who always accompanied them.

"Hi Chrome!" Yuni waved running up to her. "Baka-Boss doesn't have his eyepatch anymore, so you guys aren't matching." Yuni rose her hands to her shoulders and sheepishly shrugged them in disappointment. He really was a Baka-Boss.

Chrome didn't understand her meaning until realizing that she wore a black skull eyepatch and Boss had been wearing a white medical one. Mirror opposites. She fidgeted at Yuni's obvious parallel. "That means Boss is fine, right."

Boss walked up to her with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder as usual. "Hey Chrome."

The three began a walk to Namimori middle. Chrome smiled and greeted him as well, shifting to Yuni's left. Boss to Yuni's right. The little princess happily skipped in the middle as they walked to her new, their old, school.

'If it was up to me. Life woud be as simple as the morning walk I share with Chrome and Yuni, everyday before school. If it were up to me.'

* * *

Reflecting in the mirror, the illusion is just a melody that played quietly.

The lyrics to a constant tune called my life.


	9. Chapter 9

_9_

 _Symphony for the rain_

The rain pelting against the window. The delicate grey sky creeped through the merging and separating streams running down the window. It had a way of giving her body a glow. Radiating the same lack of effort to shine. It was such an endearing sight to me. Maybe because they were both fragile. If I were ever to touch that sky, I bet it feels like her skin. At first cold to the touch and hard to breathe from the affection. Soaking in the moment, touch becomes taste as a hot breath of surrender against the surface, both physical and emotional.

It rained for a week.

Boss and Nagi were pushed against a corner of the train. It was jammed pack. She was against the wall, Boss standing in front of her, creating a timid human barricade. Every abrupt stop scrambled the people around. Boss held fast to his bag, but was shoved foward. Nagi tried to squirm back, further into her small corner. "Boss." Her eye scanned the amount of people around with anxiety. The doors were a struggle away. They could miss their stop. It was only a few more till theirs.

Boss tried to stay calm, but a bigger business man shoved past him trying to make the stop. Boss stumbled up against Nagi. The train sped again. The screeching tracks crashed him closer to her.

He inhaled and she exhaled. Her pale cheeks the cold of winter. His eyes the warmth of summer.

He quickly backed away, even if only a few inches of space were given. "Are you alright, Nagi?" He stuttered out trying to look away and avoid the forced intimacy.

They both gasped eyecontact. They grew orbs of recollection, before fading to a sad departed stare through eachother. Boss readjusted the school bag strap over his shoulder. "...Sorry, I didn't...um." Not able to properly voice his thoughts. Thoughts processed with emotions, almost impossible to explain with words.

Nagi's gaze lowered to the floor, but her emotional void remained. She rose one hand from the grip she had on the handle of her bag. Her delicate fingers made the effort, hesitated, then attempted again. Boss glared at the index finger and thumb squeezing the cuffed wrist of his uniform sleeve. He reciprocated by breaking her grip. She gasped with hurt, until she felt his fingers interlock her lonely hand. It was faint, as she squeezed back in relief. Boss and Nagi didn't admit to the action. It was an illusion after all. He stared at the window behind her as the non-existant Namimori sunrise setting passed by. The sky was pure gray. The rain, a filter of the truth. A morning mist washed away. The empty gaze held as a loner was with the resonating.

 _'The rain... it was the same, right.'_

* * *

Tsuna and Chrome made it to Namimori high, a little roughed up, but nonetheless arrived. Upon reaching the wall around the gates of schooll, they ran into a ninja?

"H-Haru?" His president was trying to climb into the perimeter of school.

"Hahi?!" With a hint of dread. She had both her hands and one knee over the wall. The rain mopped her hair, the perky swirl ponytail drenched. Students were passing by under their umbrelllas, taking pictures of the recognizable air-head damsel. Everyone knew it was her. It didn't matter if she had a makeshift mask from a green cloth. She was going through all this to avoid Tsuna. She was still feeling guilty. She made a last ditch effort and flung her body over the wall.

Tsuna paled. "Haru wait! The grass might be muddy and sl-"

They heard a loud thud on the otherside.

They rushed around the school, into the gates and towards the side of the school she fell. She was struggling to stand. She dropped to her lap with a defeated huff.

"Haru what were you doing?" Tsuna facepalmed. His intuition guided him to the answer. 'But that's a bit overboard to avoid me.'

"Oh Tsuna-san, Chrome-chan. H-Hey!" A truly casual voice.

Tsuna sweatdropped. 'She's avoiding the subject and pretending we didn't catch her acting a fool.

Haru tried to stand again but couldn't add pressure to her foot and collapsed, trying to take a step.

Tsuna sighed. "Chrome I'll see you in class. I'll take Haru to the nurse's office." 'I need to see Shamal anyways.'

"Hahi! I don't need help Tsuna-san, I'm fine." She tried to stand up again. She didn't want to be stuck with him. It was awkward.

Chrome nodded, listening to Boss. "I hope you feel better Haru." And abandoned her.

Haru cringed. She didn't want to be left alone with the source of her worry. Tsuna squatted down. Haru fidgeted at his bored stare.

"Why are you avoiding me? It's supposed to be the other way around."

"Ara? Ofcourse I wasn't Tsuna-san. Why would you think that?"

Tsuna ignored her question. He took off the headphones around his neck. He grabbed the earmuffs with 27 etched. Haru grew curious, until his hands were besides her cheeks with his signature headphones. She was about to ask why he was so close. He placed them over her head and ears. They closed with a fluffy warmth. She blinked for a few moments. She didn't hear any music. But Tsuna always had his headphones on.

"It's what I do to avoid people."

She felt like a huge fool, yet also relief. Tsuna wasn't acting out of character. He was actually being slightly nicer. "Wow Tsuna-san you're an expert at loneliness. I would of never thought of something so simple."

He ignored her unintentional insult of a complement. "So you were avoiding me." She dropped her jaw. He caught her and reeled her in. He smirked at her 'deer caught in the headlights' gaze. "Come on." He draped one of her arms over his shoulder and supported her up.

It was quiet. A familiar quiet. She had to atleast acknowledge it, for the both of them. "Thank you, Tsuna-san."

"Don't thank me. Shamal is going to have a field day with you."

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, you are the worst!" Smacking his chest. He chuckled with a no good laugh. She tried to scowl but ended up laughing with him.

* * *

"Shamal can you take care-" Tsuna casually busted into his room.

"I don't treat men." His automatic response.

Tsuna nodded. "OK, come on Haru, let's-" In a heartbeat he was tending to her. "...Oi. Atleast show some humility." Tsuna deadpanned.

"How did my little angel damage her cute ankle? It's sprained." His lovesick face creeped Haru out to the extreme! "Let me kiss it to make it better." Puckering his lips.

"Nooooo!"

"Good luck Haru." Tsuna was about place to his headphones back on and head to class.

Her arm shot to his hand, stopping his attempt to leave. "Wait, you can't leave!" She didn't want to be alone with this pervert.

He rose an amused eyebrow. He didn't want to admit it, but teasing her was pretty fun. "But didn't you specifically say something about me watching? I remember something along the lines of, 'Tsuna-san you're the worst! Pervert! You would probably spy.'" He even went as far as copying her voice and the way she covered her self.

Tsuna swrestdropped at the opposite reaction. Shamal and Haru had puzzled looks of horror at his performance. "Don't ever do that again." Shamal threatened. He had shivers from his girlish voice.

Tsuna grew embarrassed cheeks. "It was a joke." He mumbled, back to his monotone voice.

Haru thought it was slightly adorable how he used this loner persona as a defense mechanism. He was shyly-coldly avoiding eyecontact, his head slightly faced away from them at the ground. She grew a sad realization. It was a defense mechanism for a reason. She thought of the baseball game and how dependent he was on it after he saw Kyoko and Yamamoto together.

Shamal began to wrap her ankle up. Tsuna was sitting on a bed across them. He was bored but Haru asked him to stay. He didn't want to leave either. It was in good conscience, too. Shamal was a great assassin and doctor, but also a great pervert!

Tsuna stared at the gloomy sky. "Ne, didn't you know rain makes everythings more slippery? You should be more aware, President." The sarcasm. The uncaring sarcasm of caring.

She flung her school bag. Smack right across the face! "-Gwhaa!"

"Baka! It's your fault!" She shook her first menacingly.

He laid unaffected across the bed. "Ahhh. So comfy. Shamal, let me ditch class and nap."

"Letting a man sleep here is ridiculous." He ordered. "But you can take as long as you need my sweet Haru!"

"C-Creep..." In coldsweat. Haru was suddenly grateful for Tsuna-san's presence.

Tsuna tilted his head towards the window again. The lingering droplets streamed down the glass as the sky crept into his vision. His eyes were dim, hollow, memory gazing.

 _'Yea... exactly the same.'_


	10. Chapter 10

_10_

 _For me?_

'I don't know.' Tsuna stared down at the note on his desk. Tip, tap, drop. The rain hit down on the school. Lal-sensei's scribbles went with the rythem of quiet.

Tsuna gave up on an answer and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced at the window across the room. He'd rather be at the club with Haru. He cringed. 'I actually prefer not socializing with her...'

Tsuna's window gazing was interrupted by Kyoko, in his line of sight. She had dropped her pencil. Picking it back up, they made eyecontact. It was nothing special, but the hesitated stare away, stayed with him until lunch.

To the same tempo, he walked to the roof. He was usually the first one. He opened it, unsure if they would even show up becuase of the rain. She was there first this time. "You didn't bring an umbrella... did you Boss?"

He cringed as the rain petted his mane. "You're right, Chrome."

She let out a small giggle, and signaled with her umbrella for shelter. He sighed back, losing his worries.

"You didn't think ahead, Sawada." Hibari mumbled walking past him.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "You're one to talk..."

Tetsuya Kusakabe was holding an umbrella over Hibari. "Sawada-san." With a polite nod, also getting a little back splash on his shoulder. Tsuna tried to nod back, but was too slow from the vice-chairman's manners.

'He's the complete opposite of Hibari! It catches me off guard all the time.'

Hibari sat on the edge of the bench. Kusakabe stood by the fence, holding up the umbrella for Hibari. Chrome was on the other side holding up hers. He felt a little relieved. They actually came to the roof. He sat in the middle, leaning back on the bench, his headphones around his neck. "Are we idiots?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"We are in the rain for no reason." Hibari mumbled with a yawn. He felt like a comfy hedgehog balled up in the rain.

'So blunt.'

"I like the rain." Chrome was enjoying the view on the roof of school. A canvas of gloomy peace she would draw one day.

"I think it's a perfect commentary on your friendship." Kusakabe added. Tsuna and Hibari rolled their heads to him, one threatening, the other giving him pure sarcasm. He coughed and closed his mouth, excusing himself.

"Acquaintances, I don't mind to herd with." Hibari ordered.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his damp hair. "Yeah, at the very least."

"Friends." Chrome had her arms crossed.

'Eh, when did I get the umbrella?!' Tsuna blinked at his other hand. He was the one holding it up for the two. An illusion?!

They both looked at her. Even Kusakabe peeked his eyes.

She reaffirmed it by nodding. "You both... are my only friends."

Tsuna caved on both sides. "Yeah, friends."

They both waited for Hibari's response. He didn't. His eyes were closed. 'Oi, is he asleep?! He's gonna catch a cold.' Until Tsuna saw the smallest of smiles on his face. Both Chrome and Tsuna tried to hold back a snicker.

"If you tell anyone, I'll bite you to death." Not referring to his two friends, he was warning Kusakabe.

Tsuna rested his head back on the bench. He held the umbrella closer to Chrome. A few drops splashed off the umbrella, landing on his forehead, trickling down. He stared at the sky with a smile. 'Friends, huh.'

His eyes casted away those thoughts and the sky. Unclear to the mist.

* * *

"So we have Yamamoto cast as Romeo and Kyoko as Juilet." Hana scribbled next to the names of the cast on the chalkboard.

"Can I be Othello or Hamlet?" Tsuna asked, his boredom of participation reached it's limit. Hana grew an annoyed tick mark.

"Those are diffrent plays, idiot."

"We can make it a crossover, like in fanfics." He mumbled, exuding sarcasm.

"That isn't a bad idea Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned at him. Soon the rest of the committee members started to go along with it. Only because of his support.

"It was a joke..." He cringed, but it went unheard. They rolled around with ideas and eventually Tsuna was casted the roll of Hamlet. "Nani? I wanted to be the apothecary."

Hana had a victory smirk. "I guess you got your dream role." A sarcasm rivaling Tsuna's.

Kyoko was out of the discussion the entire time. Her eyes were gazing down, lost with problems.

"I'm already working on the script!" Haru exclaimed. "It could be a perfect love triangle, ne Kyoko?" She bumped her friend.

"...Huh, oh, yeah." She forced a smile.

Haru gasped with slight confusion. Kyoko, out of all people, would be excited to be the main heroine in a play. Tsuna kept his bored eyes but they caught her slip up. 'She's been like that since the baseball game.' He narrowed his eyes. His hyper intuition abandoned him this time to let him figure it out for himself. Ever since that day, they have avoided one another. 'But that's not it, right?' Tsuna shrugged. Yamamoto was dense to the situation. He focused on the play because he thought of how much Kyoko liked them.

* * *

"This play is going to be a disaster." Tsuna whined. Chrome titled her head towards him as they walked out of her club. The art club.

"Haru asked for my help to draw the sets." She hummed with quiet. Tsuna sighed defeated. He could tell when Chrome was excited.

They left the school. He held the umbrella as they walked through the neighborhood. "Boss can we walk, instead of taking the train."

"Um, but your apartment is right by the stop."

She shook her head. She reached out. "Then you would have to walk home, alone in the rain."

"Eeh, I'll be fine, if I could borrow your umbrella." He politely asked his friend. But her fingertips were gazing his hand.

"Sorry, Boss." She gently plucked the umbrella from his fingers ever so slowly. "I'm very careful with my possessions." Her amethyst orb enchanted those golden brown orbs reflecting the embrace of the sky, hers reflected the secrets of the mist. He gasped at what she was implying. She began to click her boots on the small puddles as she walked.

"W-Wait, Chrome." He caught up. "At least let me." He took the umbrella back, raising it over the both of them.

Chrome's lips lifted as she walked shoulder against shoulder with Boss, under the rain.

Tsuna kept his quiet eyes, but his heart was racing. It thumped against his chest as they reached his house. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you to walk alone in the rain either."

"Really." More of an amused statement.

* * *

He caved on both side. He said they were friends... but he caved.

"Yuni made some tea for us." Tsuna walked into his room. She sat at the edge of his bed, she had let her hair loose, letting out drops with the emotion of the rain outside.

Chrome's clothes and hair were damp with a few droplets slipping past her pale skin. For some reason Tsuna felt awkward if he changed into something dry and left her like that. Both him and Yuni offered clothes, but she declined.

He set the tea on the table in the middle of the room. He took his seat besides her. "Um, your welcome to stay the night." He shut his mouth realizing how that sounded.

She grasped the handle of the tea cup. She took a sip with her pinky up. She set it back down with a gentle clang.

"Boss."

Tsuna stared out the window. "Or I could walk you home. It would probably be weird for you to stay, huh."

She turned her head to face him. He felt her eye on the hair's of his neck. He kept staring at the window. Scared of the situation.

"Boss."

"If anything, you'd be sleeping in Yuni's room."

"Boss."

"Are you sure you don't want some dry clothes?"

He hated how the uniform clung to their clothes with transparent wetness. He gulped feeling her cold fingers over his hand.

"Boss."

"Or I could call Hibari, maybe a sleep over with all three of us."

He knew Hibari would never agree unless he begged, but Tsuna didn't want to admit it yet.

"Boss."

"Y-Yeah that's it. We're all **_friends_** right?" He pleaded because he couldn't face the truth. The sky as clouded as him.

"Boss!" Pushing him down to the bed, straddling his hips. His eyes were vivid to the dispare in her weak voice. Her body radiating with the same empty shine of the sky.

"Chrome, I-"

"Take responsibility!" She begged, resting her forehead on his damp chest. His body froze with a gasp, finally acknowledging the situation. "I know your not to blame... but someone has to, and you're the only one I'll let." The whisper of a broken siren. She rose her head. The liquid shine in her amethyst orb held fear, guilt, betrayal, and need. Her pink lips ever longing to be with his again.

He was lost in the moment of reminisce. She drew closer to him, luring him. He subconsciously lifted his head to those quivering lips and mesmerizing eye. 'It's ok right?' He knew it wasn't.

Her fingers slid up his chest to his cold cheeks. Her wet hair illuminated the false shine around her face, slippery strands clinging to her in false comfort. He rose his hand to her cheek, below her eye. His thumb wiped away the one droplet of rain streaming down. His hand slid further, to her tangled hair.

Her breath was beating against his, they swirled into an intoxicating taste they were both familiar with. He gulped with unsure eyes before they reunited their lips. That weak ever breaking smile was the same. They closed their eyes and embraced. 'Affection, that's all this is, nothing more.' He repeated over and over again. Their lips moved up and down remembering the passion they shared. 'Only affection.'

"Tsunayoshi." She whispered with the echo of an empty music box.

"Nagi." He whispered back with a hollow orchestra.

Both of them playing a melody with their lips to the rain.

He made sure to focus purely on her lips. He refused to let his body act on its own. He wasn't going tangle himself against her on the bed. Her fingers interlocked to his free hand, squeezing it and pushing it deeper into the bed. His lips kissed away her sorrow. In truth, they both needed it. His misery was kissed away by her.

'Affection, that's all this is...' But he knew. He knew.

* * *

People like to make excuses for their secrets, but condemn others when they are exposed to ones kept from them. They are labeled as unethical, but why? Secrets can save you. Nobody can judge you if they don't know. The truth, on the other hand, displays your character to society to be tarnished. It's a morale dilemma. Should you admit to your sins, forcing others to carry that weight or do you take it to your grave, burying the truth so nobody gets hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

_11_

 _"Boss,_

 _Mukuro noticed me today, he really did!" She never sounded so lively._

 _"Boss,_

 _He actually asked me out!" She never sounded so happy._

 _"Ne... Boss,_

 _Why did he use me...?" She never sounded so much like an empty vessel._

Tsuna held a melancholic gaze at the ceiling as she lingered her lips to his neck.

'Am I any different?' That same broken piece after being used and tossed aside.

He couldn't voice the truth. But he knew. He knew... They were purely doing what it takes to make it to the next day. Faking a caring attitude to others. Only replenished with a more dishonest virtue.

 _"Kyoko made me a special good luck charm today,_

 _Chrome." He never sounded so optimistic._

 _"I going to confess to her,_

 _Chrome." He never sounded so confident._

 _"Why did she reject me? We kissed and everything... Ne, Chrome?" He never sounded so alone._

Chrome's empty eye mirrored his void stare. He kissed her pale shoulder, sliding the slippery sleeves down. She shivered. He kept her warm with his body. They began to roam around the bed... and he squeezed her hand, equally dependent.

The moonlight. It was bright, shinning through the hopeless rain clouds. Compelling them to drown in the moment, away from emotions plaguing them.

"Tsuna." Her breath, a frost of lust. Her rain-cold, pink lips pressed against his and pulled him back down.

He broke their lip locked affair for a moment. He pressed his forehead against hers.

Her pineapple spikes were confused, as she tilted her head. Her body laying on the bed, waiting for him, her thighs tenderly hugging his waist.

"I just... want to remember this." He whispered, before taking her lips again.

* * *

It was exactly the same.

Tsuna and Chrome walked Yuni to school. She left stealing Boss's Umbrella.

"Hey Yuni! I actually came prepared this time! Give it back!" He eventually sighed. Chrome giggled raising her umbrella over him as well. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you with this again, Chrome." He scratched his cheek. 'Yeah, everything is exactly the same.' He took the umbrella, as they walked along hollow puddles.

They sat at the train stop. The overhead visor on the bench was the only shelter. The rain pounded like pebbles on concrete.

"It's supposed to stop by the weekend." He mumbled. She nodded. The rain washed the conversation away to nothing.

"Ha, funny meeting you guys here!" Yamamoto laughed after seeing them up the stairs. He had his schoolbag over his head, waving at them. Kyoko walked behind him, with that happy hum.

...

Tsuna stared off at the situation. 'This is the worst possible timing.' Out of the corner of his eyes, he could peek at Chrome's school bag grip tighten to white knuckles. Neither of them were emotionally invested today.

Kyoko observed Chrome-chan's uniform. It was obviously the same one as yesterday's. She rose an eyebrow. Tsuna-kun's eyes of hidden guilt and the hesitated grip of Chrome. It was rather funny running into them wasn't it. "You guys always walk to school together. You're both close, huh?" Her smile and words playing with two meanings.

Chrome's grip stiffened more as Kyoko folded the umbrella, taking a seat on her side. Her smile and musings always a delight. Yamamoto scooted Tsuna over, sitting next to him. It forced Tsuna and Chrome to make physical contact. They both inwardly flinched, paused, and ignored it.

"Um, yeah. We're kind of like bestfriends." Tsuna kept praying for the train to get here.

"We're actually going to read some of the script today. But I can't wait to do it on set. Chrome you excited to help with that!" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna was grateful for Yamamoto's polite and friendly involvement.

Chrome was quiet as usual only able to nod.

"Chrome-chan, I'm so glad you're going to help. I was kind of sad when Hana disregarded the first time you offered." Kyoko, her friend, encouraged, forcing words out from Chrome.

Chrome turned her head to her, forcing a smile, back. "I-I guess so. Kyoko, I heard you got the lead as Juilet?" Chrome equaled her motivation, as best a quiet eye-patch teen could.

She smiled along with Yamamoto. Tsuna was straining his ears for any hope of rolling tracks.

"So did Yamamoto and Tsuna-kun! Isn't that amazing." Kyoko tilted her head to the joy in her vocals. "They get to act with me."

Chrome's violet orb tensed at her implications.

"Ne, I wonder what kind of scenery you would draw for _us_?"

Chrome's throat tightened as she tried to take a gulp. Not able to utter a gasp.

"C-Come on Chrome, the train is here." Tsuna roughly grasped her hand, jerking her back to reality. He stood up with the umbrella, dragging her under it with him.

Kyoko had a simple, amused, smile following behind them.

* * *

The train ride was quiet. Chrome and Boss sat side by side, Yamamoto and Kyoko were on the seats on the isle next to them.

Under her schoolbag, by his lap, she continued to hold his warm hand. Tsuna had his headphones on. His eyes gazed at the gloomy weather.

The letter he found yesterday remained in his thoughts. _Do you want to try to have something real?_

He didn't have a clear answer. He didn't want to ruin the fragile friendship he had. He did his best to ignore the weight his actions already held.

 _Take responsibility!_

* * *

They arrived at school as Tsuna mulled over his agony. Chrome would never say it out right, but she was waiting for an answer. He owed her that much.

Tsuna absent mindedly walked to his desk as they entered the classroom. They all shrugged it off assuming it was his usual mood.

Kyoko held Chrome back with a whisper along the window. "Chrome, I've been wanting to ask you something."

Chrome didn't know how to excuse herself. She dropped her shoulders with a nod of dreaded defeat. Was she curious about Boss?

"I've always wondered why Hibari-san is never violent with you. Actually, he's rather protective, isn't he? Has he confessed yet, he must have a thing for you." She hummed, interested in Boss's, Nagi's, and Kyoya's quiet yet, rather intimate relationship.

She gasped, with a tint of pink. "H-Hibari does, really?" She squeaked.

"Oh, already on first names too! I'm really happy for you." Taking a seat behind her.

Chrome's pineapple hair dropped. "But you also are with Boss. He even calls you Kyoko-chan. Still after..." She twiddled her index fingers.

Kyoko kept that plastered smile. "It's cause we're all good friends, right? I would never do anything to change that." She giggled.

* * *

So Tsuna-kun and Chrome-chan were secretly involved along. ...Ever since that day... It's true, I was getting bored of him, but with my best friend suddenly walking in the picture, and Kyoya as well. You could say I have my eye on Tsuna-kun again. I know Yamamoto is there for now... But I think it would be more fun to see where the pieces fall after I scramble them.


	12. Chapter 12

12

 _A distant winter._

 _"Why do I bother?" Tsuna was blaring his music. They all planned to meet up here during winter break. He was the first one up here._

 _The door to the roof opened._ _As usual, it was Hibari._

 _Tsuna rose an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it._

 _Hibari had a gift box._

 _It was snowing._

 _Hibari and Tsuna were on the roof, for no good reason, waiting on Chrome._

 _An hour passed. The snow piled on, but they shrugged it off._

 _It was apparent to both of them. She wasn't going to show._

 _Boss scratched his cheek. He gulped before muttering, "S-So, um Chrome, huh?"_

 _Hibari and Hibird were buried in snow. He shook it off with his bird mimicking him on his head. He ignored the question. He stayed. Quiet patience, waiting for his only other friend. He kept the gift warm on his lap._

 _Tsuna ignored the clog in his throat, and the weight of his left pocket. 'Hibari has a gift for her too... I should just leave it alone.' He clutched the small gift in his pocket, before releasing it and letting go of hope._

 _And_

 _They waited for her._

 _It was a pale white snow. It didn't melt. It burned the longer they waited._

 _Tsuna yawned before using the armrest again. He landed his chin on his palm. His eyes were blurry. 'I must of passed out...' He glanced around. Hibari was sitting up straight. The gift on his lap, kept warm by his disciplinary committee jacket. He was shivering but was disciplined to ignore it._

 _Tsuna rubbed one of his eyes. "Hibari, why are we still here?" And checked his phone. Nope, not a single text or missed call from her._

* * *

Boss felt a pang of guilt. He ruffled his hair, before twisting the knob open for the roof door.

'I have to talk to Hibari atleast.'

And there they both were already. He inwardly bit his bad luck. Hibari was hard to catch, lunch was usually the best time. He ignored it and sat in the middle again. Tsuna caught a glimpse of her under the umbrella. Chrome lost some tension in her shoulders. 'When is she ever uncomfortable around Hibari?'

* * *

 _Tsuna sneezed awake. "Ugh." He felt a warm weight snuggled against him. He almost shoved Hibari away seeing him, but it was so cold. He ignored it. "We really are idiots." Before he rolled his head back and went to sleep._

* * *

'Maybe I could talk to Haru about this. She always seems understanding.' He gazed across the table at her, as the meeting for the festival was on the way. They would have to work the stalls when their character wasn't in the scene.

"Blah, blah, blaaaah." That's all Tsuna could hear spewing from Hana's pretentious patronizing attitude. Tsuna accidently fell asleep and slipped his head off his palm, banging it on the table.

"Ow, ow, ow."

* * *

 _Tsuna shivered. He hugged himself for warmth. Hibari was gone. Tsuna glared at the constellations. "I should leave too." He began to readjust himself, laying on the bench with Hibari's disciplinary committee coat as a blanket._

 _He ignored the burning cold frost._

* * *

Tsuna helped put the props away with Hana. "Kyoko and Haru are revising in your club room. I don't know why, but all of a sudden she's interested in the festival again."

Tsuna shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's been pretty obvious, with how she's been acting."

Hana walked past him with her nose up. "I don't know about that Sawada, I mean look at you. It's not like appearances are deceiving or anything."

He smirked. "Yea, yea, just like how I think you would be a great school president, Hana."

She humorously scoffed at his banter. "Just as good as you are at making decisions, Dame-Tsuna," She pretended an apology, before laughing it off. "Sorry, did you prefer, Tsuna-kun."

"Tch." He clicked his tounge at her, as they walked.

She huffed in victory. "So, who is it? Kyoko again? Your new club president, Haru? Oh, or could it be Chrome, your always faithful friend." She teased, already figuring out who he was stressing over.

"It's none of your business." He rolled his eyes at her unwanted mingling.

"Nani?" She giggled. "What's wrong with telling _**me**_?"

"Because I can barely stand you." His harsh monotone voice always amused her.

"We both know that's not true. You used to adore our cute little scuffles. I think you still do." She replied with the same sarcastic attitude. She fixed his uniform tie and collar. She patted his shoulders and rubbed his cheek with smug affection, before she left him alone. "I'm always here, you know. If you ever realize how hopeless it all really is."

Tsuna glared at her flaunting hips as she made her leave, clicking her shoes on the hallway with that superficial sway. He pretended not to notice the layer of kindness she always hid with her snobby character.

* * *

 _The sun rose above the city. He was drooling peacefully. He felt her poking his cheek and tried to nudge it away._

 _"Boss."_

 _"Ugh... huh, Chrome?" He wiped away the drool on his chin with his wrist. He fumbled up. Chrome smiled and took a seat besides him. He shook his hair, dispersing any stray snowflakes that slept on his mane._

 _"Why did you sleep here?" She nonchalantly made small talk, taking out her sketchpad. The sun broke through the clouds. A weak snowy glimmer shined on the skyline of Namimori. That beautiful scenery would be her drawing for the day._

 _Tsuna tried to ignore all the questions running through his head. 'Did Hibari give her his gift? Should I?' "I was hanging out with Hibari, and I must of accidentally passed out." Tsuna tried to sheepishly laugh off._

 _She giggled, hiding it with the hand holding her pen. "Oh, that's why you have his jacket." Her tinted cheeks had assumed something else._

 _"Of course that's why! Ch-Chrome what were you thinking?!"_

 _"Sorry." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _Tsuna gulped. "So, um yesterday..." He tried to lead the conversation._

 _She instantly perked up. "Oh, Boss." She stopped drawing and faced him. "Mukuro took me out for an amazing night. I was so swept up by it, I forgot. I'm really sorry."_

 _She continued to emphasize the great time she had with a genuine smile._

 _'...I really am an idiot...'_

* * *

Tsuna groaned recalling that stupid night and morning. He trudged in the direction of his club. He mentally took a step back. 'A club? I'm actually looking forward to it. I bet Lal-sensei is grinning in the background somewhere.'

Haru and Kyoko were in the unused classroom. "Ne, Kyoko can I ask?" Haru and Kyoko were both working on the most cliche romance plot ever conceived, Tsuna shivered somewhere in the hallway.

Kyoko peeled her eyes away from their work on the two laptops. "Sure, what is it." With a preppy chirp.

"Now that you are with Yamamoto..." She tried, but then shook her head. "Nevermind."

"It's ok Haru. We're like sisters right. You can ask me anything."

"Ok." Haru fiddled with her thoughts trying to form the words. "You and Tsuna-san, um, what is it, between you two, actually?"

"Ne, Haru why are you suddenly interested in him?"

Haru gasped "Hahi! No it's not that. It's just you both have been acting different is all." She shrugged sadly, she felt at fault for the incident at the baseball game.

"Oh that."

Haru was tense from the atmosphere.

"Can you keep a secret."

Tsuna hesitated on the door knob.

He heard Kyoko-chan tell Haru about their kiss. Haru gasped. "I don't believe it." She had a hand over her mouth.

Kyoko-chan's eyes were shadowed as she continued her story. "I ran away from him, and I think I still am in a way."

"Sorry I didn't know it was so strained between you two."

Kyoko shook her head. "I tried to reconcile with Tsuna-kun last summer but..."

Boss grew vivid orbs. 'Last summer... the pink umbrella!'

* * *

 _The rain, it was the same._

 _Tsuna was sitting on the floor, against his bed, playing videogames. Chrome was moping on his bed, crying on the pillow._

 _They had broken up._

 _Boss tried to cheer her up, but she just asked for him to be there. He inwardly scolded himself. 'How do you essentially be there for someone?'_

 _"Is this how you felt, when you and Hana broke up?" She sniffled, laying sideways on the bed, absently staring at his game. Boss laid his head against the bed. His fluffy hair blocked her view. She couldn't suppress a small smile. She patted it down, naturally playing with it, watching him play._

 _His eyes cringed. 'Oi, don't bring up pain from the past so bluntly.' He mumbled a response, ignoring how her fingers felt sliding through the brown locks of hair. "I don't think so Chrome. What I had with Hana was more or less, shallow and purely for show. It wasn't real." Although for a moment, it really did feel real for Boss. "But you actually had something with Mukuro. Sorry, I don't really know what I'm talking about, Chrome. I wish I could understand better."_

 _Even though he didn't see, she shook her head. "Don't worry Boss. Right now, I just want to feel safe. With you around, I do."_

 _She didn't see his blushing cheeks. "W-Well if that helps. Hahaha." With an awkward laugh._

 _"Boss do you have any tissues?" She wanted to clean herself up alittle, her nose was pink from sniffling. She opened up the drawer next to him and his bed._

 _"Yeah in the drawer-" He gasped. 'Wait! The gift I got her last winter is in there!' He straightened up, about to stop her._

 _"Boss..." It was too late. "What is this?"_

 _He twisted his body around back to stare up at Chrome and the small open gift box in her hand. She was on her knees, at the edge of the mattress. Her confused purple orb kept shifting between the gift in the box, and down at Boss and his anxiety fueled eyes. His mouth hung open as he tried to speak. He didn't need to utter a word. His flustered expression and honest, fumbling eyes answered all her questions._

 _"You... got this for me. When?" She pulled out the gift. The earring of the mist._

 _"Um, last winter, but really it's nothing." He rushed out, trying to reach for the gift. Chrome scooted back before he could grab it. "Hiee!"_

 _"It's not nothing." She mumbled, still fascinated by the dazzling gift in her hand. "Last winter..." Boss tensed up, seeing her eye grow into realization. "You weren't hanging out with Hibari..."_

 _"Chrome I can explain."_

 _"That night. You were waiting for me."_

 _"No I wasn't-" 'We both were.'_

 _"Yes, you were Boss." Her amethyst orb was staring directly into his, searching for any deceit, but the truth hurt her more than she wanted to know. "You slept in the cold snow waiting for me..." Her voice cracked._

 _"Chrome... can we just drop it." Tsuna aslo dropped his head ashamed. He couldn't make eye contact with her. He felt like a such an idiot._

 _It was quiet for a minute. For Tsuna, it was a never ending one._

 _"How does it look, **Bossu**?"_

 _He dared to look up and his heart skipped a beat. Her fingers were playing with the tips of the earring's end and she wore an endearing smile with a puffy eye, tired of crying. "You're smiling again." Was the only phrase he could utter, still in a breathless gaze._

 _The natural affection in his voice caused her heart to swell. Her amethyst orb had a liquid shine. "Boss, you are so..." She tried to tackle him with a hug. No good Tsuna flinched back and she fell foward, off the bed. They tumbled together, after she landed on him._

 _Tsuna gulped as he laid on the floor staring at the fragile girl laying besides him. Her eyelashes fluttered in a slow blink. Boss was lost in her eye. Their bodies subconsciously scooted closer. She broke the trance. "Boss." Placing her warm hand on his cold fingers, over the carpet._

 _He gasped back. "I, um..." But didn't finish. He didn't need to say anything. Their faces were inches apart. Their eyes were shadowed as their lips started the act. It was shy. Their lips barely opened and captured eachother, before they both quietly broke it, sharing eye contact._

 _"I won't blame you..." She whispered. "As long as you don't blame me..." Her eye shunned itself away, glancing over her nose to the carpet._

 _Boss's eyes painfully grew. He almost flinched, feeling her squeeze his fingers with a weak grip desperate for strength._

 _"It's ok, right? If we do..." It was so quiet. He wouldn't of heard her if he wasn't so close._

 _His eyes lingered to her timid one. He closed his eyes, ignoring any doubt or guilt. He took a breath and opened his eyes._

 _"Chrome."_

 _Her eye gazed at him and his warm voice. Her lips gasped open at his affectionate eyes. She shivered a sigh, feeling his hand on her cheek. His fingertips dangled against her earring._

 _His breath tickled her nose. She exhaled and closed her eyes. He closed his too. He mentally prepared himself for the door he was opening for the both of them. Her lips quivered in anticipation. He rubbed her cheek and guided her head closer to his. He felt her body press against his, and her hand lost the desperate grip, replaced with affection and indulgence._

 _Their lips finally sealed the act. A cold rainy day that started a passionate heat. They meshed their lips up and down. Their bodies in rythem with the kiss. They lost themselves to the blur of lust and ignored the pain of the past._

 _The rain streamed down the window. It merged and broke with other droplets, as they helplessly slipped down, only to evaporate after the rain leaves._

 _Boss's hand traveled down to her waist, gliding his fingers over her shoulder and hip. Chrome's delicate fingers were buried in his uniform shirt over his heart. It clutched the fabric begging for the warmth he had. He moaned against her whimpered sigh, as their lips departed. They reunited with a new spark of anticipation._

 _The hands holding onto eachother for comfort never separated. His adjusted their grip, interlocking his fingers with hers. Their hands held a promise of emotional support, their lips one of physical._

 _The next morning, Kyoko's pink umbrella was left abandoned in the rain. Chrome and Boss found it a few steps outside of his front gate._

* * *

The truth was, I was just scared for you. But for me, that's the way that it comes. You were used to me and my awful tongue.

To us, it was all that we had.

And then, there's just a day, when you break the best thing you had.

The elected - It was love.

I think that song has been on repeat in my head, ever since I kissed Chrome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, always a pleasant surprise.**

13

Of unheard importance

Boss hesitated in front of the door. He kept replaying last summer with Chrome in his head. He turned the knob, adding a click to the door.

He cleared his throat, and dropped his headphones to his neck. He opened the door to her club room. She was painting by the farthest corner window. Boss walked through the art room to her, apologizing for his fumbling steps, accidently interrupting their work.

She was always the hardest to reach.

"Hello, Boss." She absently acknowledged, cleaning her brush, in cup of water by her stand. "Shouldn't you be with Haru." It wasn't really a question either. She only focused on her work, but the curiosity of another girl was... none of her business. She kept reaffirming to herself. 'Boss is Boss.' Although she was weary for an answer after the note she left him. She wanted something real.

Tsuna leaned on the wall next to her, gazing through the window. Thinking of the question.

"You said you passed out, hanging out with Hibari, ne?" She teased for once, deciding not to pressure him.

"Y-Yea?" He rose an eyebrow. She knew it was more or less a lie, he told her that morning. He cringed and laughed?

She was drawing a cave, acting as a cozy den. It was snowing outside. A lion cub and hedgehog were curled up for warmth that night.

"Chrome did you really?"

"Nani? Isn't that the truth?" The mist mused. He was about to grin and reply at her joke, until he spotted an owl in the painting. It was perched on a branch in the distance from the den entrance. It was camouflaged with snow. The only give away were the eyes. You could begin to make an outline. It wasn't noticeable, only if you really focoused past it, once you did, you realize the owl had been staring right back at you the whole time.

Boss averted his eyes from the lifeless painting to Chrome. He felt a twisted pang in his heart. She was wearing it... again.

"I was thinking about that morning." She mumbled feeling him stare at the earring, she was uncomfortable but also relieved he noticed. "I wish I was there." It was honest, a rare tone in her alluring voice.

"That explains the owl." Tsuna tried to lighten up the mood. He grinned after her pineapple spike's sharpened with embarrassment.

"Y-You see it?"

He nodded, leaning down to her and the painting, as he kept his eyes on the owl. "It has the same eyes as you." He whispered the observation, fascinated by the layers of complexity in a painted owl's eyes.

She ignored the breath tickling her neck from his words. She nodded, her pineapple spike's played with his brown locks. "I don't want it to be obvious, but I still want to include it. For myself." She explained.

Tsuna hated that her paintings held an honesty she couldn't express with words.

The door to the art room opened again. All the club members suddenly grew nervous. Chrome and Tsuna were the only ones not terrified, not as terrified, per say. "Hibari, what are you doing here?" The disciplinary committee behind him would be a little troublesome though.

Chrome began to pick up her things. "Oh Boss, I assumed you were going to stay in the news club, like you have lately. So I asked Hibari-san to walk me home today." She paused with a cute eyelash blink, and fingers to he lips, with an idea. "But we should all go together, like usual." Her bangs swayed across her eye patch, giving a small smile.

"Oh... Yeah." Tsuna smiled. He honestly didn't want to go to the club room.

The disciplinary committee made a straight path from the door way to Chrome's area. It disrupted the other students and caused Chrome to innocently cringe.

"You're in the way." A member harshly shoved Tsuna back from Chrome and her painting. He reverberated off the window.

Hibari instantly narrowed his eyes at the member who did that.

Chrome clasped her hand over her mouth. "Boss!" Wide eyed.

The other students didn't want to pay attention to it. He was Dame-Tsuna, it was a daily occurrences.

His eyes were shadowed by his hair. He slouched against the window. He stood up, walking around the committee. "I'll see you guys outside." He mumbled, rushing out of the room. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and walked to the door. Kusakabe had a frown at the situation. Tsuna had a no good reputation, but had a good character.

"Excuse me." Boss's voice was deeper and more scratchy. The few members blocking the doorway nudged for a moment.

They glanced at the pipsqueak. His arua was an intense rush of heat.

His eyes were resolved. His hands were still bandaged but held a strong grip on his school bag strap.

They grunted, but made way for the no good kid. He was another delinquent, like Gokudera.

"Thank you." He quickly shuffled out, not trying to make a scene, more than he was. Both Hibari and Tsuna glanced at eachother as he passed through the door way.

* * *

Tsuna was chilling in front of the school gates. 'I should of just waited for them here, like usual. I've been overstepping alot lately...' And for what reason? 'Maybe Hana was right. I have no idea what I'm doing.'

He was holding the school bag strap slung across his chest with both hands, tapping his index fingers to the rythem of the rain.

His hair was damp. It still kept his eyes shadowed. He lowered his head, hearing a quiet scolding echo from yesterday.

"...I forgot my umbrella, again..." He felt numb mumbling that to himself. Even though he knew Yuni took it.

"You obviously would, Dame-Tsuna." Hana teased. She had her umbrella up, sheltering both of them.

"Oh, it's you." He waited for her sarcastic remark... It never came. "...Thanks." He added.

"Hahaha, I knew it! You're still a softie." She held her side, and thrusted her umbrella to him. He rolled his eyes, grabbing it as she tried to contain her laugh. She wiped her eye with a small smile. "You never change."

"Neither do you, Hana-chan." He held the umbrella over them. His other hand was leaning on the wall behind her, keeping her in the moment, under the umbrella's serenity. She gasped a familiar moan at how close they were. The rain bouncing off her umbrella had a silencing vocal of its own, blocking out the weather.

Their eyes were hidden. Their breathes came out from condensation. A rain drop away.

Tsuna hesitated at the edge of her lips.

He backed away with a smirk. She tried to scowl, but her tinted cheeks revealed the truth. She was about to start a verbal battle with him. "God, you're as immature as ever-"

He shut her up, capturing her arguing lips. She had wide eyes, letting herself be backed up, against the wall. Her eyes dropped to a half lidded gaze, until closing completely.

She only decided to push away his chest, after they began to break the kiss. "Like I said, immature." She pouted her lips, gazing to the side with a hue of pink.

"I missed that the most." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "What, those brief moments of confidence?"

His lips lifted in a smirk. "No, when I actually got you to shut up."

They shared a laugh, creating a comfortable atmosphere. She sighed, leaning against the wall. "Sorry I tricked you into helping with the festival. I wanted to volunteer, but I kind of wanted you there."

He scrunched his eyebrows. He then thought about that. 'Wait, she tricked me into helping... then waved off Chrome... then volunteered herself. That manipulative!.. But I guess, I understand why she would do it.' "I remember why we broke up."

"...You think about it too sometimes."

They both stared down at the only dry ground beneath them, sheltered by the umbrella.

"But..." One whispered.

"Yea..." So did the other.

"Sorry for making you wait Hana! But me and Haru-" She ran out of the gates, looking for her. Her cheeks heated up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kyoko covered her eyes.

Tsuna cringed. 'Why is it always her.'

"K-Kyoko." Hana fidgeted politely away from Tsuna, fixing her clothes.

Kyoko drew her hand to keep her secretive lips. "Nani? But Tsuna-kun, I thought... you know what, never mind." She giggled, tilting her head.

Tsuna bit his lip in frustration at Kyoko. She knew more than he would like to share. Hana had a light pink on her cheeks. She scooped her umbrella out of his hands, power walking to Kyoko with a forced scowl. "Goodbye Sawada." It was a bittersweet formality.

He leaned against the wall. "I'm always here you know." He replied with a wave, mocking her tease from earlier that day.

"Hello Boss, I hope you weren't waiting long." Chrome and Hibari showed up, before Kyoko and Hana left.

"Hm, oh no. I was, um, talking with Hana." He pushed off the wall, walking to the two.

"Ne, Hana, we live close to Chrome-chan's apartment. Don't you think, we should all walk together." She clasped her hands to the joyful idea. She especially waited for Tsuna-kun's response.

Hana only nodded, hoping Kyoko would quietly ignore what she saw her doing with Sawada.

Chrome didn't deny or confirm. She walked with empty steps over shallow puddles.

Tsuna had narrow eyes. "I guess, Kyoko-chan." He would rather avoid her, by taking the train, but her words had a way of swaying others. A kind lips lullaby could sooth the most damaged souls. The irony of such an ugly personality having a sweet ability.

Hibari almost growled. He hated crowding and was a noticeable distance away. Both Chrome and Tsuna tried not to sweatdrop. He was more comfortable with only either of the two.

* * *

It was a quiet walk.

Kyoko held a smile, glancing every once in a while to the rainy sky.

Hana and Tsuna shared brief sarcastic remarks, back and forth, forcing something normal. Chrome was silently reviewing the script of the play. They woud begin producing the sets on Monday. She wanted an idea of the themes she wanted to present.

Tsuna and Hibari shivered at the evil intent of the script Haru and Kyoko drafted. "Hibari-san is playing Boss's love interest?" Their bodies knew before they did!

"Nani?!" Boss ripped the script from her pale hands.

"Eh, Boss?"

He scanned the lines. Mortified. "Kyoko-chan, what the fuck is this?"

She blinked, slightly confused. "But there was no one opposed to it during the meeting."

Boss cringed, his eye twitching. "When I was sleeping...?"

She nodded. "Hmp."

"Oi... Hibari why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh, he was sleeping too, and we didn't wake him for fear of being bitten to death." Kyoko added.

Hibari was trying his hardest not to break his calm face.

Chrome sweatdropped. "It's ok Boss, it's just a play right?"

"That's it... I'm involving myself, before you guys make it worse."

Hana crossed her arms. "It's your own fault for napping and ignoring opportunities to speak up."

"But I did." 'And came up with the stupid crossover crap.'

"You sure did, Hamlet." Hana elbowed him.

* * *

They walked Hana and Kyoko to their homes respectively.

Hibari started to walk besides them, after the crowd was gone. It wasn't a long to her apartment. They walked up the stairs to her floor in silence. They never needed to say anything.

"Thank you." She spoke, unlocking her door. Tsuna was glancing off the railing to the city view. It was an unwanted nostalgic view. "Do you want to come in for tea." Another unwanted nostalgia. A reminiscent tone in the phrase from her lips.

Both Hibari and Tsuna properly declined.

"Goodbye, Boss, Hibari-san." It was a shy click, closing the door. Chrome quietly placed the back of her head against the door, with a drop of her shoulders. It was so hard keeping the lies up. "I can't decide." What Kyoko had told her eariler that day, kept echoing in her thoughts. 'Hibari-san likes me... but Boss is...' She slumped down, hugging her knees. "What do I do Mukuro-sama..." And she hated herself because she still wanted to depend on him.

* * *

Tsuna was slightly uncomfortable. They were sharing an umbrella. Hibari took the vice-chairman's. He straightened his face. This would be the best time to talk about Chrome. But what would he even tell him.

"Um, Hibari..."

He turned his eyes to him, acknowledging the small animal.

Tsuna hesitated, glaring down, rubbing his elbow. "D-Don't worry, I'll get Haru and Kyoko to change the script."

Hibari ignored him and stared forward.

'Of course, Hibari wouldn't care about those things. Why can't I just be honest with him...' But Tsuna already knew why. He didn't want to lose this one friendship he built. This fragile, almost nothing of a friendship, friendship.

Before he could resolve himself to break the quiet atmosphere, they arrived at Tsuna's home. They stood at the front gate. Hibari was most likely waiting for a goodbye or phrase referring to that.

"H-Hibari, last summer," He tried to force out fast, but it slowly broke down. "Um, did... did Chrome ever visist you? You know... after her and Mukuro..." Finishing the rest with body language.

Hibari's expression never changed. He glanced down the road, at Sawada's home, at him, before deciding on the ground beneath his own feet. "She did."

His eyes grew into vivid orbs before his bangs shadowed them. "Oh... Um," He forced down a realization with a harsh gulp. "I was just curious... See you tomorrow Hibari." Tsuna turned around trying to get away.

Hibari whispered, but his voice was drowned out by the rain. He sighed, closing his eyes. Sometimes, what's most important is better off, left unheard. He started walking, leaving Sawada for a loss of words.

'I was right. This isn't friendship... for none of us...' But he was always the first to cave.

* * *

We just wanted to share the peaceful sky on the roof. How do things so simple always ended up so broken? Maybe it was never simple, maybe we covered up the truth with a simple blanket of a lie. Maybe we just wanted something simple to hold onto... but I don't know what I what to face anymore. The simple mask we all wear to keep on going, or the web of truths we pretend isn't there.


	14. Chapter 14

_14_

 _Warmth_

Tsuna held a glare at the ceiling. His eyes reflected his soul.

Empty.

He was laying dead on the bed. "Hibari and Chrome, huh." Chords to a note of truth he never wanted to acknowledge. "It's probably the same way for him... But what about her?" He gave up on an answer. 'At the very least, we said we're friends, even if it's not true.'

He rose his phone above his face. He wanted his eyes away from his thoughts. He scrolled through his contacts. His thumb twiddled over two. Haru and Hana. He wanted to get away from his internal struggle with Chrome and Hibari. He strained out a laugh. 'I'm only trying to use them.'

The phone slipped from his fingers and fell on Dame-Tsuna's face. "Ow." He picked it up, and dropped it besides him. He didn't want to go with the option of texting either of them anymore.

"Onii-chan!" Yuni busted into the room. Her little sister antics always present.

"Yuni, learn to knock."

"Nani? Was Onii-chan doing something perverted?" Lewd lips, covered with her hand, and a half lidded stare.

"Yeah, I'm currently being fucked by life." He groaned, emotionally drained. He spent last night with Chrome. He told himself he was ready for the consequences. 'How does it go? Easier said, than done.'

"How crude!" She scolded. He rose an eyebrow, she was used to his swearing. "You have a visitor, but I don't know why anyone would bother with you."

"Tsuna-kun," She giggled. "You're more unhinged at home, ne?"

"Kyoko-chan?" Back in Namimori middle, this was something he could only dream of. Here now, it was the last scenario he wished for... was it really though, was there still some desperate part of him, asking for this. "But we walked you home."

"I know, sorry." She stepped into his room, slightly combing her damp hair. "But I have wanted to talk to you." She was able to emit that elegant atmosphere, even when her face played apology. "Ever since the baseball game." With that shy tilted look away of her sad eyes.

Tsuna sat up on his bed. He disregarded his earlier ultimatums. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose with a sleepy strain. 'I'm not ready for more of this crap.' "So..."

She kept blinking like an innocent deer.

"Why are you here?" His eye almost twitched.

She smiled at him, causally taking a seat besides him on the bed. "Tsuna-kun." She balled her fists over her knees. "I know everyone thinks bad of you, but you've always been nice to me."

"Kyoko-chan..." For a moment, the Namimori middle school version of him gazed with disbelief.

"Ah! I'll go make tea!" Yuni almost slammed the door shut with her excuse. "Don't ruin this Onii-chan." She whispered, with a thumbs-up. But it doesn't help when everyone can hear it Yuni!

"Sorry." Kyoko rubbed her liquid eyes with her wrist. "But I've felt like I've needed to get that off my chest for a while now, ever since Namimori middle..."

He grew wide eyes before calming to her same gaze of the past. "Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You didn't have to tell me." He held his narrow eyes staring at the carpet.

"Maybe, Tsuna-kun, but it's still the truth, even if you hate me. How can't you..."

Was there maybe a shred of honesty in her words. He didn't want to keep holding onto the small flame of hope he always thought he could snuff out, but an ember always remained. "I dont hate you Kyoko-chan, but why are you telling me all this now."

"But I have wanted to for a while now, because Tsuna-kun, that day I was scared of my emotions."

'Liar. You didn't want anything to do with me... right?' "Kyoko-chan, I don't want to hear this." He weakly whispered, trying to clutch his bandaged fists shut, but he couldn't.

She grew apologetic orbs. "Sorry. It's probably a lot to take in."

"It's not that. I just don't think it helps anyone. You, me, Yamamoto..."

"And Chrome-chan, and Kyoya, maybe Hana-chan too. Is that it, you don't want to hurt anyone?" The poison hid under her honey sweet voice, whispers of a siren.

'And Haru...' Why out of all of them, was he grateful she didn't say her name. "If you know, then why-"

"Tell you how I feel?" She scooted next to him. A lyric to his ear. "Because sometimes... even if it's a mistake, you want to do it, ne, Tsuna-kun." Her hand held the bandaged fist, helping him clasp it shut.

His eyes grew at her warm support. 'This... This is what I always wanted from her... but why now?' He gasped, realizing she had straddled his lap. He stared up at the smile she radiated down at him.

He gulped. The pelting rain beat on the window besides them. In a naive, passionate, hug.

"I can see it. In your eyes, is a pain that never went away." Her fingertips grazed the skin of his cheek, sliding up to his eye, she swept a few of his bangs away, and rested her palm besides his emotionally tired eye. "I know..." Her voice cracked with honest hesitation. "Because ever since that day I've felt the same as you."

"Kyoko...-chan." Tsuna didn't want to believe the truth in her eyes. It reflected the same internal struggle his did. "We just expressed it differently." He breathlessly mumbled with realization.

She nodded, agreeing with a sigh of compassion. "Even if the world calls you useless." Her voice, her eyes, her presence, it shined with a warmth. A warmth he always gave Chrome, a warmth he lost and was desperate to find. A tear slipped down her cheek. "You have always been my hero."

This was moving too fast. Tsuna's heart was beating with fear. Her sweet breath disrupted his thoughts. Her smile lingered his lips closer to her. He had been subconsciously holding her waist. He gulped again, breaking apart his lips, feeling her other hand on his other cheek. Both, Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan, were anticipating another first kiss. A breath of heat between the coldness.

 _Ne... Boss,_

 _Why did he use me...?_

Tsuna's eyes shot open. 'What am I doing? I would be no better than Mukuro.' "Kyoko-chan stop." Tsuna broke away from the spell he was under. He pressed his forehead against the crook of her neck. "I can't..." He mumbled against the fabric of her uniform collar. "Not to Chrome."

Her fingers slid through his brown locks, she hugged his head, creating a deep embrace, and pet his mane in comfort. "This isn't about her, Tsuna-kun. This is about us and what you want."

"What I want...?" That sounded foreign. Has Chrome ever asked that? Has anyone?

"You're always putting others before yourself, for people who would never do the same." She tenderly embraced him against her bosom. "I know because I'm one of them Tsuna-kun, but I don't want to be anymore."

She leaned down to his ear. Her bangs hid her eyes as she whispered an unsettling truth. "Chrome-chan is one of them, isn't she?"

His instant tensing, made her lips part in an aroused sigh.

In Namimori middle Yamamoto left him to be abandoned in a locker. Hana used him in relationship he was excited to finally have. Both him and Hibari have basically been fighting over Chrome, pretending they were all friends.

And Nagi herself...

'Can I really let myself depend on someone... maybe just this once... Please... can't it just be okay...' "I'm so tired Kyoko-chan..." One of his arms rose to her upper back, for more of her support, and a tighter squeeze. His other hand wrapped more around her waist, bringing her as close as possible.

She kept a gentle hum, running her hands through his hair, enjoying his newfound embrace. "What do you want Tsuna-kun?" She repeated her lullaby. "You can tell me."

"...Just... keep holding me... Kyoko-chan..."


	15. Chapter 15

_15_

 _Our no good sky_

The rain was gone, evaporated. The sun dew morning broke into his window. It had awakened him from peaceful slumber.

Tsuna rose from the air-mattress on the floor. Kyoko-chan was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He sighed content, leaning on his arms. 'Yosh, I didn't do anything with her.' It was tempting, but he was able to hold out.

"I wonder what Yuni made."

It was a cheerful breakfast in the Sawada house hold. Mama was awake early and made food this time. Her signature smile full of love. "My, my, Tsu-kun, you had a friend spend the night." And for once, it was a genuine question of happiness for her child.

Taken back, "Y-Yea, mom." He shared an honest smile with her, for once, not bitter.

They were all waking to school. Chrome waved as she headed down the stairs from her apartment complex. They waited infront of the building as she approached, with her schoolbag held with both hands and a smile.

They all walked Yuni to school. Small talk, it wasn't much, but it was earnest. Something Boss always cherished.

"Bye-bye, Baka-Boss, everyone!" Yuni ran off like always. It brought a smile to Tsuna's face.

He heard her giggle it again, like before. "Baka-Boss." Nagi tried her hardest to muffle it with her schoolbag.

He had his schoolbag slung over his shoulder and sighed at her honest nature.

They began to walk back in the direction of Chrome's apartment to reach the train stop.

Along the way they ran into Yamamoto. Tsuna waved at him with effort. 'I didn't do anything, and I'm glad she makes him happy, because I know he's been doing his best for our friendship. I should too.' And his no good smile of sincerity.

They all took the train to Namimori high. They laughed and joked.

Tsuna smiled reaching the gates of Namimori. Hibari was inspecting the students, with his committee. Hibari glanced up and made eye contact at his only real friend. It was almost nothing, but both Boss and Nagi could pick up on his small facial shifts.

Boss smiled back closing his eyes. And, he woke up.

* * *

Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan. The rain, a tempo to their secret. She held him. He hugged her back. She skimmed her lips up his neck, kissing his ear, moaning sweet nothings. Both enveloped in the embrace, fogging up the window.

His hands massaged up and down her back. His fingertips lightly pressed against her soft skin, remembering her every curve.

The first kiss was an everlasting moment of silent drops. The next oral allude was played with whispers of the rainstorm. The night was illuminated by the constellations breaking the cloudy sky for a moment, a candle light of natural affection, slowly fading away, back to the grey. Before they knew it, they were roaming around the bed, ripping off their clothes.

He laid her down. She unbuttoned his uniform, slipped off his tie. He pulled hers off, over her head and shoulders. She shivered at the sudden cold on her tummy and back. His warm hands, caused a heated whimper of his name. She helped him slide off his shirt down his arms. She hesitated at the beginning of his bandaged forearms. They shared eye contact. He was unsure at her honest worry. He helped her slide the shirt down one arm after the other. Her hands skimmed over his exposed chest. She held one forearm with both her gentle hands. She was about to peal it off, until he stopped her with one hand. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke, because if he opened them, then all this became real. "Don't." He couldn't say her name. His eyelids slowly fluttered open to a sight, an endearing smile of understanding.

It was that smile. The one she would always flash to him, in those quiet moments. The one she had, when she gave him the secret good luck charm.

He cupped one hand on her cheek, leaning down to her. Their eyes remained connected with unspoken desire. Visual wanting and anticipation in both their eyes. He parted his lips, a breath away from hers. They both broke eyecontact to gaze at their lips then back at eachother.

Her panting and moaning. The hot sensation of her body roaming under his, her fingers over his back, tender yet burying her nails at his affection. The light sweat and musk in the locked room. Outside, the cold aroma of the rain. Those pink rose lips and chery taste.

* * *

Tsuna had to open his eyes. The rain was beating down on his window, reconnecting him to reality. Kyoko was wrapped in his arms as he played the big spoon. 'I really am the worst.' He buried his face in between her shoulderblades.

She snuggled more into his body with a yawn. She twisted herself around. "Good morning Tsuna-kun." Naturally playing with his hair.

And he hated himself because he let her give him that good morning, loving, kiss. One he never shared with Nagi.

They got ready for school. It was early enough for Kyoko to iron her clothes.

Yuni made breakfast. Toast and coffee for him. He felt ignored. 'Yuni wants an explanation of why Kyoko-chan spent the night, along with Chrome yesterday...' He knew he was wrong. Yuni was always on his conscience's side.

Mama was passed out in her room. She would probably wake up at noon, with dried up tears.

Tsuna closed the front gate to his house after Kyoko-chan and Yuni walked out. Yuni had his umbrella. The rain was barely grazing him. A drop on his nose. "Ara?" Glancing to the sky. It was grey with nothing, a title of peace. In truth, at any moment it could shatter. "The rain is letting up."

They almost walked Yuni to school. "Don't worry Onii-chan. Chrome is on the way, she can walk me."

"Oh." Tsuna mumbled densely.

"Are you sure Yuni-chan?" Kyoko felt attacked, but she was honestly trying with Tsuna-kun.

"Yup!" Yuni nodded, triumphantly. She turned to take her leave. "You really are a Baka-Boss." She whispered before taking off, with shadowed eyes.

Kyoko gasped.

"Oi, Yuni." He tried to scold, but it was halfhearted. Yuni was upset with him, for good reason.

"Come on Tsuna-kun." Kyoko tried to lighten up the atmosphere. At the failed attempt she apologized. "Sorry, she's probably mad at you because of me. I have a big brother too, so I can understand." She glanced down.

"Don't do that." Tsuna began to walk. His headphones around his neck, eyes narrow.

"Nani?" Surprised her apology received nothing.

"Apologize for attention."

"Then don't do that either." Her eyes were hidden, but her voice wasn't.

"Eh?"

"Stop wearing that mask. You didn't last night."

He kept staring forward. "I could say the same to you."

She giggled. "I guess we're both just the worst, ne, Tsuna-kun!" She cheered, skipping infront of him, turning back to face him. Her hair swayed to her smile.

It forced him to glance away, and admit it with an unwanted blush. "I guess so."

Two pair of steps could be heard coming down the stairs from the train stop. Chrome and Yamamoto. This time it wasn't his cheerful smile. For either of the two.

"Oh, funny meeting you guys here." It was hidden, the disdain in his voice. It stabbed Tsuna, and he couldn't make eye contact.

"Hello Boss, Kyoko."

Tsuna's eyes grew into orbs. Chrome's voice was normal. Chrome's empty reaction was an illusion.

"Hello Yamamoto, Chrome-chan." She instantly ran up to Yamamoto, and walked hand in hand with him. "I ran into Tsuna-kun, walking to school." She smiled off.

"Is that so?" Chrome was on Yamamoto's other side, with Tsuna at the end, completing the four. Kyoko and Tsuna on opposite ends. Nagi scanned her eye, right and left, between Boss and Kyoko. Her eye patiencely waited on his brown ones, for his reply.

Her eye, it was as scared as the first day she moved to Namimori. Her body language and face hid it, but not her eye.

He awkwardly laughed with a rub of his hair. He apologized when a drop splashed off his bushy hair, and landed on her face. He instinctivly tried to wipe the drop running down her eyepatch. They both froze. Tsuna instantly backed up. "Hie! Sorry, Nagi-" He slipped, trying to take a step, but fell on his bottom, with a splash. His hair shadowed his eyes. His school bag on a puddle. 'How pathetic can I get...'

Drip... drip... drop.

"...Boss..." He hasn't done that since before... Her eye grew with a vivid liquid, almost breaking down her illusion...

"Hm..." Kyoko never heard anyone call her that.

"Are you ok?" Chrome was about to offer her hand.

He shrugged it off and stood up. "Yea, don't worry Chrome." He peaked at her. She was still gazing at him, but with an innocent expression, reminded of how they met. He really was Boss. A name she would never give to anyone else.

They walked to school. It was quiet. It was awkward. It was no good. He felt useless. But through it all Chrome found a reason to keep a small smile, her secret.

* * *

They stepped infront of the school gates. Tsuna's eyes instinctivly landed on Hibari's. They were baggy and bloodshot. 'How could I bring up Chrome, yesterday. I knew how bad it would damage it us, but still decided to. Can we even call ourselves friends anymore...

The bell rang and they didn't share any words.

* * *

Haru hummed as she entered her clubroom. "Hah?!" She almost jumped. What was Tsuna-san doing here? He was alone. He was typing on a computer. It looked like he was actually working?!

Tsuna glanced up. His narrow eyes naturally glared at her for a moment before going back to the laptop. "As long as it benefits the school, students can use school hours in their clubs." He answered the question all over her face.

"Hahi! You figured out that loophole? As expected, you are abusing it now!"

His eyebrows almost furrowed, and he forced his eye not to twitch. "Give me some credit. I knew about that since I was a first year, besides, I'm not abusing it." Even though he knew he was. He couldn't be in that class room. The constant eye flashes between Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto, and Chrome. How can a moment where nothing is said, nothing done, hurt so much?

She bowed down. "I commend you for not stooping down to your own level, until now."

"Your praise is actually an insult." But it went ignored.

She raised herself, back upright. Her eyes were nice and understanding. "So why are you hiding here?" She didn't mind, she enjoyed his company, he was sincere in everything he did, especially his sarcasm. She was just naturally curious as to why he was here.

"I'm writing an article about the baseball game we had."

She tried not to cringe. "That's your excuse? Tsuna-san I expected something better."

"Oi, what's better than the truth?"

She rose an eyebrow. **"The truth is a pretty convenient excuse, huh?"**

He bit back his tounge. His own words against him. She smirked. "Yamamoto has been pretty open about how guilty he's felt." Hearing that hurt more.

"That's why I'm writing this."

She crossed her arms, not believing him. "Really? The Tsuna-san I know, wouldn't do something solely because of someone else's guilty conscience." She dropped her arms. "So, what is it?" She wasn't being nosy, she wasn't pestering him. She was only worried.

He stopped typing. She sighed. She sat down on the seat besides him on the table. She opened up her laptop.

A tranquil silence. He tried to show his gratitude. "Um, thank-" He glanced at her screen. "Eeeh? Haru!" The title of her article.

Monster terrorizes hallways. Dangerous!

"But we all know that was you!" 'And your ridiculous Godzilla cosplay.'

"Hahi? How did you find out?"

"You're kidding?" Tsuna, himself, was not sure how he took her serious, eariler.

He remembered seeing her run down the hallways in her costume... or try to. She was scurring on her crutches, because her ankle was sprained. She was the only one in school with an injured foot. It was bizzarly adorable, Tsuna had to admit. What's worse was that her face was completely visible from Godzilla's neck, her tounge was sticking out to be menacing. 'Cosplay Haru is the best.' He drew a blank and a blush, forgetting her question.

"Hm?" Haru neared his face, and waved infront of it. "Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san!" She reinforced.

"Hiee! Eh." He refocused. "Um, yeah, Haru?"

She giggled, hiding it with folded a fist over her lips. "Nevermind."

And they went back to working, arguing, and bonding. Tsuna didn't try to hide his no good smile in front of her her. She was Haru, so he didn't need to. She enjoyed his company for who he was, and he felt the same about her.

At first their elbows touched. He apologized, she was slightly confused. Then their forearms kept rubbing against eachother as they both typed. She had a gentle hum to her typing, thinking nothing of it.

Tsunayoshi couldn't comprehend. Something simple yet abstract to him.

* * *

Is this genuine friendship?


	16. Chapter 16

_16_

 _Lyrics to the memory_

"So, that's why you've been hiding here lately." Haru, actually, had serious eyes.

"I'm not hiding, it's a tactical retreat."

"Coward."

"Haru!" But it wasn't his monotone voice. It was his useless high pitched squeel.

"Sorry, sorry!" She couldn't help but to tease him a little. It was their way of showing friendship. He always snuck in some cheap shots too. Then she sighed. "But this does damper everything."

"Ara, how?" Tsuna was only seeing it from his own narrow view.

"The dynamics of everyone's relationship will shift. It won't be said out right, but it will happen, and all of us will feel it, little by little." She glanced down, in worried thought. "Think about this carefully Tsuna-san. What is Chrome to you?"

"What is Chrome to me?" Wasn't it supposed to be simple. 'Nagi is...' She was the one who always gave Boss was something in the hopelessness.

"And the same goes for Kyoko. You can't keep running circles around them, even if circles never end."

Tsuna had told Haru about the note Chrome gave him and the fact that Kyoko came to his house to talk. He didn't go into details, but she got the jist of it.

"But I still don't have an answer... N- I mean, Chrome," Haru ignored his slip up, "is the person who knows me best, I don't want to lose someone that close."

"So then what's wrong?"

Tsuna scratched his hair. "But I can't, Hibari is also..." He groaned in defeat. "Fuck me and fuck this."

Haru leaned back on her rolly chair. Her index finger to her cheek, staring at the ceiling. That cute, little, thinking process Tsuna didn't know he enjoyed. "You know, the school always thought you guys were the closest group. The roof always reserved, mostly because of Hibari-san, but it was still always you three. I never would of thought you guys actually had problems. It always looked so simple between all of you."

Tsuna rested one cheek on his hand. It looked simple because it actually was, until he ruined everything last summer. He glared at the empty chalk bored. The look in Hibari's eyes this morning is what killed him the most. "It's never gonna go back to how it was, huh?"

Haru kept her eyes up, trying to see past the ceiling, to the sky. "No, it won't Tsuna-san."

He dropped his arms, one over the other, on the desk, and buried his head in it. "Figured as much..."

"Sorry."

He shook his head, tilting it to her, his cheek on his forearms. "Don't be. At least you're not trying to comfort me with a lie." He ignored the sudden image of Kyoko-chan roaming on the white sheets they shared last night.

"I think the truth is a kindness people mistreat as weakness..." Haru stopped her sky gazing and looked back at him. Her eyes always had a twinkle when she smiled. "But you're not like that."

He was taken back. Wait, was Haru actually complementing him. "Um, thanks Haru, but I'm not-"

"You're welcome, Tsuna-san." She sincerely interrupted his own criticism.

* * *

Lunch.

Tsuna stared at the grey sky. A drop. A drip. "This is probably the last time I get to enjoy it with them." He wasn't even sure if Hibari would show up. "This is the first time I've made it up here before them, since the rain started."

Hibird began to sing the Namimori middle school anthem. It landed on his brown bushy gravity defying hair. It kept singing, both of them waiting for the other two.

The door creaked open. "Boss, you don't have an umbrella again..." Chrome frowned. She walked Yuni to school, and knew she had it instead, but maybe something happened. Yuni seemed upset at Boss, yet didn't tell Chrome anything.

He gave his awkward laugh. "Um no it's because-" He stopped himself with orbs. 'Because I shared one with Kyoko-chan the whole way...'

She rose an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. She sat down in the middle of the bench, giving shelter to both Boss and Hibird at the end. "Because?"

"I forgot." He quickly brushed off. "Um Chrome, can we talk after school, here?" He rushed. If he didn't do this now he would never have the courage again.

She scrunched her nose like a cute bunny, slightly confused. "Sure Boss, but why all of a sudden?"

The door opened again. Boss tensed. Hibari was alone, without the vice-chairman, without an umbrella. Both him and Boss shared eye-contact. They both tried to smile at eachother. Both of them lying.

Chrome greeted him like usual, but with a slight nervousness. She disregarded her own question.

Tsuna sighed. For the first time, Hibird didn't leave Tsuna's mane to land on Hibari's raven nest.

And it kept singing the school anthem.

Chrome folded her umbrella. The rain was only a gentle drizzle now. Barely grazing them.

They sat. They repeated the motions. But it wasn't there. Tsuna leaned on the arm rest. Hibari was always proper and reserved. Chrome, she almost squirmed in place, but kept up appearances.

She was squeezing his hand, and he squeezed back, but neither of them admitted to it. It was an illusion after all...

It was quiet. It was silent, it didn't bring the comfort he always held on to. It brought the misery he carried everywhere else around. His narrow eyes tried to stare pass the horizon. No matter what, all he saw was a never ending grey in the abyss.

* * *

Tsuna kept staring at the sky. He was ignoring the window and students in his way.

"Sawada!" Lal-Mirch threw her infamous chalk-bullet.

He 'accidentally' dropped his head. "Ow." He mumbled with out pain, full of a nonchalant care. The chalk-bullet flew past his hair and smacked Gokudera-kun! Poof, instant knock out!

Lal-sensei's eyebrow twitched. 'Did Sawada just dodge it?'

And he kept staring out the window. Her shoulders loosed, seeing the deep thought in his eyes. She let it slide, this once. 'Has Haru actually got Sawada to open up more to others.' "I can't believe he's the first one to actually dodge that." She whispered to herself. She went back to writing on the chalk bored with a delighted grin.

* * *

Tsuna hesitated at the door knob. He gulped and opened it. It's now or never. There she was. She innocently sat on the bench, drawing on her sketchpad. The rain had dispersed, leaving the grey sky to solitude. Noticing him, she tilted her head to him, in that special way, she only does towards Boss. That small eloquent smile she always reserved for the quiet moments between them.

"Hey Chrome." He smiled back in his own way. Instantly dropping his headphones, and giving her his full attention. Nobody noticed it between them. Except them.

Neither of them wanted to give that up.

"Hello Boss."

He didn't sit down. Her eye landed on his arm. He was rubbing his elbow. He did that whenever he was nervous. "I, um..." This was a lot harder than he imagined. He sighed, caving in. He took his usual spot next to her. She kept staring at him.

Was Boss going to give her an answer? She almost scratched nails against the sketchpad. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. To call Boss Tsuna openly was a struggle enough. "I-It's ok... you don't have to." She lowered her eye to shield herself away. Tsuna almost felt relief. He didn't because of the weakness in her eye.

They would both keep acting like this because neither of them wanted to break away from the secret that they kept together for so long. Quiet nights they shared affection, snuggled on her bed, staring out the window together. Whispers of love and sighs of compassion. Lonely words spoken, carrying paragraphs of emotion.

Tsuna clenched his fist shut. 'Haru was right, I can't keep doing this to Chrome or me. I can't back out now. Don't be useless for once.'

"Chrome, I wanted to talk about the note you left on my desk."

She took a deep breath. "You do?" Her voice didn't quiver, and her composure never changed. If Boss was ready, then so was she. She was sure of it...

"Um, yea."

Even if...

"Boss do you like my drawing?" The grey abyss of the sky.

"Huh, sure Chrome it's good, but I-"

"Do you think it's a good concept for the set?"

"Chrome."

"I'm not sure it's quite right."

"Chrome."

"It won't illuminate someone like Kyoko or Haru on stage." It's perfect for me though, ne Boss.

"Chrome."

"Ah, but I won't be on stage, sorry Boss. I-I'll scrap it."

His grip let go of itself. "Stop it Nagi." He whispered.

She finally faced him, staring up into his brown eyes. Her voiced cracked a weaker, honest, pitch. "Boss." He lowered his forehead and pressed it against hers. "Was any of it real?"

He nodded against her forehead. His voice just as broken. "All of it."

"Then what are we?"

"I don't know anymore."

She sniffled. "Neither do I."

Only the gentle breeze. They remained locked in their embrace for a moment before they stepped back into life.

They both broke the physical contact and stared into eachother's eyes. "Why Boss?" She already knew.

"Chrome, please." Because he didn't know.

"Why Boss."

"Chrome-"

"Why Boss."

"Nagi..."

She buried her head on his chest. "You promised didn't you!... You promised you wouldn't blame me." The fragile voice of a broken glass, sheltered by the shattered sky.

His voice croaked. "So did you."

But here they both were. Socially detached from everyone and emotionally destroyed because of the other.

Her fingers clutched over the fabric of his uniform. "...But why..."

"We're both so broken... We can't keep doing this..." He whispered over the pineapple spikes tickling his chin.

She nodded against his chest. She knew it was the truth, "but why..." She kept repeating. Boss was Boss, couldn't he understand that.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand, because he was Boss.

She rose her head away from his chest. She lingered up to his lips. He was enchanted by the way her face was glowing with the atmosphere. He unintentionally gulped and parted his lips.

"Tsu-na-yo-shi." A hauntingly beautiful lullaby she only shared with him.

"Chrome stop..." It was weak with a lack of effort to shine. She pressed her lips to his one more time.

He didn't fight it. The desperate attempts against his affection. Moving up and down, begging for a reaction from him.

For a moment, he kissed back. It was a hesitated will of his love, and she accepted as much as she could. She wanted, needed, more. Boss was Boss...

She pushed him against the arm rest, climbing his body, never breaking the kiss.

He did. He broke the kiss.

"No." She whispered. "Not yet."

She didn't want to admit it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. She felt his lips unmoving. She forcibly moved them for him. She couldn't admit it. She was losing Boss.

Boss was Boss...

He broke it again, and again.

Again.

Her eye opened for a blink. She ignored the guilt in his eyes. She reached for his lips, but only found his cheek.

"Chrome I can't keep doing this to you." He wasn't able to make eye contact, he could only stare off.

"Yes you can Boss, we can both-"

"Keep using eachother? Like Mukuro." It was harsh. It was quiet. It was the truth. He closed his eyes. He knew that was the trigger to end it. He didn't want to pull it, but he did...

He body froze like the vessel Mukuro turned her into.

Her eye was hollow throughout the ordeal.

She didn't reply. He felt the clog in his throat. She placed her sketchpad into her school bag. She rose from the bench.

'It's better this way.' That's what Boss had to tell himself.

She took a few steps, her boot landed on a puddle. She turned on her heel. He forced his eyes up to glance at her. It broke his heart, becuase she was smiling through the tears.

"Sorry." It was a lie hidden by the mist. "For everything. And thank you for everything."

She began to take her leave.

"Hey Chrome!" Tsuna abruptly stood up. She paused to hear him out.

He bit his lip. "Um, am I," He didn't know why, but out of all the questions running through his mind, he needed to know this one. "Am I still Boss?" But he didn't know if he wanted a yes or a no...

She turned her head, slightly to him her bangs shadowed her eye. She didn't answer, faced foward, and kept walking.

That empty echo from the doorknob opening, and closing pierced his ears.

She walked down the stairs. He slumped against the door, not wanting to open it. She gazed out the windows throughout the hall. He rubbed his face in defeated stress. Her mist flames hid the liquid bubbling around her eye every time she blinked. He stared back at the sky. She wiped her eye with a damp sleeve.

"The sky is finally clear." He mumbled, annoyed of the irony the weather always played on him. The sun began to soak up the puddles around him. 'If the rain is gone, then why do I still feel the downpour...'

Boss stayed on the roof top. The night sky of constellations. His eyes scrolled up and down at the last conversation he had with Nagi on his phone. He shut it off, but the memory played. And it kept repeating.

He never would forget that night. His throat was dry, but eyes were wet. "She actually called me Tsunayoshi..."

On the phone next to him, the screen read:

 **U'll be here today right?**

 **Yea, on my way.**

* * *

 _Boss/Nagi,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry, because you always tried to fix me, but I... I only ended up breaking you._


	17. Chapter 17

17

Looking Glass

 _"Please welcome her to the class." The teacher had finished introducing Chrome Dokuro. She was quiet the whole time, and her eye refused to meet anyone's gaze. In Namimori middle, Tsuna was not the melancholic teen he is now. He was full of hope and cheerful uselessness he tried to use for good._

 _He tilted his head. Was he the only one who noticed how isolated she was being(feeling). She went to take a seat in the back. Coincidentally next to him and the window. He smiled at the eye-patch girl. "Hi."_

 _She almost flinched. She never expected to be acknowledged. The world was always treating her like a looking glass. Transparent, always looking through her._ _Someone was actually looking at her, for her..._

 _She mustered up the ounce of courage she had and faced him. Her mask completely dropped in an instant. His smile was... real. Something she had always wanted._

* * *

Tsuna clutched the doorknob to his room. He pressed his forehead on the door, not able to gain the strength to open it. Helplessly stranded in the hallway.

He didn't noticed it, but Yuni was peeking at him, from the small opening of her door. Onii-chan looked so sad and his eyes were bloodshot. He was crying earlier.

"...I want something real too, Chrome..."

She barely heard it, because his voice was weak and dry. She grew wide eyes. 'Then that means Onii-chan and Chrome...'

He opened the door. She heard him sigh with the mattress springs, as he collapsed on the bed. She quietly closed her door and left him to his thoughts.

Tsunayoshi stared at the ceiling. His forearm on his forehead. "I..." He gulped. He closed his eyes and tried. "I-I." He couldn't. He opened them, blinking out a tear. He slid his hand down to his face. He rubbed his eyes and took a breath. "I wanted to say yes so badly," a cracked pitch, "Chrome..." Letting that out hurt, even if he was the only one who heard it, especially because he was the only one.

* * *

 _"Don't worry." Boss led Chrome up the stairs. She didn't talk much. It didn't bother him. He could tell she was a kind person. Intuition. "Just let me talk to Hibari, first." Tsuna gave a useless cringe._

 _He opened the door to the Namimori middle school roof. "Hey Hibari."_

 _The perfect didn't reply. He was sitting down, enjoying the quiet moment. Until he noticed someone extra. He glared at her._

 _Chrome squeaked a scared peep and instinctivly hid behind Boss. Her thin fingers clutched his shoulders, and she tried to peek around him._

 _Boss instantly heated up. No one ever trusted him so quickly. 'She feels so delicate behind me, like a porcelain doll.' Her breath tickled his ear, it was a natural fragrance of heat. 'She smells_ _really nice too, like lavender with barely a hint of the rain. Wait a minute, I should focus on Hibari.' Tsuna almost went 'hiee.' Hibari was losing his patience. 'I don't want to be bitten to death!'_

 _"H-Hibari, this is Chrome. I was kind of thinking, that maybe, she could start hanging out with us, up here?"_

* * *

Tsuna smiled recalling the memory. It took alot of convincing, but Boss was able to wear him down. It also helped that Chrome was mute. "I want those days back." He rolled over on his bed and stared at the wall. Back then it was simple. "We really were friends..."

* * *

 _It was a few days after Chrome moved to Namimori. "So this is where you live." Tsuna had walked her to her apartment. They went up the stairs, across the walkway, his hand was sliding on the railing, staring out to the city. His no good smile always present. Not like now._

 _She unlocked her door and opened it, stepping inside. "Um, thank you, f-for walking me home." She stuttered out, not able to face him with shut eyes. Her cheeks grew a pink blush, hearing his gasp._

 _"Chrome." She tensed up, but forced herself to turn around and stare at him. She was taken back. He had that contagious smile that gave her the first warmth. "That's the longest sentence you ever said to me." He tilted his head, his toothy grin growing, the bright sky behind him. "It makes me really happy, because that means you're trusting me more, ne?"_

 _She almost skidded back in her hallway. Was he this dedicated to actaully bonding with her? Her feet shuffled nervously, one rose up to rub the back of her calf. Using the door to half-hide she nervously spoke. "P-Please come in for tea?" But it was a worried question. She felt so unsure, but after what he just said, it made her want to try harder too._

* * *

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He rolled his head back on the pillow and looked out the glass window. The moon was blocked out by a few of the remaining clouds. He grunted and turned over. The bed felt empty and his sheets cold. He balled his fist also gripping the blanket. Why did it feel like the winter night he slept on the roof alone?

* * *

 _Chrome's hands were shaking. The cups clanged on the tray, almost spilling. She gulped. This was her first guest. It was special to her because she lived alone._

 _Always alone, so alone._

 _She released a deep breath, before turning to her room._

 _He was innocently sitting on the carpet taking in the site of her room. It was nothing special. A desk in corner, her bed in the other. A small table in the middle. "Looks alot like my room." He mumbled._

 _She opened her mouth to try and speak. She could only pitch a squeak and close her mouth again._

 _And she stood there. She grew cold feet, maybe this was too much. She couldn't even have a conversation with him. She didn't know how to go forward or backward. She couldn't just leave him here, and she couldn't be in his company._

 _Tsuna focused his eyes, the trey was shaking a lot more. He quickly scanned her face. Her eye, it was quivering. He suddenly realized, feeling guilty. "Ah Chrome you don't have to try so hard." He hurriedly stood up and helped her set the tray down._

 _Chrome's eye shot to him with a confused shine, and it never broke away from that no good smile._

 _A bell like clang resonated in her ears. A quieter one when he rose the teacup. And the quietest sip that boomed in her heart._

 _"Ah, this is really good Chrome!_

 _C-Chrome what's wrong?"_

 _A single tear passed by her blink. She rose her shoulders and with a tilt of her head. "My real name is Nagi!"_

 _"Nagi?"_

 _She nodded her head, ignoring a sniffle. "Yes Bossu."_

* * *

Cold, oh so cold. Chrome was curled up on her bed. She shivered and hugged herself. A small tear-wet spot on her pillow. A cool breeze skimmed her shoulder and she yearned for warmth. The window's edges were frosted a lonely blue. The night sky. Thoughts of their nights. It was all too cold.

"Please fix me."

* * *

 _"Hush Tsunayoshi, don't say a word._

 _I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird._

 _And if that mocking bird won't sing._

 _I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring goes brass._

 _I'm gonna buy you a looking glass..._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke..."_

 _Will you make me whole and not let go..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Intermission_

 _To start a story anew_

* * *

~One week later~

"Another day of school." He groaned. One week had passed. He rolled over on his bed. The glaring sun ruined his slumber. He grunted, but got up. "I get it, I get it." He sighed, his conversation with the joyful sun brought thoughts of how this all started.

He got ready for school. It was like any other day. More interaction. Less avoiding. The difference in everything.

He closed the gate to his house leaving for school. "Have a good day." Nana waved from the front porch. She expected his usual reply of nothing.

But he turned to her and smiled. "I-I'll try mom, you to ok?" He waved and walked for school.

"Tsu-kun?"

* * *

Kyoko Sasagawa was waiting a few houses in front of his. Smiling. She rose her arm, waving at her true-... Nevermind.

"Tsuna-kun!"

'Sasagawa Kyoko, the only person I can't break away from. We grew up together and have shared alot... I guess it's expected, right? But why?'

"Hello Kyoko-chan." He slung his school bag over his shoulder like always. 'We haven't shared any other nights, and I don't know if she only did that to keep me on her hook, or if she honestly is trying with this friendship. But for some reason I want to believe it's earnest between us.'

They began to walk side by side. She leaned forward a little and turned her head to him. She observed his face intently.

"Can you stop."

She didn't. She was blinking with the bliss of curiosity. "I don't know which one I like more?"

He decided to acknowledge her and glare with his narrow eyes. "Nani?"

"This side of you, or the other one."

He sighed with a facepalm. "Kyoko-chan what are talking about?" He was sure she had never seen him in hyper dying will mode. 'Most who see it, think I have a personalty disorder.' He inwardly cringed.

"Well, right now you're acting like the sarcastic Dame-Tsuna." Her eyes shadowed when she said his name. She didn't like calling him that. "...but sometimes you're honest with yourself and those around you. You're more sensitive, but at the same time really strong too." She shook her head, with a sigh and a smile. "So I can't decide, because one always makes me laugh and the other makes me feel safe. But I guess it doesn't matter much, because it's still you."

"Kyoko-chan..."

Both stopped walking at the same time sharing a moment with meaningful eyecontact.

It was interrupted with hurried steps behind them.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san? Haru must be running late!"

"Good morning to you too."

"Good morning Haru-chan."

Kyoko's words stayed in the back of his mind. Haru noticed his thoughtful eyes and the way Kyoko kept sneaking peaks at Tsuna then look away with a bashful smile.

Haru forced herself not to bite her bottom lip. It would of tasted like a bitter memory if she did.

* * *

 _"Tsuna-san!" Confessing to him would be her biggest hurdle! She almost yelled his name, from forced confidence. He was opening the door from his classroom._

 _"Hiee! H-Haru?" He almost had a heart attack. He was leaning on the door taking deep anxiety breaths._

 _She giggled. She loved his no good nature. Wait. His eyes were puffy. '... And Kyoko just left the class too.' She sagged her shoulders and dropped her head. Now didn't feel like a good time to tell him how she really felt. Tsuna-san was obviously rejected, and she felt guilty for being happy about it._

 _And she never quite found the opportunity to confess._

 _"Um, what is it Haru?"_

 _She perked her head up. She waved her hands and lied. "Nothing Tsuna-san, just, eh, looking for any juicy storys!"_

* * *

Haru glanced at Tsuna then away. 'Why is it always like this.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, thanks for all the support, by that I mean the favs, follows, voting and reviews. They mean alot! You guys rock!**

19

What is a play?

* * *

He entered the classroom with Kyoko-chan. She was there, sitting in her usual seat. The rising sunshine radiated her isolation, whispering along side a bright morning window. He took his usual seat not able to glance her way. She was always the hardest to reach.

'Chrome...'

* * *

Lunch.

He was sitting down, looking at the door.

"Hm, is something wrong Tsuna-san?" Haru interrupted his worried expression.

He slightly flinched back, before turning to her and the rest in the club room. Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei, and Hana. "Eh, oh nothing. I'm just wondering why Gokudera-kun was absent today."

"He's probably fine and just decided to ditch." Yamamoto laughed off. Ryohei grumbled an agreement, while munching on his bento to the extreme!

"Yea that makes sense." Hana picked at her food. She wasn't that hungry. Today, they were actually going to rehearse on set. She had butterflies the whole time. 'So much for my tough exterior.' Naturally turning to Tsuna. 'How do you do it?'

Tsuna's intuition felt her eyes. He gave her a quick smile before facing Yamamoto and Ryohei again. She blinked in surprise, dropping a small portion of food, inches from her lips.

'I'll look for him tonight.' "Yea he would do something like that."

Tsuna looked down at his bento. The chocolate cupcake with skull shaped icing wasn't there. That was his favorite.

He lifted his head, left and right. He remembered the people around him. 'Oh,' and focused back down on his food.

'Haru was right. Everything changed.' Tsuna was silent for the rest of the time.

After that they all headed to the auditorium for practice. Tsuna couldn't get Chrome out of his mind. 'I really liked that cupcake.' It was the first sweet she baked him, opening one of the first windows for him, to look inside of her heart. 'And I threw it all away.' His lips almost quivered because of his dry throat and wet eyes. 'C'mon Tsuna you can't keep putting yourself in these thinking traps. I can't live in the past anymore.' Against his mental strenght, his heart dropped. What was she doing? Was she thinking about him, as constantly as he was? Was she happy? 'Of course she's not... I-'

Before he stepped into another thinking trap, a hand clasped his secretly as they walked.

He gasped. The only one walking behind the group, next to him, was Haru. He slightly faced her. She wasn't admitting it, her eyes completely foward, her mask refused to drop. So he dropped his, letting go.

She gasped. Was it too bravado of her? 'I was just trying to help...' He had that far away look in his eyes, again. Maybe she was one of the only people who noticed it. She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms. 'See if I care anymore.'

Until she heard him say, "Haru, um, wanna hold hands?" He was nervously scratching his hair, and had his face to the side hiding his timid blush, but he was offering his free hand.

"Hmm, why should I, after you just broke it?" She was purposely being obnoxious now. Even though she wanted to, at first.

He chuckled that awkward cringe. "S-Sorry, but I didn't want to pretend, that we weren't, you know," he scratched his tinted cheek, then made eyecontact with her, "holding hands." Offering it again.

'Haru's heart is about to burst!' Her cheeks heated up a steamy pink. 'Is this Tsuna-san's confession?! No Haru! Play it cool!"

Tsuna sweatdropped a big tear behind his head. 'Is she hyperventilating?' He was about to drop his hand to check if she was ok. "Haru-"

She stifled a squeak. She was losing her chance. She lunged for it before his hand completely fell. It was a clumsy effort and she stumbled next to his shoulder. She froze for a moment with a smile of euphoria. "Eh." She coughed clearing her nerves, like last time, when she brought up his cute no good voice. He always made her slip up about how she felt. 'But he's a dense baka.' She smiled to herself. 'And I love those little things about him.'

They walked hand in hand to the auditorium. She kept her smile, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her bangs dropped in an angle towards their hands. The way he rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin was so endearing to her.

It was silent, but their tranquil silence. Chatter infront of them, but quiet in between them.

They were about to enter through the main entrance to the building, but Tsuna nudged in another direction. She lifted her head to take a glimpse of where and him.

He answered her confused eyes. "I was thinking maybe a longer route? I was, um kinda, enjoying this."

"I-I was too." She squeaked, with a trembling voice and a red face. This was the closest she had ever been to confessing.

And that was enough for her.

* * *

"Highlight the edges of the moon in yellow, but overall let's keep it a pale blue, I just want a haze of shine." She was instructing other members of the art club how she wanted the set for the play. She heard the front entrance open and paused with a gulp. Boss? She dreaded it, but turned to them. Kyoko, Yamamoto, Hana, and Ryohei, that was it. She sighed in relief.

"Hey Chrome-chan!" Kyoko instantly ran on stage. "Wow, this is looking great!" The rest were walking down the row of seats.

Chrome, the petite quiet girl she was, only nodded.

"Is this for the scene where Romeo confesses to Juilet."

She nodded again. "Y-Yes. I only want the balcony on set."

Kyoko put her finger to her lips. "Nani?"

Chrome stuttered. "B-Because I believe the scene will be much more powerful with only the moon and night sky." Her night sky. The ones she shared with him.

Kyoko amused her thought. "Hm, the sky does look more lonely with out the sun, ne?" Smiling just as bright.

Chrome's delicate amethyst orb grew vividly dejected at her implications. Kyoko could keep Boss happy, leaving her to cold hollow nights alone.

The loud door to the backstage opened and closed with an echo. Chrome snapped her head to its direction. Anything to avoid this conversation. 'Boss...?' And he was holding hands with Haru.

His eyes grew wide. Chrome was looking directly at him, with that same fragile eye she could only reval to him. It begged why and pleaded for his company again.

He weakly responded with his own eyes. Gazing with guilt and remorse before shunning itself in shame.

'But why...'

He could feel her asking that question again with a ghost quiet whisper.

"Excuse me." She quietly spoke, but the auditorium echoed it. Her boots created the most painful acoustic walking off set and leaving.

She wasn't apart of this play. 'And I don't want to be either.'

Because none of it was real.

* * *

The art club was packing it's things. Without Chrome they couldn't continue, most of them didn't want to either. It was her set. Boss could feel the resentment in some of them, but he trudged through. He needed to talk to him. He was packing some spraypaint into his bag. He sighed, bored. He noticed Tsuna approach and sighed again.

"H-Hey Chikusa?" He greeted, wondering if he was welcomed.

He nodded with a slump of his shoulders. "Tsuna, why waste your time with an outsider."

He felt a little insulted. "Nani? A fellow loner can't come by for a talk?"

"You, a loner? You should reconsider calling yourself that anymore." He glanced over Tsuna's shoulder, referring to the popular clique he had started to hang out with. Tsuna follwed his gaze. They were all on stage with scripts in hand. Tsuna inwardly scolded himself. Chikusa was right. "Fuck, when did that happen?"

Chikusa couldn't hold back a smirk, but quickly dropped it before Tsuna turned back to the conversation.

"Apparently after you and Chrome departed ways." He rose his glasses with his fingertips. He slightly enjoyed the pain Tsuna's eyes instantly expressed. "Is that why you did it? Was she holding you back, so you dropped the dead weight."

"What? No, never! Is that what Chrome thinks?! What happened between us was..." He gritted his teeth and balled his fist in frustration, looking away.

Chikusa sighed another time, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Chikusa just wanted to push his buttons for a moment. "I know Tsuna. You always took care of her, even after Mukuro-sama..." He sighed, shaking his head. He stepped closer. "But the rest of them don't see it that way." Warning him of the art club. Chrome was kind of the mascot and unofficial president of the club. They were always jealous of 'Boss' and how clingy she was to him.

"I don't care what they think. I just wanted to ask," he took a strained breath. "How's Chrome?" Because he wasn't doing too well. 'How could I walk in holding hands with Haru... I forgot about Haru!' He probably hurt her feelings too, breaking his hand away the second he saw Chrome. 'But right now I need to focus on Chrome.'

Chikusa began to take his leave. "I'm not going to answer a question for your own gratification. If you are concerned, talk to her."

"Please Chikusa." Tsuna whispered, it reached the ear as he passed by.

He stopped. "It's her privacy. Sorry." And kept walking.

At the door, Chikusa turned to see all the happy masks, from the group preparing for their play. Tsuna was the last to join on stage, mimicking them.

There they stood, laughing and smiling. Stealing sad glances in between eachother, but pretending they never did, if their eyes met. Yamamoto at Kyoko and Tsuna. Haru's eyes struggled between Tsuna and where Chrome stood earlier. Kyoko-chan happily gazed at Tsuna-kun, and hesitated to acknowledge Yamamoto, but she did with a smile. Hana's eyes darted at all of them, hoping they didn't notice her nerves, occasionally landing on Tsuna for support. Ryohei was the only one who noticed Hana, she was always in his eyes.

Hibari had his normal unherding nature. He kept to himself, away from all of them, but his eyes kept lingering to Tsuna. Every time he caught himself, he would scowl for lack of discipline, look away, and bite his lower lip in agony and frustration. The friendship he had with the little animal was just as important to Hibari as it was to Tsuna.

Tsuna, he kept trying to look for _his_ hope, but Chrome was gone. She wasn't apart of this. This play.

Chikusa sighed one last time before closing the door.

* * *

You're all fooling yourselves. Idiots.


	20. Chapter 20

20

The Illusion of Reality

Tsuna stared across the mirror currently on a desk leaning on a stacked chair. "What the hell is this?" A few days had passed and now they were trying on outfits. In the club room, just the both of them. Tsuna was in disbelief.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san, you don't like it? It was specifically assigned to you, but I don't recall how it got in with the props. Mysterious?!" She was ready to solve the case.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. 'R-Reborn.' He was wearing a replica of Vongola Primo's mantle and attire. Even gloves! 'Except these are my X-gloves... I am not going Hyper dying will mode in the fucking play, Reborn!'

"Whatever. How about you Haru? Haru?!" He turned to her, not believing her costume. She was playing a pirate, with a full beard and everything... Wait a minute. "Leon!" On her shoulder as a parrot.

"I am blackbeard! Bwhahaha!" Not even half frightening, or intimidating. Her fake beard fell and she instantly tried to cover it up.

Tsuna drew a blank, again. '...Cosplay Haru really is the best...'

"Fear me Hamlet, for I will steal what you care for most, bwhaha!" She boasted.

"Eh? Haru?" He shook away his dopey face.

She leaned over and whispered to him. "No, I'm blackbeard, remember. You're Hamlet."

"Yeah, but we're not rehearsing today? Everyone is just making sure their costumes fit." The school day was over and it was just a last minute assignment. 'Though, I have no idea what blackbeard is doing in this play. Haru has too many roles... Wait that just means more cosplay of her!'

"What's a matter? Scared of losing your precious Ophelia, bwhaha-(cough, cough)" She is really dedicated.

"Ophelia... Hamlet's love interest? Ahaaaa!" He totally forgot. He clutched his hair in useless distraught hysteria. "Hibari is still playing her! HIBARI! Shit! I forgot to talk to you and Kyoko-chan, and now it's too late! After everything that's happened! I, we, cant! Fuck!" He paled. "Please don't tell me that we do... Fuck?"

"Eh, well Tsuna-san you see..."

His spirit left his body.

Blink. Blink.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san?!" Haru ran for the soul almost escaping from the open window. "It's ok, I'll be here to support you!" She finally returned it to Tsuna's body. She huffed up her arms and nodded.

He calmed down, but the pit of his stomach turned every time he thought of it. "Thanks Haru." They both shared a natural smile and gentle giggle. 'Yeah. This is real.'

They changed back to the school uniforms, one after the other waiting outside of the class. He could of just left, she even said it was fine, but he wanted to stay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean were friends right? That's what they do?" He sat on the table next to her computer, resting his feet on the chair. He just wanted to confirm that they actually were. He needed at least one friendship that wouldn't shatter. He didn't want to pick it up and then drop it like a broken plate. (Frwt)

"Tsuna-san, that's rude." She nodded towards his sitting position.

"Hm, oh sorry." He kicked the chair back, pushed off the desk with his hands, doing a 180, landing his butt on the seat, clean.

"Hahi?" That was oddly acrobatic for Tsuna-san. "That was pretty cool."

"Th-Thanks!" 'That was a complete accident. I thought I was gonna fall.' He cringed. "I think you're really cool when you cosplay, Haru." His no good grin.

"I thought you're cosplay was cool too!" Referring to the eye-patch and bandages.

"Haru, that wasn't cosplay." He sighed. He kept trying to tell her.

"I know." She stopped her computer work.

He leaned down to her. "Huh, what do-"

"I know, alright! I know."

Tsuna flinched back. He never heard her so angry. There was always atleast a hint of that joyful energy, but now, none. "Haru?"

"I just didn't want to believe it, ok. I couldn't think of someone hurting you like that Tsuna-san." She flicked a mocking tear off her cheek. 'Great, I probably made him uncomfortable. Way to go, Haru.' After how hard she had been trying to act 'normal' infront of him. She was ecstatic when he joined, but she played it down to not scare him away. Now, she blew it.

His mouth recovered from an unheard gasp. "You worry about me? I-I worry about you too, Haru." He ruffled his hair, trying to get rid of his tinted cheeks. It sounded so lame and cheesy, but that's how he did feel.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san when have you-" She instantly recalled the day she sprained her leg. Even though she was uncomfortable around him, (purposely avoiding him) he still went out of his way to make sure she was perfectly fine, even defending her from Shamal, yet she didn't notice how much he cared, because it all felt natural. "Nevermind." She smiled down to herself. 'Yeah, it's the little things he does that matter to me.'

He could spot the dimples on her cheeks, indicating her hidden smile. He grew a toothy grin and let out a gentle sigh of agreement. Her cheeks burned, but her smile shined brighter.

They both carried the same sentiment.

'You really do care.'

They shared the peaceful quiet she learned to cherish.

"Hey Haru, you never answered my question?" He interrupted her tranquil thoughts. He causally landed his arm on the top of her chair, behind her back. His hand rubbed her shoulder, nonchalantly, bridging the distance between.

"Nani?" She suddenly realized she was actually more comfortable with him sitting on the table. Right now, they were side-by-side, staring into eachothers eyes. She could feel his body heat, and the aroma of winterfresh breath so close to her.

"Are we friends?" He had a playful, crooked, grin, unaware, it constricted her chest. His eyes twinkled with curiosity, not noticing her flustered state.

Her eyes were a tender liquid. Her face leaned closer to his. "Are we?" Her soft breath smoothed over his skin. Her hand found itself on the hand, on his lap. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, in that quiet remedy way.

"Um..." He found himself lingering closer to her. But he wasn't anxious.

Not like with Nagi.

"I want to keep holding you're hand." Her heart was racing a mile a minute, but real-time seemed slower. "I want to..." She didn't finish her embarrassed whimper.

His thumb tenderly glided over her lips. "We don't have to talk, too much." His raspy, hyper dying will, voice. Both of their eyes were shadowed from the act behind closed doors. His nose nuzzled hers, he hesitated with an anticipating gulp, before he leaned his head to one side and pressed his lips to hers.

They both moved up and down, broke and reunited. His voice hoarse. "Haru." Before taking her lips again.

Her hands began to slide around his back embracing Tsuna-san. His hand skimmed past her ear, combing through her hair.

"Tsuna-san." A moan in between the passion. Their lips and bodies began to pick up the pace. Both trying to wrestle their tounges into the other's mouth.

He got up from his chair, breaking their lips, but his kisses found her cheek and ear. The hand holding hers, guided her to stand. She flowed into his arms, her breast against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He snuck his hand under her shirt. His fingertips tickled her sensitive back, going up to her neck back down to her lower waist. He loved the shiver of pleasure she always released.

Except she didn't shiver.

He used his other hand and roughly grabbed her thigh, lifting it above his hip. He picked her up, and placed her on the table. Where was that adorable squeak of lust and surprise?

Her breaths were heavy, but she kept abusing her pink lips against his warm, wet, mouth.

He grinded against her body, wanting to feel that pant of passion that snuck into his ear taking him to those nights. They would start the affair and say it was ony for one more night. Nights were they would go for hours. Nights were they just snuggled together. Nights, staring out her window, sharing the constellations. His kiss grew more desperate. Where was it? Where was she _?_

"Oh." She moaned as he began to suck on her neck. Her fingers clutched his hair. One leg locked around his waist, pressing his crotch closer to her heat. He released his hickey with a pop. "Ah, Tsuna-san!" She yearned for more, the grip on his hair tightened, pulling on the roots.

He pulled away slightly, his eyes wide for a moment. He shook away his thoughts. 'No, I-I don't need her. This is real..?' But reality doesn't bend to your will, no matter how hard you try.

His chest vibrated to his inward scorn. The animalistic sound drew Haru closer to the edge of the table and her morals.

He decided he wanted this too.

He really did.

Tsuna-san ravaged her. His teeth nibbled on her earlobe. His hot breath condensing the wet trail he had left on her. She gasped after he ripped off the top button of her uniform, shoving the red ribbon bow higher up her neck as a chocker. He slowly, but intensely kissed down to her collar bone. His hand worked on her shoulders sliding one sleeve down but not off, staying right above her elbow. He massaged her exposed shoulder for a moment before he kissed it and bit down weakly, trailing back up her neck to her ear, blowing a cool breath. Goosebumps followed the kiss pattern he left on her skin. A shivered sigh.

Haru was not able to keep up. 'Me and Tsuna-san are..! Ngh.' She ignored her thoughts, neither able to focuse on what his mouth and body were doing to her. She tried to follow his lead. Her lips tasted any piece of exposed skin she could find. Lavishing his lips. butterfly kisses along his jawline, smothering his ear. Her hand with the saggy sleeve pulled on his belt, trying to be as physically as close to him as possible. Her other hand was wrapped behind his head, to keep their needs close. His hair ran through her fingers, after his every action. Every one of his actions cost her a lost to lust.

He clasped the hand with the sleeve down to her elbow. He needed to pretend he wasn't dependent on that grip.

He retook her lips, without hesitation. It was warm, but it didn't chill his newfound anxiety. He leaned his body weight on her. Slowly laying her down on the table. She whimpered a pout when he didn't climb on top of her. She didn't care now. "Tsuna-san do you..?" Her face shying away her hormone driven blush.

He stood and stared for a moment. Her uniform was a hot mess. Her blouse undone from the cleavage, with her belly button exposed, the bottom of her uniform had rolled up her tummy, from the friction on the table. He licked his upper lip subconsciously. Has Haru always been this sexy?

 _Boss reached down to her, with a reassuring face. He convinced Nagi to face him, soothing her ghost-pale cheekbone, with his hand, always so warm to her. Her fingers found it, and held it, his gentle fist. The most honest smile anyone could ever see was on her lips. He chuckled in a tease, loving her joy, and she giggled along with a playful smack to his chest. Their happiness._

He kissed her again and tucked a few loose stands away. His simple grin, during this vulnerable moment calmed her nerves. A vulnerable moment for both of them.

"Yeah. Haru."

* * *

I'm not sure what real is anymore. Actually, I never did.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Of unnecessary importance

 _"I'm off mom!" He left his house. He believed he was old enough to walk to school all by himself now._

 _He hummed a joyful tune._

 _"Hey, isn't that one of the first years?" An upper classman walking to Namimori elementary, asked his friends._

 _He stopped his song, and picked up the pace. He could hear their whispering, and hurried steps. If only he had his mom walking with him. He glanced back. He grew scared from their plotting eyes. He took off running, he broke left at an intersection. He gulped, hearing them run after him. He squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn't going to cry._

 _He huffed, finally making it to the park? He searched left and right. Why wasn't he at school? "I must of made a mistake." His legs wobbled. He knew the school and park were close to home, but he must of messed up the two. He didn't know how to get from the park to school. He wasn't to sure about the way home either. He just always followed Mom._

 _"Baka ran to the park, instead of the school."_

 _So began their teasing and bullying. He flinched back, but stumbled and fell on his butt. "Ow."_

 _"Leave him alone!" He ran to his aid. He stood in front of him with his arms spread across._

 _So they turned their attention to him._

 _The upperclass men left, after a few good swings at the one who came to the rescue, realizing they would be late. The other one was crying the whole time seeing him take the bullying meant for him._

 _"Hiba, Hiba." Tsuna was dirt riddled and scraped up, but his toothy grin was as happy as ever. "It's a good thing I followed you. You can stop crying. They're_ _gone right?"_

 _Sniffles and tears. "But," Hibari wiped his eyes with his wrist after his fingers got tired, and cleaned his nose with a sleeve. "But you."_

 _"I'm fine! How 'bout you? Did they hurt you?" He was inspecting his friend for any injuries._

 _Hibari tried to stop crying but couldn't and his words came out slurred. "Why did you jump in front of me like that?!" He was upset, because Tsuna was always protecting him. Why couldn't he be strong like him? "I want to protect you too sometimes, Tsunayoshi-kun!" He cried louder._

 _Tsuna sweatdropped. "Eh?" He shook his head and focused. He clamped his hands over Hibari's cheeks and rubbed the rest of his tears away with his thumbs. "Hiba, family always keeps eachother safe. I'm always going to keep looking out for you, because I know you'll do the same for me, ne?"_

 _"You mean it? We're really family?"_

 _Tsuna chuckled a no good smile and nodded. "Yup. So I'll be strong for you when you can't be, ok?"_

 _His tears stopped and he let out a final sniffle. "Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

* * *

Hibari forced himself not to scowl. He was such a crybaby. Why was he thinking of that memory now. He breezed through the halls, finishing his final rounds. Kusakabe was in the office, wrapping up paper work. He smirked seeing a light on, in a passing by classroom. He decided he would blow off his frustration on the students breaking the rules. He pulled out his tonfa, ready to bite them to death.

"It's past school curfew." He thrusted the door open and barged inside, ready for his prey.

"Hiyaaa!"

"H-Hibari?!"

"...Tsunayoshi-kun?"

* * *

 _"Hiee!" Tsuna almost fainted, before catching himself. "Oi Hibari, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." Tsuna threw the blanket off, and scratched his hair with a no good yawn._

 _"Tch." He knew it was a mistake. He decided to take his leave out the window._

 _"W-Wait up." Tsuna sighed before he left. He walked up to Hibari. He brushed his bangs away with a frown. "You're still picking fights huh?" A bruise, scrapes, and cuts. Tsuna left to get the first aid. "Sit."_

 _Hibari made an attempt to leave again._

 _"Now." Boss reaffirmed._

 _Hibari was stuck between leaving and staying. He wanted to leave, but how he wanted to stay even more._

 _Tsuna came back with Yuni. "Sorry, I'm not really good with patching up others." He faced away with a cringe. 'But I fix myself up all the time.'_

 _Yuni chirped a joy. "Don't worry. Onii-chan just doesn't want to hurt Hiba-chan's cute face."_

 _"Oi, Yuni!" It was dark, but Hibari swore he saw Tsuna's face heat up._

 _"Nani? What's the big deal, hohohoho!" Hiding her obnoxious mouth with a back hand, pinky up. She lost her giggle to a yawn. Onii-chan did wake her up out of nowhere._

 _"It's just, I haven't called Hibari that since we were kids. Y-You should drop it too Yuni, right Hibari?"_

 _"..." He wasn't good with crowds. Three was company._

 _Tsuna instantly flinched. "Hehe, actaully, I can handle it, Yuni. Don't worry."_

 _Yuni was confused and slightly annoyed. "Don't wake me up next time, baka." She shoved the first aid kit into his arms. She halfheartedly stomped to her room._

 _Tsuna forced a chuckle. "Sorry about that Hibari. I should of figured you would be uncomfortable. It's better with just the two of us, ne?" He sat beside him, opening the kit. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 'Now how do I go about this? I usually just patch up what I can. But I should clean his wounds first, right?' "Eh, what hurts?" Tsuna scooted closer, their thighs touching, no big deal to Tsuna. He rubbed his thumb over the bruise on his forehead. "Here?" Feeling the skylark wince. Tsuna frowned slightly, dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol. "Please stay the night? I would be worried otherwise."_

 _Hibari gulped. Alone with him, in the middle of the night. Could he really handle this? No, he couldn't. He would devour him if he did. Hibari yanked Tsunayoshi, by his pajama collar. He brought him inches from his face. "No." Seething it out. "Ask again, and I'll-"_

 _"Bite me to death?" Tsuna had half-lidded eyes, staring right through Hibari's scary nature. "You wouldn't hurt a fly," Tsuna rose an eyebrow, with a crooked smirk. "Huh, Hiba?"_

 _Hibari's eyes grew and then darkened. The way he said that._

 _In an instant, Hibari shoved Tsuna down on the bed and straddled him, he pinned both his hands above his head, ready to prey on the cub._

 _"Hieee?! Eh, Hibari? What are you- owwww!" Tsuna's head snapped back in pain. A tear almost slipped past his eye. "You actually bit me?" He sniffled._

 _Hibari finally refocused. He had bit his childhood friend! On the shoulder, exposed from his poorly buttoned pajama top. Then Tsuna's words reached him. The guilt of losing to desire, crushed his pride in discipline. "Sorry, I-." Hibari didn't have an explanation. Well he had one, but he could never tell him. "Sorry." Letting go of him, but still on top of him._

 _"I was joking around, geez. You didn't have to take it that far. I didn't think it would bother you that much." Tsuna was frustrated. 'Who the fuck does that?' "I was just trying to be a good friend." Tsuna either didn't notice, or wasn't bothered, by the fact that Hibari was still straddling him._

 _His raven bangs hid his face. "I told you, I don't want to stay the night." But it was weak, desperate for a promised strength._

 _"Huh?" Tsuna scrunched his face, annoyed, but also worried. Hibari was acting weird._

 _"I don't want people's help."_

 _Tsuna gasped. He balled his first and rose his upper body, supported with his other arm. "How could you say that? You know, I'll always go out of my way for you!" Hibari felt something in his chest. "And Chrome!" Then it dropped._

 _There it was... Chrome. Again. Everytime. Every single time he gained an inch of hope, Chrome manifested to reveal the harsh truth._

 _"Don't worry Hibari, a promise is a promise, ne?" He grinned a no good chuckle like always, rubbing the cut across Hibari's cheek, with his thumb._

 _And it always gave him hope._

* * *

Haru covered her almost rebuttoned blouse. Tsuna lept back, trying to buckle his belt. He instantly stood in front of Haru to give her privacy. 'Thank God, he didn't catch us in the middle of it.' Tsuna sighed in relief. Tsuna fastened his belt, facing Hibari, when Haru gave the blushing ok.

Tsuna was ready to face the worst. 'In a classroom, past curfew, doing it. Well fuck, I'm dead. I had a no good life, but it was a good one. Wait that's a contradiction. Ah, whatever.'

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't quite understand. Hibari was standing there, not moving, only staring at him, with parted lips. Haru was peeking around Tsuna's back. "Hibari?"

Hearing his voice snapped him back to the situation. Hibari cleared his throat and straightened himself up. "I have other matters."

Tsuna and Haru both winced when the door slammed shut. "Is Hibari ok?" Tsuna crossed his arms with a confused tilt of the head. 'Is he still mad at me? I ended things with Chrome so I could at least try to salvage our friendships. I have to fix things with both of them.'

Haru walked around him. She kept adjusting her uniform. It felt dirty. She gave up, and focused on Tsuna-san's question. She leaned her bottom against the table. She tapped her index finger to her cheek, staring up. "He looked kind of sad."

Tsuna kept staring at the door. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Haru did have a point. "Why would he be sad?"

"Hm, Tsuna-san..." She debated, between telling him or not. She decided on the truth like always. "Have you ever thought, that maybe Hibari-san likes you?"

"Huh, of course he does. I mean, I know we aren't on the best terms right now, but we'll always be there for eachother!" Tsuna nodded to himself, reassured. 'We're family, after all.'

Haru shook her finger and head. "No Tsuna-san, I mean, like, like, you?"

"Like, like?" A dense silence. "...Eh?! But that's impossible. He likes Chrome." He waved off. "Nope, there is no way. We have known eachother since we were kids and he's never said anything."

Haru's face tilted, confused. "I don't know who started that rumor, but he doesn't like Chrome." Matter of fact.

"Huh, how do you know?"

"Because I've interviewed Hibari-san before. When I got to the subject of who he likes, he didn't answer, but kind of deliberately went out of his way to say he wasn't interested in any female. His fanclub went nuts hearing the news. They still don't know who to pair him up with. Some go for Kusakabe others with Yamamoto, some even like the idea of the delinquent Gokudera with him." She rambled not realizing Tsuna's lost of interest. He was packing his things, and slung his school bag across his torso.

"Hibari probably said that so he would be left alone. You know how he is." He waited at the door. "Let me walk you home, Haru."

Haru smiled with a nod. They walked out of the classroom, as she continued the conversation. "No Tsuna-san, I don't know how he is. Only you do."

"Haru," He rubbed the back of his neck frustrated. "I don't like where you're going with this." There was no way Hibari liked him that way. 'Defintely, no way. I'll never forget that winter night. We were waiting for her. He even had a gift for her...' But was it really for her...

"But Tsuna-san, he only gets close to you." Haru was trying to get Tsuna to see the truth. "You could say he is clingy."

Tsuna stopped walking. They had reach the front gates of school. He stared at the cement. His mind replayed one important memory. _A promise is a promise, ne?_

"I... I know why he's clingy but that doesn't mean anything." And they kept walking.

Haru rolled her eyes. "Even when the truth is in front of you, you don't want to admit it. I guess your integrity was compromised."

"Haru it's not that, it's just we aren't in the best terms right now. If I bring up this," gesturing his hands about the conversation between them. "I don't want to make things worse."

They arrived at her house. She stood and turned to him, after reaching the front gate. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Ara? What do you mean Haru?"

"You always put others feelings before you're own. You're scared of hurting Hibari again, so you're avoiding him, but it's killing you isn't it, that you guys aren't friends anymore?"

Tsuna smirked. "Hm, I vaguely recall alot of people saying I was inconsiderate of others."

Haru sighed, staring away. "There you go again, using your sarcasm as a defense."

Tsuna felt a sting of guilt. Haru knew him well. "Sorry."

She faced his eyes again. "It's ok to be selfish with your emotions Tsuna-san." She rose to her tiptoes. Her voice soft, eyes whispered closed, and cheeks with a tint of pink. "Because I'm going to be with mine." Stealing a kiss. She giggled and winked at his blush. "Thank you for walking me home Tsuna-san!" She skipped inside her house to the rythem of her own heart beat.

* * *

Tsuna's heart kept thumping in his chest. 'Is Haru my girlfriend?' His chest swelled with the thought. He grew a smile.

He almost skipped down the street. He didn't, but his steps had a cheerful bounce.

Bzz, bzz. His pocket was vibrating. Tsuna pulled out his phone. He rose a curious eyebrow at the screen. "Kusakabe-san?" He flicked the answer button with his thumb, and placed it next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sawada-san." His voiced sound on edge. He was usually calm and collected.

"Kusakabe-san, what is it, you only have this number for emerg...-encies. D-Did something happen to Hibari?!"

"Yes, that was very intuitive." Taken back slightly by his deductive reasoning. "But Sawada-san, the chairman never came back after his final patrol of the school."

"Um."

"He always comes back to the disciplinary committee office before leaving. For someone like Kyoya-san not to fulfill a duty is bizzare. Is he with you?"

Tsuna's grip on his phone tightened. "H-Hibari's missing?" 'It can't be because he saw me and Haru. It can't be.'

"I was afraid you would say that. Sawada-san, do you have any idea where he would be?"

"Have you checked the school roof? If not there," He ignored the weight that fell in his chest. "Then check Chrome's apartment."

"Thank you Sawada-san. I'll check the roof right away, but can you check her apartment for me? I woud be grateful."

Tsuna almost chocked on his spit. He sucked in his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "N-No, I can't, sorry." He opened them with a resolve focused on the situation. "I'll text you her address. I'll look for any where else he might be."

"Sawada-san?" It was a hesitated response. He didn't want to see Chrome? He ignored his own thoughts, he wanted to find Hibari. "Alright I'll head over there right now. He wasn't on the roof."

"Thank you Kusakabe-san. And sorry again."

"No, thank you Sawada-san. I won't pry either. It's your personal business with Dokuro-san and the chairman."

They both clicked and went to look for Hibari.

Tsuna sent Kusakabe the text and then booked it for the park. 'Thank goodness I brought my gloves from the club room.' He equipped them, running down the street. He instantly entered Hyper dying will mode with out the need for pills. He lept up and took off with a high speed burst across the sky.

* * *

"Hibari!" Tsuna landed at the center of the park, scaring a few people. He did a quick scan of the area. 'It's too crowded for him to be here.' He ignited his flames again, and blasted away.

'The abandoned shrine.' Tsuna flew towards there. It was the most isolated place in Namimori. He increased his flame output, leaving a blazing trail behind him.

He landed with a tired breath. "Not here either." He clutched his fist shut. "Where is he?" He prayed he was at least with Chrome. At the same time he wished at least he wasn't with Nagi.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. "I'll check Kokuyo land."

He headed straight there.

Tsuna busted through the door. He ran to the room he knew Mukuro would be. The room with a stage, the same room where they had their first fight.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to what do I owe your presence." He was sitting on stage, his fingertips pressed together like a plotting pyramid.

"Mukuro." The natural disdain in Boss's voice. "Have you seen Hibari?" He might of come here to pick a fight with him.

Mukuro's red eye gleamed with amusement. "Oh, lost your play thing? How's mine, by the way?"

Even in hyper dying will, Mukuro knew how to pull the strings of his emotions. "What did you say?!" Tsuna closed the distance in an instant. He transmitted in front of him, and shoved him against the wall. His forearm pressed against his neck to keep him in place. The flame of his gloves burned dangerously.

"Hit a nerve, did I? Kufufufu. Did you already break her?"

He lodged his elbow deeper like a rigid pike, causing him to cough, before letting him go completely. Tsuna knew better than to continue this argument. He just wanted a reaction out of him. "I just came looking for Hibari, if he's not here then we're done." Tsuna turned and began to walk away.

"Kufufufu. That's not true at all, is it Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He rubbed his throat, then gave his sly grin. "You want to find out how to fix her. Unfortunately for you, I don't know how, or care for such a weakling."

Tsuna's gloves made a tight grip noise. "There was a time when you did Mukuro."

"And there was a time when I tried to see you as family. But times change. The sooner you realize that the better." Mukuro's smile grew. Tsuna's was petrified in place by his words. He wanted to play a little more with the vanurable Mafioso. "Like when the Arcobaleno Reborn left you. Everything went back to 'normal' didn't it Dame-Tsuna?"

The quiet minute was a special gratification for Mukuro. "Goodbye Mukuro." Boss left with shadowed eyes.

His smile broke into a laugh. "Kufufufu, I do enjoy our talks, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna left Kokuyo land with out a whisper.

* * *

Kusakabe knocked on her door. "Please be here." Although the back of his mind wondered why Sawada-san refused to come.

He heard a few locks come undone. It squeaked open only a crack. "Hello?" Only a little bit of her face and beautiful amethyst orb visible.

"Ah, Dokuro-san, I don't mean to be a bother, but is the chairman inside with you?"

"He isn't here."

"I see. Do you have any ideas where he could be?"

Her eye grew then faded to unwanted thoughts. "No, I don't know."

He noticed her slip up. "Please, if you know somethi-"

"I said I don't know!" It was still her quiet voice but filled with anguish. She slammed the door.

Kusakabe stood there dumbfounded. "What happened to them?"

He sagged his shoulders and decided to take his leave, until he heard a gentle click. She reopened the door, the same as last time. "Sorry. But don't worry Boss will do something. He always does." She tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. Boss is always going to be Boss after all.

He was slightly surprised, because he also came to that conclusion. Sawada Tsunayoshi had a no good reputation, but he was the only one the chairman trusted. That had to mean something. "Thank you Dokuro-san, now, if you'll excuse me. I also beg your pardon for bothering you."

She shook her head. "You are also our friend aren't you." She sighed, content with her own conclusion. "Thank you for taking care of them."

"Ara, I'm not quite following."

She giggled opening the door more. "Even if it doesn't look like much to you, you have done a lot for us. The least I could offer is tea. Please come in." She looked down guilty for a moment. "I also need a friend to talk to." Asking Hibari's vice chairman, no, asking one of their friends.

He grew a smile, the first one since looking for Kyoya-san. He felt a weight off his back. "If it's not a bother, I would also like a friend to talk too?"

She nodded with a raise of her shoulders and that everlasting charm. "Of course."

* * *

Tsuna barged through the doors of the exclusive mafia lounge. He wasn't wearing the proper attire, but wasn't focused on that. He headed straight for the bar. "Basil, have you seen Hibari?"

Basil was caught off guard. "Sawada? Um, no, the last time I seen him was when he escorted Dokuro after her last performance."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. 'It's already 11:30 I've looked and looked, but still can't find him. Hibari...' "Thanks Basil." Tsuna began to take his leave.

"Wait a minute Sawada. Aria has been asking for you."

'I don't have time to play **_mafia family_** with her, but it's for Yuni's sake... Fuck, why now.' "I-I'll call her tomorrow." And left.

* * *

 _That distant winter night. It was cold. The snow burned, but he didn't care. The small animal had passed out, waiting for her. Hibari admired his features. How his lips looked so warm. His body looked so inviting. His arm was outstretched on the bench behind Hibari. His other arm was on the arm rest. His head hung back, with his jaw, dropped, snoring peacefully._

 _It was ok, right?_

 _Hibari hesitated._

 _It was ok, to just let himself believe for a moment._

 _He ignored the tingles coming from his stomach._

 _It was ok, to pretend they were together. Just for this lonely night of theirs._

 _Hibari, as quietly as he could, snuggled against the small animal. It was warm being with him._

 _It was the closest he could ever be with him._

 _Hibari enjoyed the falling snow. It twinkled down. The night lights illuminated every snowflake in his eyes. It didn't burn anymore. It was beautiful. 'I want to stay like this with you.'_

 _Tsuna sneezed awake. Hibari froze. Was he going to push him away? He did the best to pretend he was asleep._

 _"We really are idiots." Was all he mumbled, before going back to sleep._

 _'I really am.'_

 _The small animal was going to wait the rest of the night for her. Hibari couldn't. It would of killed him to see Boss's face lit up if she did show._

 _He stood on the roof. His eyes focused on the shivering small animal. Hibari took of his coat and draped it over him._

 _"Don't worry Hiba." Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. "I'll always protect your cute face." He had a stupid grin and it made Hibari uneasy._

 _'Cute?' He didn't like the way it made him feel. At the same time, he really did like the way it made him feel._

 _He gulped with the risk in his mind. 'Just one is ok, right?' He leaned down, brushed a few snowflaked bangs away. He closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to Boss. He broke it, ever so quietly. He opend his eyes, staring at the peaceful face of Tsuna. He sighed to the honesty of unrequited emotions and left._

* * *

The moonlight guided his path. He was too tired to fly anymore. He trudged home. He searched everywhere but nothing. Tsuna lost the no good bounce in his step.

He would try searching for him again tomorrow.

He sighed opening the front gate for his home. "So much, for trying to be a good friend."

He naturally loosened his uniform tie, entering the house hold. "I'm home." He mumbled even though it was the dead of night.

Tsuna climbed up the stairs with dread. "Another day of being Dame-Tsuna. How useless can I get."

He held the doorknob for a moment before deciding to open it.

The gentle breeze hit him as he entered the room. The window was open. The curtains flowed to the melody of the wind. Tsuna's hair swayed with hope. His tired, baggy, bloodshot, eyes were wide. "Hibari?"

He was sitting on his bed, for god knows how long. He stood up.

"Hibari." Tsuna took a few steps foward.

"I-..." Hibari didn't know what to say. He waited the whole time here for him. Seeing Tsunayoshi-kun now, it was evident that he had been looking for him the whole time as well.

Tsuna took a few more. Hibari felt uneasy. Tsunayoshi-kun was so worried about him, that he searched tirelessly for him. He really did, the honestly in the small animal was hard to deny.

Hibari remained unmoving. What could either say to the other. He came here out of habbit. Tsunayoshi-kun always comforted him. Always.

But now...

"Hibari." Tsuna took a final step, before embracing him in a desperate hug, he grabbed the back his head and buried his face against his neck. "Thank god you're safe." Tsuna was so tired, but that didn't matter. "I was so worried." His voice cracked a tear.

Hibari's eyes were wide. The small animal was holding him so tight and crying. He rose his arms and shared the hug. He snuggled into it and closed his eyes with a sleepy smile. He let himself lean on Tsuna, because he always has depended on him.

* * *

I've always kept my distance, because I knew you didn't feel that way, but how can I not feel this way, when you, every single time, you come and save me?

Tell me how to stop loving you.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/Note: The first half of the chapter is kind of Yaoi. It's purely for the plot, but if it makes you uncomfortable, please scroll down to the line breaker.**

22

Unravel

Snores. Hibari perked his ear. More snoring. His eyes opened. Tsunayoshi-kun was asleep?

The small animal's body was weighing on him. Hibari stumbled back. The back of his leg hit the bed and they collapsed on it. Tsuna on top of Hibari, still embracing him.

'He was this tired? He really does care.' _A promise is a promise, ne?_ 'Yes, thank you for keeping it, and always going out of your way, for someone like me.'

But Hibari also knew that Tsuna would never see him as a lover.

Hibari glanced at the window. Should he leave? He bit his lower lip, staring at the ceiling. He also wanted to stay. Tsuna's snoring was quiet and kind of cute. It was soothing. He sighed a smile and closed his eyes.

Hibari kept trying to sleep, but Tsuna would occasionally adjusted himself and subconsciously grind against him. Legs tangled and full body contact. How the hell was he supposed to sleep? 'I can feel his bulge against me. Discipline. Discipline. I will not have my way with this adorable creature.' Tsuna moved his face, so his lips were barely grazing his ear, and the warm breaths tickled his ear canal. 'DISCIPLINE. DISCIPLINE.'

Tsuna groaned uncomfortably. Hibari squeezed his eyes shut. 'Go down. Go down. Go down.' It was about to work until Tsuna's thigh rubbed against it. 'DISCIPLINE!'

Hibari's eyes shot wide. The little animal was kissing his neck? "Mhm, Nagi, wanna fool around a little?" A sleepy voice, unaware of who was under him.

'Nagi?'

Tsuna's hands snuck under Hibari's shirt. He shivered at the surprise contact. Tsunayoshi-kun's hand was naturally sky warm, it thawed his cloud cold body.

Her body was the skinny fragile nature he protected, a tinny waist, tender hips, her tummy was flat and smooth. Definitely Nagi. Boss naturally lifted his lips away from her pale neck. He held her cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eyepatch, he nuzzled her nose with the tip of his, before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Her lips were soft and she was kissing back. He broke it, a trail of saliva following him.

Hibari was panting with a heated blush, staring up at him with a new found realization. Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't a little animal, he was the predator, and Hibari was the little animal.

Boss took her heavy breaths of lust as a yes and tackled her lips again. He ripped open her blouse, a few buttons landed on the floor, and hid under the bed like dust bunnies. Her shy moan caused his arousal to grow.

Hibari's legs subconsciously locked around his body. Tsuna's pelvis rubbed sensually against him.

'Ara? Is that a bulge?' Tsuna tried to recall everything before passing out. 'That's right I was tired from looking for... Hibari!' His eyes shot open. Raven hair, closed eyes, and he was kissing back, his arms were around Tsuna's neck, running his hands through his hair, lost in the heat of longing.

Tsuna snapped back, staring down at Hibari with shock. "H-Hibari, what are we- What are we doing?!"

Hibari was caught off guard, from the break of the lips he always wanted to taste. He wasn't going to back down now. He drew a devilish smirk, his fingers crawled up to his loose tie, he clutched it, and brought Tsuna back down. A moan of pleasure from Hibari to entice him. "Use me."

* * *

 _Use me._

 _Use me, Tsuna-san_

 _It's ok, you can use me, Tsuna-kun_

 _Boss... use me._

* * *

"Nooo!" Tsuna forced himself off, breaking their affair. His eyes were orbs about to break. He walked backward, until he hit the door. "No." His body slid down, against the wall. "...No..." He rose his knees to his chest. "I can't. Not again." He hugged himself desperately. He dropped his head, ashamed and weak. "I don't want to ruin what we have, not anymore after what I already damaged..."

Hibari, surprised, rose his body up on the bed, his legs tucked to one side, one hand resting on the sheets. He used his other hand to keep his blouse shut over his bosom. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna lifted his head, trying to meet his gaze. "Sorry Hibari..." His eyes carried a liquid shine. "I promised to be strong for you, but I just can't, not anymore..." He took a deep sniffled breath. "After everything, it's just so hard."

Hibari gasped back.

Tsuna brought his hands to his face, rubbing away those stupid tears. "I'm so sorry."

Hibari, still on the bed because he was afraid, tried to reach out with his fingertips. "What's wrong?" He pulled back slightly, not knowing how to comfort his only friend.

"I-I was tempted. I didn't care. I didn't want to lose you, but when you said **that**..." He couldn't stop his suppressed emotions, after so long. His tears came pouring out.

Hibari was panicking a little. Tsunayoshi-kun had never cried in front of him. Never.

"I-I" He struggled to gasp for air, in between the tears. "I created the illusion that I was as broken as Chrome, so I could try and comfort her. She needed someone. She needed me." He rubbed his right eye hard, with his palm. "But I actually ended up just as broken and made things worse, because I was insensitive of both of our feelings." He took another strained breath. "A-And I've let Kyoko-chan manipulate me, b-because for some reason, some s-sick part of me still wants h-her attention." He was covering both his eyes, swaying back and forth, the back of his head hitting the door. "B-But Haru, I try to s-see her as more, but I c-can only see her as my f-friend. Even though I know she w-wants more, I only, I... I-I selfishly shouldered my problems on her, and she would always, willingly help. I felt so guilty, that I, that I... I seduced her because I knew that's what she wanted, but it was wrong, so wrong..."

Hibari could only stare at his confession.

"Hibari... Who am I?"


	23. Chapter 23

23

Memories

The train tracks thudding and rolling. He was napping, drooling on the window.

"Wake up dame-Tsuna." Reborn dropkicked him, and then lept off his face.

"Pfft!" He awoke with a cry of pain. "Ow, ow, Reborn?! What's the big idea?" Boss whined like always. He was used to it by now, 'but it still doesn't give him the right to treat me like his personal punching bag.'

"Tenth, we've arrived!" Gokudera-kun was next to his seat, wagging that loyal puppy dog tail.

Tsuna took in his surroundings. Haru and Kyoko were in the two seats in front of him, they glanced back and smiled with a wave.

Chrome was in the seat across from them, painting the scenery. Hibari was most likely sleeping on the roof of the train car.

Hana was in the seat across Kyoko and Haru. Ryohei and Yamamoto were behind Tsuna and Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto laughing and Ryohei excited to the extreme!

Tsuna paused at the honest sight before him.

They all looked at him with worry.

"Boss, is everything okay?" Chrome was the first to reach out with a worried question.

They were all concerned because a tear slipped past his eye.

"Ara?" He was shocked himself. He quickly wiped it, slightly confused and embarrassed. "I, I really don't know what that was about. Sorry."

Maybe he shed a tear because he didn't realize how badly he was going to miss these ordinary days with his family.

"I guess, I'm just really happy with you guys." And his signature no good smile.

They all agreed and smiled back.

* * *

They all stepped off the platform with Reborn leading them. Gokudera was carrying only the Tenth's luggage and his own. The Tenth, himself, was struggling to carry Chrome's, Haru's, and Kyoko-san's, Hana rudely threw her's on top of him. He clumsily dropped all of them and fell face down. Reborn stepped over him without a care.

Hana was laughing her ass off, holding her sides. "Sorry, sorry." She offered her hand.

"Hana." He gritted out annoyed. He didn't want her offer.

Her smile was soft. "But you shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself all the time. Geez, you're even no good at taking care of yourself." Her lecture was purely from a caring heart.

He was taken back. He hesitated but took her hand. "Th-Thanks."

She also helped him carry luggage.

"C'mon guys we're waiting for you!" Kyoko, the sweet and pure Kyoko, was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the two, with the rest of the family.

"We're coming!" Tsuna rushed out a little more excited, because it was his crush talking to him.

Hana sighed. "You're so **hopeless**."

He smiled back at her. "But I'm happy, Hana!"

She grew wide eyes at his statement, before they softened.

Tsuna and Hana caught up.

They walked down the quiet path of the country side. "It's a lot more peaceful than Namimori." Boss sighed content. The battle for the curse of the Arcobaleno was over and he broke Reborn's curse, along with the other babies, and fixed the problem with the tri-ni-set. Reborn and the Ninth insisted that Tsuna and his family had a day of relaxation for all the struggles they had been through. He glanced at the ocean waves rippling as the weak wind blew. A few grass blades scattered over the Plains. 'Our ordinary days are going to start again, like the day we saw the fireworks.' His eyes subconsciously lingered on Chrome. 'She wasn't with us because of the hospital... I need to make sure we see it together this time!' After all, Boss was Boss.

"Awesome." Yamamoto admired, carrying Gokudera on his back.

Bianchi had appeared along the path. Saying she was out for a simple bike ride. Tsuna cringed at the explanation. 'Who rides all the way out here on their bike!'

Nevertheless, Yamamoto casually picked up his friend and they walked to the 'cabin.'

"A-Awesome..." Tsuna paled. 'I gave the excuse that this is my family's summer home, but I didn't mean the Vongola!' "Reborn, what is this?" Before the baby could reply.

"A mansion!" Haru perked up.

Kyoko clasped her hands together equally excited. "Ne, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, let's pretend were getting married! This place is great for events like that."

Chrome tensed and her pineapple spikes bent. "Eh, me too." The quiet lullaby voice rarely heard.

"Of course! It could be a summer wedding, where we all wear kimonos."

"That's a great idea, Kyoko-chan."

"Annoying women." Gokudera grumbled, gaining some strength back.

"I will also compete for best bride!" Bianchi was already in a white wedding dress! Gokudera lost all strength again, slumping lower down Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto sweatdropped with a polite smile.

"Alright we will soon begin the competition of best possible bride for the Vongola Decimo." Reborn announced, already setting up a judge's table.

"Oi, oi! How did this suddenly become apart of the mafia!" 'I felt like Reborn planned this, but he didn't influence Kyoko-san's words... did he?' Glancing at the chibi baby. He was smiling back at Tsuna with a monthly edition of a wedding magazine

'He did!'

"Oh this sounds so fun!" Haru was hyped. "I'll definitely win for Tsuna-san!"

"Let's have a good time pretending Sawada-kun is our future husband, ne?" She happily said to the two.

Chrome twiddled her index fingers together. "But Boss is..." She peeked in his direction. Boss was arguing with a sleepy, snot bubble, Reborn. Boss instantly stopped waving his arms, dropped his shoulders, and faced her with a slightly worried expression. He always knew when she needed him. She shook her head with a smile, saying it was nothing. "He's Boss." She finished. Nagi hid her blush with mist flames, and also by shyly staring at her feet.

Haru and Kyoko stared at Chrome then at eachother. They giggled and agreed. "Tsuna-san is amazing! He brought us back from future remember, and so much other things for us."

Kyoko-chan agreed.

Her smile full of honest virtue. "Yeah, today we should really show our appreciation. He must be tired from evething he's done. Let's make sure he doesn't have to worry about anything!"

Chrome barely spoke up. "B-Boss should smile alot today." Agreeing with them.

* * *

 _That day would be one of the last days were Boss would smile like that again._

 _I miss it._

* * *

After they all packed their luggage away, they met in the leisures wedding chapel. "I swear this wasn't here before..."

Tsuna walked in with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Reborn was at the already established judge's table.

"Reborn-san, please allow me to participate!"

"Oi, Gokudera-kun, I know you're loyalty is limitless, but I don't want to marry you."

Yamamoto and Ryohei cracked a smirk. "Maybe we should all participate in who would be Tsuna's best wife." Yamamoto smiled. Ryohei could be competitive about anything.

"I can't tell if you're joking." Tsuna mumbled in horror. 'Please tell me you are.'

"You idiots." Gokudera-kun scowled at them. "I meant as one of the judges. The Tenth's right hand should surely be a factor in deciding his wife."

Reborn was rubbing his chin. "I was actually going to consider the option of you guys joing the competition, but only the strongest guardian could be a candidate."

The little animal's eye twitched at Reborn's idea. "H-Hibari?"

"Yeah, but he vanished as soon as we arrived."

He sighed in relief. "Hibari would bite me to death if we made him enter." Tsuna glanced down an isle to the closest window. "But I don't like the idea of him going out on his own." It wasn't worry. "He's only going to leave a trail of bodies." His useless cringe.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei will be the judges along side me."

"As expected of Reborn-san."

"Sounds fun."

"I'll be the best judge to the extreme!"

"Why am I the only one not deciding my wife?" Tsuna couldn't follow the logic to Reborn.

"Because you would instantly pick Kyoko as the winner."

"Of course I would!" His body language arguing as well.

The doors opend and out came the contestants.

Tsuna gulped, turning his eyes to them. 'Kyoko-san in a yukata.'

She was wearing a pink one. 'Ah it's so simple, but goes with her personality perfectly.'

Haru's was green and caught eyes, matching her hyper personality.

"...Nagi..." He let out an unheard breath, lost of air. His heart grew a rythem of plucked strings by pale roses.

She was wearing a purple yukata with black skulls and silver cherry blossom petals. Her amethyst orb was illuminated by the silver and her pale cheeks were colder than death.

A beautiful succubus who didn't want to hurt anyone.

The competition had several rounds to it. Even Hana was forced to participate. She didn't want to, but in the back of her head, she did want to win.

They had questions about family and mafia related items. For some reason an obstacle course, but the girls were smiling.

Gokudera-kun was stern and the hardest on judging them. Ryohei gave Kyoko 'little sister' points. Yamamoto gave away points willingly, saying as long as they did their best they were winners in his eyes.

* * *

They were walking along a dirt path, with wooden fences on both sides, separating the grass.

It was a silent nature played by music. The wind strum a cord, delayed and played a sadder one. It reapted the rythem. A quiet wind, then a sadder one.

A song.

 _Let's go on. It's all I want. Let's stay till dawn._

 _I must go on._

 _Please hold my hand before_ _I lose my mind._

 _I'm scared of running out of time._

They were both quiet with simple expressions of being comfortable. He kicked a rock, and it drummed a few somber times.

"Boss, why did we leave them?" She faced him, tilting her head. The wind caught a few strands of her purple silky hair. She tucked them behind her ear, listening to the gentle melody.

His no good smile was the same as the day she met him. Her smile grew into a teethy one for the first time since he met her. It was an everlasting sight, already fleeting.

A special note he replays in his memories.

"Agh, um, w-we haven't spent time with just us since Reborn showed up. I thought that maybe now was a good time." He finished his nervous words slowly. "Sorry, it's probably stupid."

Chrome observed him. He was wearing a black collar shirt, his brown jacket, and cargo pants, with his signature orange sneakers. He was ruffling his hair. Everyone called him useless, but to Chrome he was the farthest from it. He had been nothing, but caring and helpful to her. She giggled and agreed with him.

"No it's not Boss. I've missed spending our time together too." She thought about it for a moment. She smiled and, "Come on!" Clasping his hand, beginning to run up the path.

"Hiee! Ch-Chrome, what about your org-"

"Don't worry Boss. I'm fine!" She let out a chirp.

Tsuna grinned. He hasn't seen her like this in a while. Before Reborn showed up Chrome and Hibari were his only friends.

They reached the edge of a cliff. A lonely tree perched at the end of it. They were both breathing hard, but they laughed.

"You..." Catching his breath. "You should act like this around others too."

"No." Deadpan.

'The rare rebellious Chrome has appeared!'

"Boss?" Waving her hand.

"Huh?" He recovered and shook away stupid thoughts. "I mean, Chrome why did you want to come up here?" A little puzzled. 'But I did sneak us out of the bridal game they were playing.'

"For that!" She eagerly pointed up. The Milky Way was the crystal night sky far away, glimmered lrycis to the start of a melody. A memory.

Tsuna awed. Her voice was the vocal for the acoustic wind. His eyes never left the enchanting constellations mirrored in her only eye. He was captivated by her and her beauty, tonight.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Stepping closer to the edge. Her steps were echoed in his ears. Everything about her was intensified for him. He subconsciously followed her. Her yukata had slid down her shoulders from the running. The wind kissed her upper back and she shivered, hugging herself.

"H-Here Chrome." He took off his brown jacket and draped it on her.

"Thank you Boss." She crossed her arms holding each end of it closer. She nuzzled the collar of his warm jacket, a scent of winterfresh. "Mhm, it smells like you Boss." Not bashful, because she was alone with him.

"D-Does it." HIs face was burning red. 'Isn't that only something you say to you're boyfriend.'

She gently sat down against the tree. Her eye asked for his company next to her. She sighed comfortably, staring back up at the sky.

The natural interaction between them was cherished on both sides.

He sat besides her. His eyes took in the view up above.

"I want to come back here." She absently admired the night sky. Her night sky.

His eyes purely focused on her, again.

"I want to draw this." She silently promised a wish.

'When she closed her eye and rested her head on the tree, I thought I was staring at a beautiful ghost who wanted to stay with her lover for just a while longer.'

She swayed her head to him. Her smile was from natural joy. Today was fun, and she felt nostalgic being alone with Boss like this, and she had made a personal promise. The first one for herself. She opend her eye. There he was, her anchor for the scary ocean of life.

"Boss, I want you to stay with me."

"I will."

"Forever?"

She pretended his hesitation didn't hurt. She scooted closer to him. He was lost in her eye. She tilted her head. He lowered his head closer, down to her lips. Her fingers clutched the jacket that protected her, with anticipation. Her pale cheeks blossomed rose red in the cold.

"For-ev-er." A hauntingly beautiful lullaby.

Their lips played the notes of passion. They broke apart, the smooch was a pitch of affection. Her hot breath played the tempo. He inhaled her taste. His body was surrendering to her.

He forced himself to stop. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Sorry, I know you like Mukuro," He recalled the day she saved them from the Vindice, during the battle watch fight. "But I, I-"

A finger to his lips. "Shh!" A joyful interruption. She refused to let him step back from the line he decided to cross. She was prepared for it too. She didn't want to be the only one. "I know you like Kyoko too. So it's fine..."

He gasped with wide eyes. She giggled at his reaction. Her nose tenderly kissed his. "Tonight I'm yours, Boss."

"But Chrome, I don't kow?"

"It's okay because tomorrow-"

He didn't let her finish, hushing her lips with his. His didn't want to admit it, the truth of an unwanted poem. Tomorrow Mukuro would be hers. "I know." A low octave of honest denial. "But I'm scared of losing you."

"You won't... Boss..."

They hugged for warmth and love.

* * *

Hey! We were looking for you guys!.. That's what I was going to say to Sawada-kun and Chrome-chan... but I saw them... I thought Sawada-kun liked me. He did, didn't he? Why was Chrome-chan so happy in his arms. Why was he?

I don't know how to feel anymore...

It's all so empty now.

"Kyoko, are you okay? It's getting late, we should head back, I'm sure they're fine." Yamamoto came for me.

* * *

"Is this really okay?" Boss whispered. He asked, but continued to abuse his bruised lips against her swollen ones.

"It's okay." She moaned. She was laying down with her yukata in a loose mess and brown jacket was thrown off to the side.

His hands wrote a tender lyrical story on her skin. She quivered from his warmth. She squeaked out a whimper of heat, feeling his body against hers.

It was okay to be with Boss. She wanted to be with Boss.

* * *

Its okay...

Its okay, because I am always, only, going to be an illusion to you.

For you.

A lonely illusion.

Isn't that right Boss?


	24. Chapter 24

24

Unspoken honesty

 _I kissed her under the immense light of the Milky Way. Her eye glimmered with the mysteries of the universe and wonders of the stars. I promised myself that we would come back here... And that I would get her a gift as endearing as her violet orb of honest emotion._

* * *

"Thank you Gokudera-kun, but I'm fine from here." The Tenth did his best to convince him.

Gokudera-kun agreed, only because he insisted. "Okay, I'll start my patrols, Tenth!"

"Yeah, you do that." Tsuna exasperated. 'He's a great friend, but takes his duties too far.'

He walked inside of the house hold. "Reborn?" No answer. "He wasn't at school either." He sighed, walking up the stairs, to his room. "Where is he?" His hyper intuition already knew... It kept him restless. "But c'mon, Reborn wouldn't leave like that?" His eyes were shadowed by his hair. "He wouldn't..."

He leaned against the door, once inside his room. He didn't want to admit the harsh truth.

A ring of his phone.

He snapped out of his zone out, and pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" Not focused enough to check the name on his screen.

 _"Boss,_

 _He actually asked me out!" She never sounded so happy._

His brown eyes grew into a sad gold. "M-Mukuro did?" He bit his lower lip after trying to sound like, 'Boss. That's right, it's all I am to her.'

The night they shared was nothing more than an illusion.

"Yeah." It was quiet, like she finally accomplished something for herself.

'I should be happy for her. We're friends right? I've known how she's always felt... So why am I now...?'

He slumped down, sliding on the door, elbows to knees. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes not able to gaze at the sky.

"I'm going to confess to her, Chrome." He didn't let her hear how fractured he was. His knuckles were white from the grip on his phone. 'I don't want to let go...'

Her voice perked up. "Really! Good luck Boss!"

"Yeah! Thanks Chrome. And good luck with your date."

They both said their goodbyes.

Click.

He held his depressed hair, and defeated face. He had mindlessly dropped his phone besides him. "What do I do now..." He hugged himself, thinking of his first kiss. It was under the constellations with a summer cool breeze. Her skin illuminated the moonlight, her lips whispered passionate love against the taste of her tounge. "We didn't go back till dawn..." He mumbled. They had held eachother's hand walking back down the dirt road, before anyone woke up.

It was real.

'But that's all gone now.'

* * *

Tsuna didn't realize he passed out. He groaned, but pushed himself off the floor, and rubbed his eye. He was awoken by the sound of shuffling footsteps.

He instantly perked up. He yanked open his door and ran down stairs. "Reborn!" He paused mid-excitement.

There she was in the kitchen, having a pretend tea party.

"Yuni?"

"Onii-chan!" She lept off the chair and tackled him into a hug.

"Onii-chan?" He replied, caught off guard by the words she chose to use for him.

She smiled up to him all giddy. She stopped and remembered. "That's right, uncle Reborn insisited I give you this letter, after I came back from my trip in Italy!" She rummaged through her schoolbag. She triumphantly gave him the note.

He was so confused. Yuni was the sky Arcobaleno, what was she doing here? He reached for the note, a sudden surge of anxiety hit him. He gulped. 'A note from Reborn?'

Tsuna's eyes scanned through the paper, with each passing second, his grip on it grew tighter.

'Reborn really is gone... Yuni and her mom asked to have Yuni's memories altered by Mamon's illusions so she could live a normal life with me? How is any of this okay? But I can't tell her, if this is what Yuni really wants then...'

"Onii-chan, what's it say?"

Tsuna stuffed the paper into his back pocket. "N-Nothing Yuni. So are you hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"Hamburger steak!"

* * *

Sawada-kun asked me out, but after what I saw him and Chrome-chan doing... I was torn.

I wanted to hurt him, how he hurt me.

But I felt guilty when I rejected him, I tried talking to him. I wanted to tell him that we were still friends, but my words slipped and I told him how I had felt, but that I just couldn't be with him.

And he decided to kiss me.

Why out of all the times I had wished he done that, did he chose now. I fell into my infatuation with him during a moment of weakness. I closed my eyes and could only picture Chrome-chan's lips embracing the same ones mine currently were.

No, I couldn't do this! No, no, no...

I'm so sorry.

* * *

Tsuna was staring across the stage, recalling how everything started to fall apart between his old family. He still kept the Vongola ring. 'I want to protect them, even now.'

"Tsuna-san, I can't believe the play is tomorrow! Are you excited?!"

"No, I was tricked from the start. I resent this, it goes against my Dame ways." Tsuna let out monotone.

"Hahi, but Tsuna, it's been so long since all of us have acted like this!" She grew sad eyes. He caught her slip up. "I'm just excited!" She forced out with a laugh.

His eyes lingered on hers for a few more seconds. He shifted them to the group of friends on stage. "I guess so." He replied.

They drifted to Hibari.

Tsuna quickly averted his gaze, because he knew Hibari would of smiled innocently, and probably raise a few fingers for a gentle wave. 'It wasn't his fault. I thought he was Nagi... Fuck, how was his body figure the same as Chrome's, just as petite and tender? His uniform is a deception! I know the scary(sexy) truth!' And it kind of made Tsuna smile, in a way Hibari was still his adorable crybaby Hiba. It dropped slightly as he finished thinking of the rest of the night. 'I don't know where I stand with him anymore. I want us to be friends, but he has wanted something more the whole time? I have been hurting him this entire time, without even knowing it. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have.'

"Tsuna-san. Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san!" Haru finally got his attention.

"Huh? Oh Haru, how long have you been standing there?"

"Hahi, I've been next to you since we came on stage?" Sounding concerned. His eyes had purple bags under them, he was sleep deprived, more so than usual. He had simple signs of it before, but never as severe as now. "Tsuna-san have you been getting enough sleep."

"Huh? Oh Haru, how long have you been standing there?"

"I can't tell if he's being sarcastic?" She cringed.

"I am." He answered.

"Be more considerate, when people show signs of concern for you!" With a flustered yell.

"Sorry." He laughed, "but I can't help it! Teasing you is too easy." It calmed down to a small smile. "And fun too, ne?"

She pouted, but it was hard to be angry, she liked being teased by him too. It meant he cared right?

"Don't worry though Haru, I've just been busy at night." He ruffled the back of his head with an uneasy grin. She obviously didn't believe him, 'even though it's the truth. Aria keeps me up for crazy hours through the night.' For business... 'Yeah business between families.'

Tsuna sighed, giving into her impatient stare. "I have alot on my mind Haru." His eyes glanced away, as he said her name.

She felt the connection between his look away and the intimacy they shared in the club room. "Oh." Her hyper attitude hit a speed bump. That wouldn't knock her down. "Tsuna-san, I'm not," Her puffed up cheeks of determination, gave in to insecurity. "Going to back down..." 'From my feelings...' She couldn't finish.

"Haru, I'm not going to back down from my feelings either, no matter how hard." He finished for her. He lowered his head, resolved to keep eye contact with her this time.

"Yeah." She agreed whole heartedly, sneaking a quick kiss before anyone saw, and catching him off guard. She giggled at his surprised face, before running to join the group of friends in the middle.

Tsuna could only stare, with one thought.

* * *

 _Hibari... Who am I?_

* * *

Hibari resolved himself to be strong for Tsunayoshi-kun. He gulped and stepped off the bed. His only friend needed him.

Tsuna's puffy, bloodshot, eyes were begging for an answer.

Hibari bent down and embraced him. He felt Tsuna tense, before relaxing into it, burying his eyes on Hibari's shoulder, letting a few more tears come out, damping his uniform.

Hibari whispered the kindest words he could. "You're our sky."

* * *

Hibari, I knew you were trying to comfort me, but I didn't want to hear that... I really didn't. I'm so tired of being everyone's sky.

What I wanted for you, for someone, to say was-...

I guess it doesn't matter.

I don't belong to myself.

I'm only a shattered sky, desperately trying to keep us all together. Breaking, piece by piece. Dropping, shard by shard.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Parallel Lines

The curtains rose.

She was backstage, not apart of the play, but her sets were. It was important to her. She had a clip board and headphones snuggled over her pineapple spikes. "The garden is up first." She whispered to the mic.

Boss subconsciously grinned. 'She sounds happy.' He knew how important art was to her. It was one of the only outlets she had to ever express herself.

He also knew she was forcing herself to be apart of the back stage crew. It was almost impossible for them to be in the same room, with out feeling anxiety, hurt, and longing.

Boss knew he also had to be strong. 'Because she is.'

* * *

Hamlet and Ophelia were walking along a winter garden. He plucked the only rose that blossomed. It was empty now.

Hamlet offered it to Ophelia along with his heart.

"For you." Tsuna whispered warmly at Hibari.

"Thank you." Hibari's eyes were soft.

It was a play, but they were sharing an internal truth.

'I'm sorry, Hibari.'

* * *

 _He breathed out tired. He collapsed on top of her, resting his head besides her, on the pillow. His lips left sweet memories on her neck. She was sighing with warmth and compassion. Her fingers played with his hair, and her other hand caressed his back, softly rubbing over the scratch marks etched around his shoulderblades, an attempt to apologize for marking a territory that wasn't meant to be hers._

 _"Tsu-na-yo-shi."_

 _"Nagi."_

 _Simple names that whispered a loving truth._

* * *

Romeo and Juilet were walking down the same garden, Ophelia and Hamlet had left.

Not a single rose left for Romeo to offer Juilet. So he offered his hand in marriage. But Juilet's father(Mochida) had an on going feud with Romeo's father(Ryohei). Scared of the possible tension rising between them, Juilet ran away from him and her heart.

Lovestruck and in dispar, Romeo sought advice from his close friend, and someone who was already able to hold his love in his arms, Hamlet.

If only Tsuna was as lucky.

Hamlet, was in a bind, his family was the middle ground between Romeo's and Juilet's. He decided to help out his friend and the two snuck to her home.

The setting of the play was the night sky. Her night sky.

With Hamlet's words, Romeo gave Juilet a beautiful ode.

Tsuna was asked to adlip it and he did. He was behind the stage bush with Yamamoto standing in the middle staring up at the balcony. He whispered it to Romeo, so the whole stage heard it, as Romeo spoke.

 _"I wonder what you think. Since the moment I met you, I never knew. But I implore you to hear my thoughts. Thoughts of spending many ever afters of happiness, happiness where we have a family and don't belong to theirs._ _Is it so wrong to try and fall in love, because I am already, so deeply with you."_

Chrome was helping the backstage crew get the next scene ready. In the middle of his words, as she scurried around, their eyes met and broke.

Juilet agreed to the idea of marriage, and they secretly wed. Juilet had a best friend Hana, (Name was left unchanged, because she didn't respond to her character name.) who found a willing priest to officiate it for the two. Hana and Hamlet were the witnesses.

And they were married.

* * *

 _Raindrops._

 _They roamed on the carpet. He gulped. She climbed on his body. Her pale hands slid under his uniform, pulling it up. Her fingers left his skin with a chilled sensation. Her lips warmed him, leaving smooches on his body. She nibbled up his ribcage, then took a bite of his chest._

 _He groaned._

 _He covered his eyes with his forearm. He bit his lower lip in flustered frustration._

 _She lifted her eyes away from his chest. She rose an eyebrow, but her expression never changed. His cheeks reveled what his eyes didn't want to admit._

 _"Tsunayoshi." She panted. She crawled up like a stealthy cat._ _She gently plucked his arm away, and pinned it above him on the carpet. She interlocked her fingers around his, and kissed him._

 _He hesitated, but his lips gave in to desire. Chrome sucked on the lower lip he was biting earlier, curing his anxiety. He snuck his tounge in between her lips grazing her upper lip. He lightly slid his tounge over hers. He pulled away, but hers followed, tasting him._

 _She deepened their embrace, leaning her head to the side and curling her free arm around his head._

 _His fingers dared to touch the skin of her waist before traveling under her shirt. He clawed his nails tenderly down her back. She shivered a sigh of pleasure. His hand stopped at her perked up rear._

 _She moaned. Her breathing was delightfully rigid, as she grinded against his body._

 _"Nagi." He broke the grip of their hands. He pushed him and her up. She was straddling him. Her arms were around his neck, and her fingers clutched his locks of hair, or massaged his shoulders. He kept his abuse on her lips, he bit the bottom one before sucking it and letting go with a trail of saliva following._

 _Tsuna opend his eyes for a moment._

 _Her heated face radiated the weakest shine of the grey abyss of the sky._

 _A glimmer of happiness with her._

 _She began to unbutton her blouse. He fumbled, but did his as well, paused, pressed his lips against hers, and continued to take off his shirt._

 _They threw them both off in a corner, by the TV. They embraced. They immersed themselves in the feeling of the others skin. She broke their lip contact. She was breathing heavily, staring down at his body. She ran her hand up and down his chest. She held in a sigh, feeling his hands roam around her hips and lower back. She placed one hand on his shoulder, before pushing off and standing._

 _Tsuna was staring at her, wondering why she suddenly stopped, until her skirt fell. His eyes almost flew out. 'Black bra and panties!' The dark color illuminated her pale body with lust. She walked with quiet steps to his bed. She got on, crawling on all fours. She made a full circle, before straightening up, on her knees._

 _"Come on, Boss." Her voice was a warm affectionate lullaby._

 _He shook his shocked face away. He almost fell, stumbling from trying to unbutton his pants and run to her at the same time._

 _He hopped on the bed, flinging off his pants with a kick of his leg. He was on his knees like her._

 _She smiled, and reached back. He gulped understanding her._

 _It was a struggle._

 _"Um, need help?"_

 _She shook her head. "I got it." She released the clasp, and took off her bra. She placed her arm up to her bosom, slightly embarrassed._

 _Tsuna sucked in a breath of anticipation. He scooted closer. Chrome's violet orb only stared at him with trust and emotion. She closed her eye, feeling his hand on her cheek._

 _Boss closed his eyes. He tasted her lips and felt the skin of her back, holding her. She had one hand on his ribcage and the other on his shoulder, resisting sexly, but diving deeper._

 _She moaned as her back slowly landed on the bed. One of her legs rose up, hugging around him, her other was in between his legs. She gasped and buried her head back into the pillow. He was sucking on her neck. He let go and licked it, with a whispered apology._

 _She giggled. She hugged her arms around his head and buried his head on her breast._

 _Boss readjusted their legs, getting in between both, she was sliding off her panties, with her thumb, as they kissed eachother's body._

 _They shared eye contact. Tsunayoshi and Nagi shared the same loving sentiment, and they shared a bed._

* * *

End of Act I


End file.
